Something Other
by Unofficial Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan is not a vampire, werewolf, or witch. She’s “something other.” Vamps/Werewolves included. Canon Pairings. Nominated for Indie TwiFic award!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella Swan is not a vampire or a werewolf. She's "something other." Vamps/Werewolves included. Canon Pairings. Rated T.

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am merely happy to give them new** **stories.**

A/N I have created some new rules to allow Bella to be "Something Other" so be prepared for some surprises!

Chapter 1

BPOV

_He sat at a piano playing a beautiful composition. His eyes were closed and his head bowed in concentration. I watched his long fingers glide gracefully across the keys. I knew this melody well._

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep_

Groaning at the rude interruption, I slammed my fist onto my alarm clock and busted it. Dang it! I went through at least five alarm clocks a year this way. I got up and pulled out a new alarm clock from its hiding place in the closet. It was identical to its unfortunate predecessor.

_Oh, the joy._ The start to yet another school year had arrived. It was always hard at the beginning. I spent most of my time during the summers in La Push with my cousin Jacob and the rest of the pack. _My brothers and sister in spirit_, I thought fondly. While I wasn't part of the pack, I was accepted and could be myself there.

As I pulled on a short sleeved t-shirt, I looked down and grimaced, seeing the large thunderbird shaped birthmark on my right upper arm. I quickly pulled out a new shirt. Here was a good example. I'd learned early on that people in Forks couldn't help but stare at the strange mark. So I always wore long sleeves in public here. The tribal elders viewed the birthmark as a sign that I was meant for a higher purpose. That a great destiny awaited me. _A great destiny in Forks… Not likely._

It was slightly less rainy than usual, so I rode my motorcycle to school. I loved my bike and rode it as much as possible. Charlie, my dad, had given up arguing the perils of motorcycles long ago.

Kids greeted each other cheerfully in the halls, while I steadfastly walked to my locker and threw my backpack and leather jacket in. I blared my iPod in order to check out from my surroundings.

The morning dragged. I was an excellent student but was bored with the tired curriculum and the burnt out teachers. I often let my mind roam as the teacher droned on. I thought about my family and friends in La Push and the old stories and legends my mom and the elders told me when I was little. I loved to draw my interpretations of these stories or of my vivid dreams. Today, I sketched a boy with an agile body, chaotic hair, and haunted eyes. The "boy" I'd dreamed of every night since I was 13, but would likely never meet. I quickly pushed away this depressing thought.

At lunch, I sat with my only friends in Forks, Angela Weber and her boyfriend, Ben. I had a rep for being a moody loner who wasn't afraid of getting in trouble, despite being the police chief's daughter. Angela and Ben were the only people kind enough to see through this.

As I ate lunch, my extra sensitive hearing picked up discussions around the lunchroom. They were mostly centered around the new kids at school. The Cullens. I straightened up in my seat at the name. I quickly scanned the room.

They're really here. He's really here. There were two new members since the treaty signing, but I knew them from my dreams. While many in the tribe didn't like talking about the strange Cold Ones, I used to beg to hear about them when I was little. They were fascinating - vampires who had turned against their very nature, vowing not to hunt humans. _Freaks among freaks._ I grinned to myself. _I could relate._

My attention turned to Lauren, who was mouthing off as usual. "That dark haired girl is a weirdo. Who names their kid Alice, by the way? So anyway, she was spacing off during class with this glazed look on her face. What a freakin' loser. We should mess up her locker." She snickered. The other girls teetered sycophantically.

The Cullens stiffened and were subtly peering over towards Lauren's table. Rosalie was outright glaring daggers.

Lauren continued trash talking, completely unaware of the unholy attention she was receiving.

I don't know if it was just a good excuse to mess with Lauren, or if I figured my "wrath" was much better for her than that of five ticked off vampires, but I surprised myself by standing up and quietly sauntering up behind her.

My eyes reached out to the pixie with the spiky, black hair, and I winked at her. I didn't wait to see her reaction as I leaned down by Lauren's ear and whispered menacingly.

"So I hear you're talking crap about my new friend, Alice." Lauren jumped in her chair, startled, as she hadn't heard my nearly silent approach. _Yet another one of my gifts that was very handy_. I smirked to myself.

She turned slightly and stared up at me bug eyed. I continued in the same tone, "You will leave her and the rest of her family alone or there will be hell to pay." I gave her a smile, showing lots of teeth. I returned back to my table, said bye to Ben and Angela, dumped my tray, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

We went hunting before school started. We weren't thirsty, but Alice was worried about Jasper starting at yet another school.

Another school filled with boring people with boring minds. There wasn't anything I hadn't seen or heard in my long existence.

The first day was always the hardest as thoughts focused on my family and me. I also didn't try to block these thoughts for several days, making sure no one suspected our secret. My neck muscles hurt as I strained not to turn my head every time I heard my name spoken in someone's mind. It was nearly maddening.

During class, I thought about isolation among many. In all my years, no one had stirred my dead heart. Beyond my family, no one knew me, understood me, or loved me. Yes, I'd heard the lustful fantasies of many girls directed towards me, but they only saw my unearthly beauty. A beauty designed to draw prey to the killer. _Who could love a monster_, I wondered darkly.

At lunch, my siblings and I sat together, pretending to eat and fidgeting every now and then in our attempt to appear human. They each asked me about the gossip in the cafeteria, and if we were safe. I spoke to them to them quickly and quietly so no human would hear. I fought the urge to start humming a melody in my mind. I wanted the incessant chatter to stop.

Then an obnoxious girl started saying vicious things about Alice. What I saw in her head was even worse. We all straightened up in our chairs and looked surreptitiously at her. Well except Rose, who openly glared. I was surprised to hear such venom directed at one of my family.

An attractive girl with long, wavy brown hair stalked quietly up behind Lauren (I sneered her name in my mind) and paused to wink at Alice. _She winked at Alice?_

She leaned down and hissed, "So I hear you're talking crap about my new friend, Alice." My family and I could hear her perfectly despite the din of the cafeteria and the large distance between our tables.

We all shot each other looks of surprise. Having someone say something mean about our family was unusual, having someone stand up for us was unheard of.

Lauren turned and stared at the girl. _"Holy crap! It's Bella Swan." _She thought, clearly intimidated.

Bella (_pretty name_) proceeded with a threat. "You will leave her and the rest of her family alone or there will be hell to pay."She flashed a predatory smile before leaving.

I could tell from a distance that she wasn't one of us. Her skin was pale and she carried herself with unusual confidence and grace, but everything else indicated human. She certainly did an excellent imitation of a vampire, though. I found myself impressed and curious.

I tried to reach into her mind now that I knew her voice. Nothing. Hmmm. That was strange and unnerving.

I returned my mind to Lauren. The blubbering in her mind confirmed that Bella's message was received loud and clear.

I turned to my siblings to discuss this interesting occurrence. Alice was bouncing in her seat. "I like her! I want to be her friend!"

Rose growled, "She's just a stupid, ugly human. Forget it. I'd rather focus on slashing Lauren's car tires or keying her car." A malicious light appeared in her eyes. Her thoughts revealed a car burning in the school's parking lot. I grimaced.

Emmett chuckled, "I don't know, Rose, I liked her spirit."

I looked over at Jasper, and he shrugged. "What was she thinking?"

"I couldn't hear her," I hated to admit. The others raised their eyebrows as we gathered up our props to leave. They all wondered what this could mean. No one was more compelled to solve this mystery than me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Qahla= Sun in Quileute

Pititchu= Moon in Quileute

BPOV

I arrived late to class as I had called Jake to let him know the Golden Eyes were back. He told me to come to his house after school. I left Charlie a message letting him know where I would be. He didn't like me to be out late on a school night unless I was with Jacob or Uncle Billy.

As I entered Biology, I noted that all the seats were taken except the one next to Edward. I smiled knowingly. Humans unconsciously avoided his kind.

I took the seat next him and took in his scent. It was amazingly delicious. It was pleasingly sweet and easily the best scent I had ever experienced. I pulled out my folder. I turned to give him a cocky smile, thrilled to be near him at last, but stopped half way as I took in the brutal look on his face, and that his hand was squeezing the corner of the lab table so hard it was starting to break.

I stared into his darkening topaz eyes.

_Can you hear me?_ No answer. He couldn't read my mind. _Perfect_, I thought sarcastically. _Leave it to me to have a mind he couldn't hear._

"Qahla," I whispered.

His face went blank momentarily, and he stopped breathing.

"Pititchu," he husked. Yes, he remembered the words agreed to in the treaty as a way for my people to identify themselves to his family.

"Edward, you don't want to hurt me." I continued barely audible, but knowing that he could hear me.

He searched my face, conflict clear on his.

I grabbed my stuff, told the teacher I was sick, and left.

I entered the restroom with the intention of hiding there for the rest of class. It was the only time I regretted riding my motorcycle, as hiding out in my truck would have been preferable. I sat on the long counter next to the sinks. The door opened, and for a panicky second I wondered if Edward had followed me. I was relieved to see his sister, Alice. Now that she was nearby, I stealthily inhaled in her scent, committing it to my memory so I would be able to identify her from afar. I noted abstractedly that while her scent was lovely, it had nothing on Edward's. I chuckled as I noticed she was sniffing delicately at me.

"So you aren't werewolf, you smell too nice. How do you know of the treaty?" She asked looking at me curiously.

"How did you know…?" I trailed off. This was merely a ruse as I knew of her gift.

"I have the ability to see things. I saw what happened in Biology right before it happened. I've been preoccupied today, otherwise I would have seen it earlier. So please explain who you are."

"I'm Bella Swan. My mother was Quileute. Her brother is a tribal elder. I won't expose your family." I finished, not telling her everything.

She nodded, "Yes, I see that you are trustworthy."

"Will he try to kill me?" I asked, needing to know the truth.

"Edward was taken by surprise, but I don't see that will happen again. He has excellent control. I also see you and me becoming good friends" she patted my arm briefly and turned to go. I was pleasantly surprised at the familiar touch.

She turned back and smiled, "Thanks for what you did at lunch today."

I nodded and gave her a small smile in return.

I decided I'd had enough vampire interaction for one day, so I ditched the rest of school and headed for La Push.

The elders and the warriors (the ones of our tribe known to be werewolves) listened as I described the Golden Eyes. I edited out the part about Edward as I knew that would incite the desire to fight. I wanted to believe Alice and my instincts, and I wanted to avoid a war.

The elders decided that the warriors and I would go to the Cullen house and remind them of the treaty. I was also to request the broadening of the patrolling range. I shivered as I remembered why we needed this extension.

"Bella, do not reveal your alternate form to them." The tribal council advised.

At nightfall, I rode my bike to the Cullen house, the pack following in the woods next to me.

I parked the bike and took off my helmet. _You can do this, Bella._

The Cullens, having heard my approach, were all assembled on the front porch.

Sam, Jacob, Embry, and Quil emerged from the woods to flank my sides. Seth followed about six feet behind me. The rest of the pack remained in the woods.

I slow approached the porch stopping about 12 feet away. My right hand was held up in a sign of greeting and peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I was still thinking of the enigmatic girl as I entered the Biology room. I handed the teacher my admittance slip, careful not to touch his hand.

I took a seat at an empty table, doubting anyone would voluntarily sit next to me as humans instinctively avoided my kind. The room filled quickly, and I remained alone.

The girl, Bella, swaggered into the room and looked around. My quick look confirmed that she was stuck with me. It was going to be a long semester for her.

As she approached our table, I took in her floral scent of lavender and freesia. I went rigid as it washed over me, threatening to drown me. The monster reared up in delight. I'd never smelt blood so intoxicatingly sweet in all my existence. If I'd been thirsty, I might have jumped the tables and killed her right there. She sat down. The monster rejoiced at her nearness. Venom pooled in my mouth. I swallowed it. My throat burned. I grabbed the table top and was vaguely aware that it was breaking beneath my grip. She turned to look at me, a cheeky grin starting to form when she stopped, taking in my crazed expression that I could see reflected in her widening eyes. _Control, Edward. Control._

"Qahla," she whispered.

It was like a switch had been triggered in my brain.

I stopped breathing, and my mind went back 70 years. Carlisle and the Quileute leaders had added words to the treaty which would be used as a greeting and as a reminder of the treaty.

"Pititchu," I whispered back quickly and then closed my mouth, swallowing more venom as her scent hit my tongue. The monster screamed for release. My eyes searched her face, trying to see anything about her that would denote her Quileute heritage. She certainly was not a werewolf. Her deep brown eyes seemed to hold the knowledge of the ages. No normal teenager had eyes like that.

"Edward, you don't want to hurt me." She said softer than any human could hear, confirming that she knew exactly what I was.

Her quiet words struck me like a blow. No I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not this girl. I didn't want to be a monster.

She quickly gathered her belongings, told the teacher she wasn't feeling well, and left.

Later I saw in Angela Weber's head that Bella left school early. I felt extreme guilt and self loathing. I feared for my family. Would she bring the wolves down on us? I should leave. I should leave tonight.

When we got home from school, I told everyone what had happened in Biology and how her blood had called to me. I dug my hands in my hair and paced. Alice recounted her conversation with Bella and also told Carlisle and Esme how Bella had defended her at lunch.

"I need to go. I need to go tonight. I don't want to hurt her. I can't jeopardize the family." I agonized.

Esme begged me to stay. Alice assured me that Bella would be fine, that I had more control than I gave myself credit for.

Carlisle agreed that I had the strength to handle this.

Emmett and Jasper didn't think a slip would be that big of a deal. I growled at this.

Rosalie whined about not wanting to move again.

Night fell, and we were still discussing what I should do. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

Our heads snapped up as we heard a motorcycle come up the road. It turned onto our long drive. We raced to the door at our natural speed. There were also numerous soft sounds coming from the woods and a familiar musky smell. Werewolves.

We looked at Alice.

"I didn't see them. They must affect my visions." She said confused and distressed.

We stood on the porch as Bella climbed off her bike and took off her helmet. My hand balled in a fist as the breeze caught her hair and sent her scent to me.

Five wolves joined her as she approached, her right hand raised in greeting.

The pack mind showed that the wolves were wary of us but no hostile thoughts were there. Had Bella told them? I was sure she hadn't. Whatever her reasons, she had likely saved my family from war or exile. Something I would not forget.

Carlisle raised his hand in response. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were restless. Their thoughts were full of fighting. Alice was thinking excitedly, _This is a fun party._ Carlisle was impressed by Bella's calm, and Esme thought she was brave and pretty. I tried to keep the monster at bay.

"Qahla," She greeted Carlisle.

"Pititchu," Carlisle returned.

"Hello, Carlisle. My name is Bella. Our elders asked that we convey our commitment to the treaty and ask the same from you."

Carlisle answered, ""We also remain faithful to the treaty."

Bella continued solemnly, "Four years ago the patrolling area was broadened after a member of our tribe was killed by a Red Eye." One of the wolves next to Bella gave an eerie howl and an image exploded in my head, amplified by many minds. I grabbed my head in my hands.

_A woman was on the ground in the forest, blood was everywhere. A sobbing girl clung to her body. She turned and looked up. Her face was streaked with blood and tears. It was Bella. The pack mind told me that it was Bella's mother there on the ground. _

It was horrific and heartbreaking. I felt rage build for the unknown vampire who had caused this. The image faded, and I tried to regain some semblance of composure.

Bella continued to talk. After seeing that memory, I was stunned that she'd been able to stand up to me in Biology and speak calmly in front of seven vampires now.

"Five Red Eyes traveling alone have been seen in the area since then. Would you allow the pack to patrol in areas originally deemed as yours in the treaty? The pack will not disturb any member of your family. We are only interested in protecting others from Red Eyes."

I quickly discussed their request with Carlisle, filling him in on the memory and what the pack was thinking.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, this is a reasonable request."

"In order for the pack to know your family from others of your kind at a distance, they need know your scents." She said apologetically.

Carlisle nodded again and thought, _This girl is remarkable. She is concerned about our feelings._

Rosalie snorted, disgusted. _Stupid dogs_, she thought.

Emmett was disappointed. _Dude, I wanted to rumble._ I rolled my eyes.

Carlisle motioned us to line up in front of the house. He first introduced each of us.

Bella introduced the wolves with her as each moved forward and then eleven more slowly filed out from the woods. Bella introduced each. I could tell from my family's thoughts that they were as amazed as I was at the size of the pack.

"Thank you" Bella said and returned to her motorcycle. The wolves disappeared into the woods. The original five remained with her as she got on her motorcycle and put her helmet on. The pack mind was focused on protective and fond thoughts for her. They faded back into the woods as she headed down the road.

I turned to my family as their thoughts flew into my head.

I looked at each of them. "I'm staying." That shared memory would likely haunt me until I was ashes. I would never hurt Bella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

The Thunderbird legend I retell in my own words below is largely based on two Quileute legends in "Thunderbird and Whale" from the book Indian Legends of the Pacific Northwest by Ella E. Clark. I'm excited to say it's been in print for over 50 years!

Chapter 3

BPOV

The pack headed back to La Push after they saw me safely home. Charlie wasn't there, so I didn't need to use my cover story.

I paced, circling my room like a caged animal. Everything in me wanted to run through the forest, but I wasn't allowed to without the pack with me. I knew this was for my own safety, but I sometimes felt suffocated by this protection. I wanted to be free. _Big destinies are a big drag_, I thought childishly. I immediately felt remorse for my petty thoughts. The danger was very real, and I was fortunate to have such a caring family. We were still recovering from my mother's loss, and it would devastate the tribe to lose another member. _Mom, I miss you so much._ Tears threatened, and I shoved back the feelings of loss and longing back into the empty place in my chest.

Mental exhaustion finally outweighed physical jitteriness, and I flopped onto my bed, causing it to groan in protest, and went to sleep. During the night, I dreamed of a part of Edward's existence I hadn't experienced before...his creation.

_I saw Edward in a bed, his eyes green and feverish. Carlisle hovered nearby, dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth. He was speaking words of comfort, and Edward closed his eyes. His breathing became labored. _

_Carlisle, do something! Please save him! Carlisle couldn't hear my pleas. I felt extreme anxiety for Edward's well being. It was like watching a scary movie that you'd seen before. You jump at the scary parts even though you know they're coming. I knew Edward was going to lose his humanity, but that knowledge didn't stop the fear I felt. _

_Carlisle patted his hand and then left. Damn it, man! What are you thinking?! I watched Edward laying there, clearly hovering on the brink of death as his breathing became so shallow, it appeared that he was no longer breathing. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, Carlisle reappeared and wheeled Edward away to a room filled with dead people. So much death… Carlisle paused to look down at a woman who resembled Edward in hair color and bone structure. _

"_I will do my best to save your son, Elizabeth." Carlisle vowed, and then he spirited Edward out of the hospital, carrying him across the tops of buildings, like a shadow in the night._

_The dream shifted to Carlisle biting Edward in numerous places. I felt both relief and fear. Relief that he was being created but fearing the unknown. Edward began screaming in agony. _

_No, Edward! No! I screamed for him._

I awoke up then, soaked in sweat. Tears poured down my face_. _All these years of dreaming of Edward's past had been a constant in my unstable life and were often a comfort to my troubled soul. After tonight, I couldn't hide from the truth any longer, no matter how impossible it seemed. I loved him.

I was tired and nervous when I got to school the next morning. While in class, my thoughts returned to my dream. I felt intense sadness and pain. _How stupid can you be? _I was mourning for someone who could kill me. _No he won't. Trust your feelings._

At lunch I sat by myself, not in the mood to talk with anyone today. I looked secretly at the Cullen table and confirmed that Edward was there. I buried my head in my arms and tried to deal with this crazy situation. My thoughts and feelings were all snarled up. I knew he wouldn't be here if he doubted his ability to control himself, but I still felt the uneasiness of the hunted.

He was already at our lab table when I entered Biology. I approached the table slowly and greeted him under my breath, "Hello, Edward."

He met my eyes and nodded.

I sat down carefully and avoided looking at him after I saw he was angled as far away from me as he could get and wasn't breathing. I also angled away from him. In order to calm myself, I began humming under my breath. I pulled out my drawing notebook and started drawing a thunderbird.

_Quileute legends included the thunderbird, who was a messenger for the Great Spirit. The great bird lived in the mountains and was so fierce and enormous; his favorite food was killer whale. He had the ability to shoot lightening from his eyes and turn stone to ice. Storms and thunder always accompanied his presence. Legend spoke of a bleak time for the Quileute. Horrible weather conditions were killing my people and those not killed outright by the weather were dying from starvation. The elders prayed to the Great Spirit, and he answered by ending the torrential weather, and sending the thunderbird who left a killer whale for the people so they wouldn't starve. _

_To this day, the thunderbird is thought of as a defender of our people from death._

I felt more centered after focusing on the thunderbird legend and my drawing and decided to sneak a peek at Edward. He was looking at me intently, frustration and curiosity stamped on his features. His eyes probed mine hypnotically. I was losing myself in their golden glow.

A piece of paper slid over to me, breaking the magnetic pull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I watched Bella in the minds of others all morning and with my own eyes at lunch. How could I be such a selfish fool? All I could think about the previous night as I ran for miles to Canada and back was myself. How I could control myself. How I would not let this girl with a heavenly scent run me off. I would not exile myself from my family. Now I realized that I shouldn't have only thought of myself. Bella looked miserable. I felt quilt as I took in the dark circles under her eyes. She was suffering, and I knew exactly who had caused this misery.

I felt at a loss for the first time in my existence. I couldn't see her thoughts, and Carlisle had been very firm about our limiting our contact with Bella. He was concerned that we could hurt the delicate balance of the treaty. Alice pleaded with him to let her befriend Bella, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. I'd never seen Carlisle more unyielding before.

I made sure that I reached Biology first so I could position myself as needed and focus on shutting off my breathing. I wouldn't be caught off guard again.

Bella entered the room, missing her usual spunky attitude. "Hello, Edward." She whispered as she approached our table slowly. There was a question in this greeting. _Am I safe?_

I looked her in the eyes, showing her that the monster was firmly imprisoned and nodded my greeting. I cringed when I remembered her words from the day before, _"Edward, you don't want to hurt me." _Yet there was something that was just under the surface that my mind tried to grasp. I realized it was the way she said my name. It was soft and familiar, and touched me in ways I didn't expect. This girl was dangerous in more ways than the obvious.

I watched as she sat and mirrored my position, removing herself from me as much as possible. Yet she didn't leave. She pulled out a sketchbook and started drawing and humming a melody quietly. I automatically started humming in my head along with her as I watched the bold strokes form into a huge bird. I was impressed by her talent. As she filled in details, I realized that she was drawing a thunderbird, a defender from death. Was she looking for protection from me or my kind? Pain hit me as I remembered the shared memory. How ironic that the predator longed to protect.

I was focused so much on my thoughts and her sketching that it took some time to seep into my consciousness what she and I were humming together so naturally. It was Esme's song. How could this be? While the Quileute had much knowledge of my family, I knew they wouldn't know of my music.

She looked over at me with a curious yet strangely serene look on her face. No fear resided there. Frustration and a curiosity that was almost excruciating got the better of me as I locked my eyes on hers and tried to probe her mind with all my energy. Nothing. All I achieved was falling into those deep eyes and wasn't sure I'd be able to find my way back. Without looking away, I quickly wrote on a piece of paper and slid it over to her.

The movement made her look down, breaking our eye contact.

She read my question, _Why can't I read your mind?, _and shrugged. She scribbled quickly and slid the paper back to me.

_Different frequency maybe?_

I shouldn't have expected a real answer to this question, but I still felt disappointed.

I tried again. _How do you know that song?_

She looked up from the paper, biting her lip. She looked nervous. I cursed the fact that I could only read her face and not her mind. However, it seemed that she hadn't meant for me to know of yet another mystery. This was frustrating. I was used to being the one with all the secrets. It was disconcerting having this role reversed.

She thought about what to write for a few seconds and returned the sheet.

_I'd rather hear your theories. You should play it for her again. It would make her very happy._

I sighed pensively. If theories, she wanted, then theories I would create.

I searched her face again, and she gave me a ghost of that cheeky smile.

The bell rang, and I strode out of the room slightly faster than I should have.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 4

BPOV

A few days later, I showed up to school early as I had a honking big piñata as a visual aid for a report I was giving in Spanish. I stowed in the back of the classroom and headed to my locker, passing the teacher's lounge. On my way by, I picked up Mr. Banner talking about how he'd changed his lesson plan for the day. Blood typing. Crap! Not good for Edward or me. Edward for the obvious reasons, and I couldn't stomach the smell of blood after that horrible night in the woods.

I debated what to do. Would Alice see the future and warn him? I wasn't sure of the extent of Alice's gift, so I decided to play it safe and waited by his locker.

He arrived about 15 minutes later, looking coolly remote. Rosalie followed close behind him. My eyes narrowed slightly at her presence. I knew her vindictive ways.

She didn't disappoint. "Stupid dog lover," she hissed loudly.

Edward said quietly, "Rose."

I looked at him briefly. Did he share her views? Everything I knew about him indicated that he was above that but even the mere possibility sent a spasm of pain shooting through me. My emotions were running raw these days.

I wasn't about to show Rosalie any weakness. I looked at her as arrogantly as possible. Seeing Edward's past had been a good reference for this. I quietly taunted, "You should try it some time, Rosalie. Or are you afraid that once you've gone pack, you'll never go back?"

She glared at me and stormed off. _Score one, Team La Push._

I resumed a more relaxed posture against the locker I was leaning against, as Edward opened his. His jaw clenched, and he didn't even bother to look at me. My confidence was quickly diminishing, but I was determined to complete my mission.

"Look, there's no need to get all angsty on me. I'm merely here to warn you that I heard that Mr. Banner's gotten creative and changed our lab today. You might like to ditch as its blood typing."

He finally looked at me. Surprise and gratitude flickered across his face before the mask returned. _Gotcha_, I smiled to myself.

I pushed off the locker and whispered on my way past him, "See you later, Bat Boy." I'd meant to sound superior, but it came out breathless. Darn, he's messing with my badass vibe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I was mounting a large dry erase board on my wall, when Alice bopped in.

"You cheated." She accused.

I knew this was coming but didn't want to argue with her about it. "Bite me."

She chuckled. "I'm not opposed to your cheating as long as I get to cheat too."

"Alice," I started, but she was already gone.

On the way to school, Alice started speaking Cantonese in her head. Then she started speaking it backwards.

"Alice, whatever you're blocking had better be good because you're giving me a headache." I growled.

She paused briefly enough to say "Bella's waiting for you by your locker," and started rattling off the digits of pi.

_Bella's at my locker?_

Rosalie snarled, "Gross, now your area is going to reek from that dog lover."

"Rose, knock it off." I was angry at her viciousness. Bella didn't deserve her malice.

Thoughts began to form in Rosalie's head that made me better understand her anger. She was jealous. Originally, Carlisle had considered her as a possible mate for me. I'd never thought her more than a sister, and she had Emmett. However, deep down my lack of interest still rankled.

_Say anything and you die._ She thought to me.

I tipped my head to signal I'd heard her.

She wasn't done yet though. She shadowed me to my locker. "Stupid dog lover," repeating in her head.

Seeing Bella leaning casually against the locker next to mine was too much for her.

"Stupid dog lover," she snarled loud enough to attract attention.

"Rose," I warned and opened my mind to the few students in the hallway. No one noticed her unusual complaint except Eric Yorkie, who quickly removed a picture of his beloved Shih Tzu, Pookie, from his locker door and stuffed it in his binder. _Pookie? Seriously?_

Bella looked at me, and a shadow of pain passed across her face. It was quickly replaced with a haughty expression as she tipped her chin up in defiance and focused on Rose.

She said in a confident tone, "You should try it some time, Rosalie. Or are you afraid that once you've gone pack, you'll never go back?"

Rosalie wasn't expecting a retort, and a comeback was too much for her brain to handle, so she glared and stormed off.

I pretended to ignore Bella as I opened my locker. In truth, I was extremely curious what she had to say to me.

She said bluntly, "Look, there's no need to get all angsty on me. I'm merely here to warn you that I heard that Mr. Banner's gotten creative and changed our lab today. You might like to ditch as its blood typing."

Surprise made me momentarily drop the act as I looked at her.

She pushed off the locker, and her voice floated back to me softly as she left.

"See you later, Bat Boy." Normally, that would have made me bristle, but the way Bella had said it… It sounded like an endearment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I decided that I didn't want to hide out during Biology. What to do? A gleam entered my eyes, as I landed on a very good idea. I would go for a run.

I entered the woods and quickly undressed. I left my clothes on my backpack and shifted. I shot off like a dart, ecstatic with freedom and from the rebellion required in achieving that freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I sat in the Volvo listening to music during Biology. I thought about Bella. It took everything in me not to talk to her. Not being able to read her mind was driving me crazy. _How did she know Esme's song?_ I watched her gruff interactions with others, knowing there was so much to her than that. She was brave, intellect, and funny. I wanted to know everything about her. I'd caught a glimpse of a drawing of me as she'd flipped to a clean sheet in her sketch book yesterday. Oh, how I wanted to peruse that book.

I saw Bella emerge from the woods towards the end of the hour. _What was she doing the woods?_ She had a big smile on her face. Her clothes and hair were disorderly. I'd thought her remark earlier had only been to irritate Rose, but now I wondered had Bella been speaking from experience? Did she love a member of the tribe? I scowled darkly, seething with…I struggled to name the unfamiliar emotion. Was it anger? No, it was jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 5

BPOV

My dreams of Edward started changing. Instead of clear visions of his past, I saw fuzzy, fleeting visions of the future or possible future as I was in them with him. I saw images of my showing him my dream book, being together in the forest, and being in a spacious home. His?

I spoke to Uncle Billy about the change.

"Bella, I wish I understood the purpose of these dreams. We can only trust in the Ancient One's wisdom, even when it is not clear. Also trust in yourself."

Edward kept a quiet distance from me. He seemed to be having an easier time sitting next to me, as he didn't angle away, and he was actually breathing again. We spoke sometimes, but it always centered around our Biology work.

It was agonizing having him so near, but at the same time so distant.

This went on for about a month until Mr. Banner decided we needed to get out of the classroom and assigned us to collect plants to identify with our lab partners. Edward was agreeable to my finding a place away from the others as it had more variety of plants.

Once we reached the place I felt was promising, we started collecting different plants. I got up the courage to ask "So, is there a chance we could be friends?"

He looked at me, raising a refined brow, "I doubt your family would approve of your consorting with a bloodsucker."

I winched at the slur and retorted hotly, "My people are more tolerant of your family than you might believe. Maybe you're just too good to be friends with a mongrel wannabe."

He frowned, "Don't be absurd, Bella."

We had sat down to pull up a few plants. As Edward's hand reached for a plant, the sun filtered through the trees right were his hand was heading. _Oh my god, he's going to get hurt!_

"No!" I yelled and grabbed his hand away from the light. He stiffened as I peered at his hand, moving it back and forth.

"What are you doing?" he asked, puzzled.

"It doesn't look like you got burned, thank goodness." I breathed a sigh of relief and looked into his eyes, which danced with amusement.

"So you don't know all my kind's secrets?" He grinned.

"I know you can't go out into the sun. Doesn't it burn you?"

"That's a myth. Watch this." He gently freed his hand from mine and stuck it the small circle of light. His smooth skin reflected the light like tiny diamonds. I'd never seen anything so dazzling, not even in my dreams.

"Wow. That's something. May I?" I asked curiously, holding my hands out to him.

He placed his hand in mine. I moved it back in forth in the sun. I ran my finger over the back of his cool hand, noting the temperature difference. His skin was cold but pleasant to my overheated hands. I held his hand up to my face and nuzzled my nose against his skin, breathing in his scent. Truly intoxicating. _I wonder…_ I quickly tasted the inside of his wrist with the tip of my tongue. Yes, he tasted delightful too. He took an intake of breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Being an honorary member of the pack has taught me to use all my senses. I didn't mean to offend you." I said, immediately feeling stupid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I watched her as we looked for plants. I enjoyed the freedom of being myself around someone other than my family. I enjoyed being with her. I actually felt happy. _When had I last felt this free?_ I was glad that Alice had blocked her vision from me at lunch today, so I could experience being with Bella as it happened not in déjà vu.

I was reaching for a plant when her hand flashed out and grabbed mine. My mind tried to absorb the speed, strength, and heat of her hand. All were not normal for a human. _Bella was something other._

"No!" she yelled in a panic. I stiffened as she cradled my hand in front of her face turning it one way and the other. Great concern was apparent on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked perplexed by her actions, but enjoyed her touch.

"It doesn't look like you got burned, thank goodness." She sighed and looked up with me, great relief in her eyes.

_She thought I'd get burned. She was trying to protect me from harm._ _She cares for me. _Suddenly things started fitting together in this new paradigm. I cared for her too.

"So you don't know all of my kind's secrets?" I grinned, trying to appear outwardly relaxed as never experienced human emotions stirred within me.

"I know you can't go out into the sun. Doesn't it burn you?" she asked, mystified.

"That's a myth. Watch this," I removed my hand from hers and stuck it the small circle of light. It sparkled in the light. _I'm such a freak._

"Wow. That's something. May I?" She exclaimed, holding out her hands again.

I gave her back my hand, which had already started protesting her absence.

She moved my hand back in forth in the sun and then ran her hot finger over the back. _Amazing. I'd never felt anything so sensual in my life._ She held my hand up to her face and rubbed her nose against the inside of my wrist, taking in my scent. _Okay, that's the most sensational thing I've ever experienced. _Then her little pink tongue flicked out from between her lips, gently tasting my skin. _Is she trying to kill me?_

I sucked in air, trying to stifle a moan, but that deep breath of air assaulted me with her scent. I closed my eyes and swallowed venom. I was on fire for her. Yet the monster remained dormant.

"I'm sorry. Being an honorary member of the pack has taught me to use all my senses. I didn't mean to offend you." She said, embarrassed, not understanding my reaction. _She thinks her actions were distasteful to me. She doesn't know what she does to me._

I slowly opened my eyes, which scorched into hers, "I'm not upset. I'd like to be your friend, but I could hurt you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not as delicate as I look."

_I could believe that remembering her tight grasp on my hand._

"Your scent is very appealing to me. I have to fight my true nature when I'm around you." I admitted, hating myself.

"Great, I'm tasty smelling." She said with much exasperation, but remarkably without fear.

I chuckled softly.

My eyes caressed her._ I want to touch her too_.

"I want to try something." I took her hand in mine and rubbed my cool finger over her hot hand. She shivered delicately at my touch. Her heart pounded. I pulled her hand to my face and inhaled her scent at her wrist, brushing my nose along her skin. _Yes, this was very nice._ I pressed a small kiss over her throbbing pulse. _I can do this. I can touch her without hurting._

I said for her benefit, "Yes, this is easier than I thought. I can be close to you without it being so difficult now."

"So we can be friends?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes," I said, knowing that my feelings were already surpassing those of friendship.

"Bella, you know my secrets. You can trust me with yours." I said gently.

She bit her lip, making me to want to caress it with my thumb. _Enough_, I told myself.

"It's complicated." She murmured.

I nodded, deciding it was best not to press the matter. "Let's get back to finding those plant samples."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 6

EPOV

Biology became both heaven and hell. Heaven as Bella and I could interact freely. I was still defying Carlisle's wishes, so I hadn't yet sought her company outside of class, even though I greatly wanted to. I felt the rebellious feelings I hadn't experienced since my rogue years. I was 108 years old, why couldn't I do as I pleased? I pushed aside these thoughts. I was sounding more like the 17 year old boy I had once been so long ago.

It was hell because of Newton.

He had gotten the idea that Bella's Quileute heritage was mysterious and hot, so his mind had been floating some unimaginative but highly infuriating fantasies. If I heard the term "going Native" from his mind one more time, I swore I was going to break him.

He'd outdone himself yesterday. Mr. Banner had run out of creative ideas and inflicted a mind-numbing film on us. At first I focused the electric current that passed between Bella and me in the dark. The chemistry between us was astounding.

_Then I heard her name and automatically searched for the mind thinking it. Mike was thinking of a clearing near a mountain stream, and Bella was there wearing a scanty and historically inaccurate leather dress and her hair was in two braids. She was stalking towards him. He was dressed like a reject from the Lewis and Clarke expedition. He must have hurt his brain coming up with this. I focused on my own mind as I imagined her calling the wolves and watched Newton screaming in terror as they chased him around the clearing. I'd chucked darkly. Bella's voice broke into my consciousness as she sighed and said "I want to watch whatever you're watching." _

_Yes, I'm sure you would, I thought to myself._

_I muffled a growl as I picked up Mike's progression of his own fantasy. How could he be doing that to Bella! I needed it to stop and stop now. Everything I could think of was likely lethal, yet satisfying. What would Emmett do? He had terrorized humans with pranks until Carlisle had put his foot down. My eyes brightened as I rolled a tiny piece of paper up in my fingers. I took aim and flicked it, giving it enough force to cause pain but not to maim._

_It hit right on target. Mike shrieked and grabbed his ear. The class laughed at his girlish noise. Mission accomplished._

_Bella teasingly whispered to me, "Naughty, naughty, Mr. Cullen."_

_I looked at her, surprised. She could see in the dark. My thought was confirmed when she reached out unerringly, poking the the tip of my nose with her index finger. _

As Mike entered class today, I took pleasure in seeing that his ear was still an angry red color, but then I saw what was in his mind today. He was going to ask Bella to the Harvest Carnival.

He approached the table and gave Bella a pouty look intended to be alluring. "So Bella, how about you and me go to the carnival together?"

_What a stupid, little boy. Bella deserved a much better offer than this._

She looked up from her drawing, startled by his blunt invitation and appeared to be scrambling for a response. "Actually Mike…" she started when I interrupted.

"Actually, she's going with me." I growled and possessively took her hand in mine for his benefit. Then I kissed it for mine. I delighted in the fact that Bella's heart skipped a beat at the intimacy of my touch.

Mike's face suddenly was the color of his ear, and he stuttered, "Oh, didn't know you guys were going together," and walked dejectedly back to his table.

I was riding the high of one upping that loathsome boy, when Bella turned to me, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

I was suddenly not so certain of myself. "Bella, if you don't want to go with me…"

She interrupted quickly and said under her breath. "No, I'd like to go with you. It's just he has the most repulsive scent. It makes me nauseous."

Ah, another extrasensory reveal. Still elated by her acceptance of my unorthodox invitation, I playfully blew a concentrated jet of air over her head, which rained my scent gently down to her. She breathed in deeply and sighed happily, and I couldn't help but continue.

Sight, smell… how about hearing?

I said lower than a human could hear, "Is that better?"

She automatically responded, "Yes, much. Thanks."

A full second passed, and then she swore in a most unladylike manner as she realized what she'd done. I grinned, her bad girl ways were strangely endearing to me. Then I started to feel like a cad for having tricked this out of her, until she said wistfully, "It's so easy being myself when I'm around you."

_Yes, I know exactly what you mean._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks for all the awesome reviews!

Chapter 7

BPOV

At the end of class, Edward stood up and held out his hand.

He smiled softly at my questioning look. "I thought I might walk you to your next class."

I teased while giving him my hand, "Are you concerned I'll get lost?"

He laughed and said so only I could hear, "I figured I'd protect you from Mike's questions about how close we are. He's planning to pester you on the way to gym."

I exulted in holding his hand all the way to class. I picked up the stir this was causing from the startled looks and whispered conversations in the hall but didn't care. I was with my Edward.

We stopped outside the gym. Mike walked sulkily past us. Edward's eyes glittered as he ran his cool finger tips down my cheek. He seemed reluctant to leave, so I decided to give him something to think about. He went rigid as I planted a kiss along his marvelous jaw line.

I gave him a wink over my shoulder as I entered the gym.

I absolutely hated gym. It was the most painful part of acting "normal" as I couldn't draw attention to myself by showing any athletic potential. I had successfully hidden my gifts from others for years. I clearly was failing miserably at keeping them from Edward. The need to be close to him was affecting my ability to mask my true nature. I smiled as I thought of how he'd tricked me in Biology. While I'd been annoyed at myself for being duped, I hadn't been angry with him. I would have tried tricking him too, if I'd been the one trying to figure out his secrets. I admired his style. _Damn, he was sexy._

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Mike on the other side of the gym telling Tyler that I was "doin' Cullen." My eyes narrowed, and I smiled as I planned my next "uncoordinated" move. Mike would pay for that little comment.

I was surprised to see Edward waiting for me after class.

"Finding me fascinating?" I asked self-assuredly.

He laughed easily, took my hand and led me down the hall. He asked, "I was curious. Are you truly that clumsy?"

I should have known he'd been peeking in minds. "Saw that did you?" I asked, rhetorically. "You're very curious," deciding not to answer his question.

"Only when it comes to you," he looked down at me intently.

I felt a thrill at the caress in his voice but couldn't help warning playfully, "Better be careful. You know the old saying, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm willing to chance it." His voice was pure velvet.

Later that night I was parked on the coach next to Jacob watching TV. Well, I was attempting to watch it, anyway. It was hard to focus as I reflected on my unexpected day. _I was going to the harvest carnival with my love._

"Earth to Bella," Jacob laughed.

"Sorry, what did you say, Jake?"

"I asked whose ego you've crushed lately." Jake found my long history of rejecting boys from both La Push and Forks highly amusing.

"Mike Newton."

"Ha, ha. He's a dink. You should have seen Leah chew him out when he tried to ask her on a date."

I laughed. _Yes, that would have been fun._

He continued, "So are you going to the carnival with Angela and Ben?"

I blushed, "I'm actually going with Edward."

"Edward…. As in Edward Cullen?"

I nodded.

He laughed, "Bella, only you would pass up perfectly normal guys for an undead one."

I punched him in the arm hard.

"Ow, Freak!" He yelled good-naturedly.

"Freak Squared!"

"Seriously though, Dad's going to have kittens when he finds out."

"I'll handle Uncle Billy," I said stubbornly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I stared at the dry erase board, which contained all the clues and mysteries I had determined from Bella. I still had no theories as to what she was.

Alice was humming happily to herself. _Edward, may I come in?_

"Yes, Alice. Have fun shopping?"

_Yes, I was shopping for Bella. I got her the cutest clothes for your date. They're still edgy though, so she's gonna love them._

"Alice," I warned. She really had no boundaries.

_You're going to appreciate it. She has a really cute figure. I think she's been wearing hand me downs from her cousin. Urgh! I even made sure to get long sleeves as I noticed that's all she wears. Do you think she's hiding some cool tattoos_?

I quickly ran through my memory. Yes, I'd never seen Bella were short sleeves before. How had I missed this?

Alice looked at my board of notes.

_Any luck solving what Bella is?_

I sighed, "No."

_Do you know what I see here?_

"What do you see?" I asked curiously.

_That she's your match. Is she special to you?_

"Yes, very much so. She makes me feel…alive."

Alice nodded wisely. _So you don't know all the how's, the what's, and the why's of this girl who has touched you deeply. Ask yourself this, does it really matter what she is?_

I looked at her with respect, "No, it doesn't matter."

_Just as I thought. Now you'd better meet Carlisle at the door before Rosalie narks on you._

"He's not going to be pleased with my defiance."

_Edward, you should know better! Once Esme knows her "baby" has found happiness, she make sure Carlisle relents._

"You've seen this?"

_Yes!_ She thought, clapping her hands happily.

"Alice, what do you see in Bella's future?"

_Bella is a hard nut to crack. I don't see her near future until almost right before it happens. Sometimes I see fuzzy little bits of her distant future. I can't see her at all right now, so she must be with her family._

She gave me a big smile and bounced off to her room. I went downstairs to wait for Carlisle to return from the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers!

Chapter 8

EPOV

Carlisle arrived five minutes after Alice and I had spoken. Rosalie stalked in and opened her mouth. I shook my head and tapped my forehead warningly. I'd never betray her thoughts, but she didn't know that. She glared at me and left for the garage. Her mind revealed she was thinking of taking a baseball bat to my Aston Martin. _Not the Vanquish, _I mentally groaned.

"Hello, Edward." Carlisle greeted me warmly, patting his hand on my shoulder as he passed.

"Hello, Carlisle. May I speak with you in your study?"

He looked at me speculatively. _He looks more serious than usual. I wonder what this is about_.

I didn't answer his thoughts, preferring to wait until we were in his study. Not that it provided any privacy from the others in the house, but I knew that Carlisle liked to think there.

He settled into his large leather chair next by his desk, as I started to pace.

I paused briefly to look at him. He watched my movements, patiently waiting for me to speak.

"Carlisle, I respect your wisdom and guidance. However, despite your wishes, I have befriended Bella Swan."

_He did what?_ I hadn't heard this much surprise from Carlisle in years. He had one of the most restful minds I knew. "I'm frankly surprised at you. I would have expected this from Alice but not from you."

Alice bell-like laughter rang throughout the house.

He continued, "She's human. You more than anyone should know how dangerous being near her could be."

"Actually she's not human."

_Did he just say she's not human? _

"She has abilities that no human could possibly possess. Although, I don't know what she is other than she's not human, vampire, or werewolf. I continue to hunt more than usual as a precaution, and I have been near her without hurting her."

_How near I wonder?_

"I've kissed her hand and wrist."

Emmett chuckled downstairs, "Rookie. I can think of a lot better places to kiss a girl."

I growled.

Carlisle looked taken aback, knowing how close I'd been to her throbbing pulse. "Impressive control. But what of her family? I'm sure that they would not approve."

"She told that her family was more tolerant of ours than I might believe." I omitted the part that I'd gloated this out of her.

_Hmmm. But this doesn't explain why he would be interested in this girl. He has shown no favor to any in all his existence…_

"After I saw the memory of her mourning her mother's death I wanted to protect her, and since then I have come to care for her greatly."

Alice squealed happily and Jasper thought, _It's rather nice to feel something other than boredom or distain from you._

Esme knocked softly on the door and opened it without waiting for a reply. _"Oh my goodness, Edward has found a girl!"_

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Edward, but I need to speak with Carlisle_." I'm so happy for you, my son. Go now, and I'll take care of your stubborn father._

"Certainly, Esme." I paused to kiss her cheek before I left. _Yes, I see this girl is good for you._

I left for a run. Alice's visions were usually spot on, but I still couldn't help feeling some apprehension that Carlisle would not yield. While I could continue to oppose him, the discord that would cause in the family would be intolerable. Bella was becoming so important to my very being that I was willing to leave the family if need be. I just hoped that wouldn't be necessary.

When I came home a number of hours later, I stopped by the garage and was relieved to see the Vanquish not in a mangled heap.

Esme greeted me in the hallway. _Everything is fine now, Edward. Carlisle has reconsidered his previous decision._

"Thank you, Esme."

Buoyed by this news and Esme's assistance, I went to my piano and began to play Esme's song.

She sighed happily with a smile on her face. _It's been so many years_.

Yes, it had been at least 20 years since I'd played this for her; since I'd played anything at all. Bella was right. I should play for Esme as it made her happy. I was ashamed of the all years I had spent in self absorption, and that it took this remarkable girl to make me see it.

As I thought of Bella, a new melody came to my mind. As I finished Esme's song, I began playing a jaunty tune.

Alice came up beside me and giggled. "Yes, Edward. I'd recognize this as Bella any day."

She sang a bit, and I added her contribution to the piece. "Alice, that is quite lovely. How about this?" I wrapped a layer of adoration around Bella's tune. This was my courtship for her spirited heart.

"Edward, that is marvelous!" Alice exclaimed and Esme agreed.

As I finished playing, Alice said, "I'm going to talk to Bella at lunch tomorrow, so don't try to keep her all to yourself. I see you sitting with her alone. "

"Please try not to scare her off with your crazed enthusiasm."

She laughed, "I promise to be good."

"Why don't I believe that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I opened the front door as I heard Uncle Billy's wheelchair come up the ramp. I closed the door behind him, and then assisted him with the foot rests. He stood and stretched his legs. "Darn, thing" he muttered, and I shadowed him into the kitchen. He started pulling out fixings for a sandwich. I leaned up against the counter.

I wasn't the only one who had to be creative in hiding my true self. As recording keeping and technology advanced, our tribe had had to adapt. Our extremely good health would have drawn attention, so we employed trusted doctors who faked our medical records, some people wore extra padding to simulate obesity, and others like Uncle Billy used devices such as canes or wheelchairs. The one thing we couldn't hide well was the height of the warriors. All of them were well over 6 feet tall. Even Leah was six feet tall. As usual, I was the odd one, being of average height for a human girl. Too much Charlie in me, I guess.

The saddest part was that the elders rarely shifted. This reduced their ability for the much longer lifetime being a werewolf provided. However it was necessary, as we couldn't have 150 year old or older people running around the res. The boys matured into werewolves at the age of 13 and shifted regularly until the age of 40.

Uncle Billy sat down at the table, and I sat next to him.

"Is something troubling you, Bella?" he asked. Uncle Billy was extremely good at reading faces.

"I'm not sure you're going to be happy with me. I have class with Edward. Because of this, I have been able to talk with him. He asked me to the Harvest Carnival. I accepted, but I wanted to let you know."

"I see." He stared at his sandwich. His brow was furrowed in thought.

"I love him, Uncle Billy."

He sighed, "I was afraid this would happen. I fear that this will be a difficult path for you, Bella."

"Yes, I imagine it will be, but when has my life been easy? I think Edward is part of my destiny, whatever it is. There must be a connection with the dreams and him now being here."

"That does seem possible."

"I want to tell him what I am."

Uncle Billy stiffened. "Bella, I'm not sure now is the time for you to reveal this to him."

"But how can he know me as I know him, if I can't show him?"

"For your safety, it is best that no one outside the tribe know."

I slammed my fist on the table causing it to break in half. I jumped up as angry tears welled in my eyes, "That's all I hear. Safety. How am I supposed to do great things for our people if I'm locked up all the time!" I yelled.

Uncle Billy stood up too, and Jacob appeared at the doorway.

"Bella, please be reasonable."

That was the wrong thing to say. "I'm tired of being reasonable! I want to be free!"

I stormed passed Jacob, pushing his hands away from me. I peeled off on my bike and headed back to Forks.

I left my bike in the garage and took off running. I was so angry that I didn't even bother to shift. I finally slowed down and realized I wasn't far from the Cullen house. I walked carefully forward a little further and then climbed a tree. From here I could hear him playing the piano. It was even more beautiful than in my dreams. I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket. It was well worn, as I carried it with me always. It was my favorite drawing of Edward.

"Hey, little bird. What are you doing up in that tree?"

Shit! I wasn't paying attention to anything but the picture and the music. Emmett had managed to catch me unaware. He was standing about 20 feet away from my tree.

I quickly swung over down and ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Alice and I were still at the piano when Emmett ambled in. "I found a little Bella birdie in a tree listening to your concert. She took off without talking to me, but she dropped this." Emmett handled me a tattered piece of paper.

I took it gingerly, afraid to damage it, and Alice peered over my shoulder. It was me at the piano. The level detail was astonishing. It was as if she'd taken a picture. Given what I was wearing, this was an image of me 40 years ago. We were in Alaska then. Yes, she'd captured the rug by the piano that we had in Alaska at that time. _How was this possible?_

"Edward, look at the date! " Alice exclaimed.

My eyes glanced down at the bottom corner of the page. It was dated three years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers!

Chapter 9

BPOV

I cursed at myself all the way home. I was so mad that I'd dropped my drawing, and I couldn't circle back to retrieve it with Emmett there.

Jacob was waiting for me, sitting on the porch steps.

"Why am I not surprised that you're here?" I sniffed the air, "And Seth too. That's positively diabolical."

Uncle Billy knew Jacob and Seth were my absolute favorite wolf brothers and who could talk me into or out of about anything. And that anything usually involved trouble. Like the time when we got really drunk a few summers ago and got tattoos. Fortunately our healing abilities erased the evidence in a matter of hours, so I'd never have to explain why I had the Cullen crest on my ass. I might as well have had "Property of Edward Cullen" tattooed there. That experience cured me of drinking.

Seth revealed himself by hanging upside down from a tree limb and waved. I wasn't the only one who had a thing for trees.

Jacob laughed, "Seth tagged along hoping to see you bust more stuff, and I pretty much sent myself. I got some info for you."

"Do tell." I flopped onto the step, and Seth took the other side.

"The elders met and are officially making you a warrior. They see now that it would be better if you were prepared for whatever is coming rather than sheltering you."

"What made them change their minds?"

"The Golden Eyes returning is making them edgy. They take it as a bad sign that other vampires are coming."

_Huh. That was interesting. Perhaps the one that killed Mom would return, giving us the opportunity destroy him._

"So when do I start?"

Seth spoke up, "You'll be patrolling with Quil, Embry, and me this weekend."

"Sweet."

Seth and Jacob drove back to La Push, and I went up to my room. I wasn't tired yet, so I decided to draw. Squaring my shoulders, I began drawing Edward in the hospital with Carlisle at his side. An image I had avoided for weeks, but my dream book wouldn't be complete without it. I added the unusual emerald green to Edward's eyes. What a beautiful color, but my soul sang for mesmerizing golden hues.

I ran my fingers down the page as I thought of Carlisle's vow to Edward's mother. So much death. My mind went back to that night in the woods, and I allowed myself to relive it. Something I had never done before. Somehow knowing that Edward had faced death and survived it in a matter of speaking, gave me the strength to face this now.

The summer before I turned 13, I felt an incredible urge to be in the forest. I would wake up in the woods sometimes or wake up dirtier than when I'd gone to bed. I learned later that this was common for the boys before they began the transition to their wolf forms, but no one in the tribe thought I'd end up a shape shifter. It was one of these very nights that I woke up in the woods, and heard an odd sound. As I walked closer to the noise, I heard the pack howling, and then there was a flash a few yards away from me. I continued forward, stumbling, as I couldn't see very well in the dark. I walked into a clearing, a meadow. I screamed. My mother. She was in a crumbled heap on the ground. I ran to her and threw myself down next to her, sobbing. Begging for her to be okay. But she was gone. Gone forever. She had died because of me. She'd had found me missing from my room and went searching for me.

Most of the pack had chased after the Red Eye and managed to rip his arm off before he escaped. Uncle Billy would not leave my side. I barely remember climbing onto his back and wrapping my arms around his massive neck as he carried me back to La Push. Charlie had been on patrol, so a cover story was provided that I had been staying in La Push that night instead of at home.

My mother's death was listed as an animal killing. Charlie had wandered for weeks in the woods trying to find the animal that had taken his wife. He was never the same. In a way I lost both my parents that night.

Tears spilled onto my drawing. I rested my head on my arms and sobbed. Sobbed for my mother, my father, the tribe, and myself. When I'd cried myself out, I felt at peace. A peace I never knew I would find. With my head still on my arms, I fell asleep with the memory of Edward's music playing in my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I stared at the drawing as I'd done so for the last few hours, but I wasn't really seeing what was front of me anymore. I was struggling with myself. I wanted to see her, even just a glimpse of her. Surely she was asleep by now. Finally I gave in, the pull being too great. It was as impossible as the sea remaining still, ignoring the pull, the sway of his love, the Moon. I ran through the woods to her house, pausing with it sight. This would be easier if she didn't have extraordinary senses, I mused. I listened carefully. I only heard the rhythmic breathing of one person in the house. I slowly approached the house, listening to the precious heart beating that I knew to be Bella's. I climbed the tree near her room, amused that I was copying her actions from earlier this evening. Had she felt the pull too? I quickly reached a branch where I could see into her room. I should have felt guilt for this ungentlemanly behavior, but all I could feel was the urgency of seeing her again. She was asleep at her desk. I felt a twinge of pity. That must not be a comfortable way for her to sleep. I fought the desire to place her in her bed where she belonged. But even if she didn't wake up, she'd smell my scent in the morning. I couldn't risk scaring her.

Then I heard the most splendid thing. She said my name in her sleep. I leaped to her window sill, and held on the top of the sill with my hands with my feet resting on the bottom, I crouched down, leaning against the house so I could see in.

"I love you," Bella whispered. I pressed my palm against the window. My fingers spread wide in attempt to get as close to her as the glass would allow. I closed my eyes as her sweet words echoed in my head. How long I had desired to hear these words. And to hear them from such a delightful, spirited girl. A girl who could swear like a sailor and preferred wearing worn out men's clothing. A girl who drew like a master with likely no training. A girl who knew all my dark secrets, yet was not afraid. A girl with eyes so deep, they could bring a man to his knees. A man…Yes, she could resurrect the man from a monster.

She was my everything. She was my very existence. She was my love.

Howling in the distance entered my consciousness, and Bella stirred. I jumped down and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I sat up, confused. The pack was howling. I swung around and caught a flash at my window. I ran to it and saw a hand print clearly visible. I placed my own hand to it, covering as much of it as my much smaller hand would allow. Edward. I felt the desperate urge to follow.

My phone rang, and I reluctantly removed my hand from the already fading print. Uncle Billy confirmed what I suspected from the howling. A Red Eye had been spotted. He had been chased out of the area, but Uncle Billy cautioned that I to be extra careful the next few days. Fortunately my newly established warrior status was not revoked.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you reviewers and readers! Sorry for the delay. The holidays and studying for my karate test have taken up a lot time lately.

I had some annoying errors, so updated with corrections. Sorry to get your hopes up.

Chapter 10

EPOV

I sat at a table alone waiting for Bella. The others, besides Alice, thought I was crazy wanting to be with someone not of our kind. While Jasper and Emmett had grown bored of my obsession, Rosalie continued to seethe with anger and jealousy.

Bella walked in, with all the strut I expected, and then some. However, even from a distance, I could see a softening to her face that had not been there before; as if a great weight had been lifted from her. This transformation made her radiant, and I wasn't the only one to notice. Many human male minds were swirling with thoughts of her. I growled softly. I had just found my love, and I didn't want to share.

"Bella," I whispered.

She'd been looking at my family's table with a disappointed look on her face. A smile formed as her eyes quickly found me across the room. The human males hung on that smile along with me. A small hope grew in me that perhaps I have played some part in this change in her. I longed to be somewhere less crowded. Somewhere where no one, including my family could hear us. Somewhere where I can ask about the drawing.

I overheard Newton saying knowingly to his friends, "Don't even think about trying to ask Bella out, she's servicing Edward Cullen." My eyes narrowed. I was extremely tired of Newton's despicable slander.

Bella's face hardened slightly, obviously having heard too, and my anger at Newton grew. Then she winked at me and said "I'll be over soon. I have to make a slight detour."

She filled her tray with the most revolting looking food. Chili, I heard in other minds. This nasty concoction brought shudders of disgust from the general population. Not only was it foul in taste, apparently it wasn't even warm, which I knew was important to humans.

She started walking towards me but had chosen a route that would have her passing Newton. I watched her eyes dart around, taking in her surroundings. She expertly tripped on nothing, and the "food" splattered on the back of Newton's head and down his back. She flicked the tray slightly sending some chili onto Lauren while she was at it. Lauren screamed hysterically as it landed on her hair and face.

Chaos ensued. Emmett roared in laughter, alarming some of the students closest to him. Jasper was momentarily overwhelmed by Emmett's mirth and sent a shock wave of glee throughout the cafeteria. Bella giggled under her breath as Mike stood up and tried unsuccessfully to see the globs of mess running down his back. I covered my mouth and laughed, knowing it wasn't all Jasper's influence.

Bella exclaimed innocently, "Oh, Mike, I'm so sorry about that!" His mind went fuzzy as he stared at her.

"No problem, Bella." He managed to stammer out.

She set her tray on his table and in the confusion, stole the apple off his.

"I hope that comes out." She murmured apologetically.

Jasper regained himself and sent a calming effect across the room.

Bella sat down across from me.

"Impressive. The humans actually believed that was an accident."

"Years of practice." She grinned conspiratorially at me.

I slid my tray over to her, "You need more than that apple."

"Thanks!" She must be very hungry. How could anyone so small eat so much food?

She looked up at me watching her and swallowed. "Sorry, I have a mega metabolism."

I smiled at her, thinking of how much I adored her oddities. Her heart started to thud a little faster.

I couldn't resist teasing her, "So there was a lot of running around last night."

She blinked at me.

"I heard the wolves." I elaborated, and she immediately looked relieved.

"Stinking mutts." Rosalie decided to chime in. I glared at her.

Bella ignored her. "The pack chased a Red Eye out of the area."

"Do you join them on these chases?" I asked, concerned at the thought.

"No, my family has been very protective of me."

"I can understand why they would be protective of you." My voice full of emotion I couldn't suppress.

Rose was mentally making gagging sounds while Emmett and Jasper sighed in bored annoyance. Alice giggled.

Bella stared into my eyes, and her heart beat erratically. I again fell into the chocolate depths of hers and grabbed the table for support. She and I both shook free from entanglement when her apple was suddenly crushed in her hands, and I have broken a piece off the table. My quick assessment confirmed that only my family witnessed this. Jasper and Rosalie couldn't believe my lack of control, and Emmett thought I was extremely funny. Alice thought about how wonderful new love was.

Bella exclaimed softly. "Dang it!" and removed the apple pulp from her hands onto her tray. I handed her napkins and quickly erased the evidence of the shape of my fingers on the table. Rounding out the damage so it was smooth on the table, like an old wound. My foot scattered the wood remains on the floor far from us. All through this, I carefully checked to make sure we weren't observed. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Safe.

"We seem to have quite the effect on one another," I said lightly.

I expected a retort but instead she blushed a beautiful color. Venom filled my mouth at the delightful pooling of blood, but I quickly swallowed it.

I reached across the table, my finger trailing down her hot cheek, "What a contradiction you are. A bad girl who blushes."

She grimaced and threatened mockingly, "Tell anyone, and I'll steal the Volvo for a joyride."

Rosalie's voice sneered our way, "Better not touch my M3, Bitch." I stiffened at her vile words.

Bella turned to look at my sister, saying under her breath, "Don't worry, Rosalie. I wouldn't dream of touching your precious BMW. However, I wouldn't mind running my hands up and down that mountain boy of yours."

Emmett and Jasper grabbed Rosalie from either side preventing her from rising up and coming after Bella. Jasper sent a wave of calm out again. They ended up walking her out of the cafeteria. Alice giggled in delight.

_Finally someone to stand up to Rosalie. _She thought.

"Bella, I'm very sorry for her behavior, but you need to be careful with Rose. She's dangerous." I said, worried.

"And you think I'm not?" The look on her face made me pause. Yes, Bella could be dangerous. I found this both slightly unsettling and high exciting at the same time. I'd focused on my need to not hurt Bella, not fully realizing that she could likely inflict equal damage to me if she desired. The knowledge that I wasn't the only predator at this table was astounding.

Alice took this moment to prance over.

She sat down next to Bella, "Bella, that was quite a move with your food. I didn't realize it could be so much fun to fling." She envisioned flinging blood around, and I winched and shook my head quickly.

_Sorry Edward_. She thought, instantly contrite.

"Hey, Twinkletoes," Bella greeted Alice easily. I could see by the smile on her face that she already liked Alice. "So when are you planning to come over to my house?"

We both started at this.

Alice recovered quickly, "I was thinking an hour before Edward picks you up. I have some clothes you might like."

Bella was clearly touched by this. "You didn't have to do that, Alice."

"I know, but what are friends for?"

"These clothes don't involve red velvet or black leather do they? Edward could pull that off, but I doubt I could." Bella teased.

Alice laughed, grabbing her stomach. I couldn't remember my sister laughing this hard. "Yes, that was a very different time in the fashion world. I promise no red velvet. But as for black leather, I suppose I could take the Harley bike boots back." She trailed off speculatively.

Bella grabbed her in a big hug. "You didn't!"

"I did!" Alice giggled. "See you Friday night." She left after giving me a wink.

I sat there stunned through this entire exchange. The continued information that Bella somehow knew my past, knew my family's ways, and how easily she interacted with Alice raced through my mind. She looked at me with such an openly happy look on her face that my thoughts shifted from confusion to a startling conclusion. She somehow knew me, possibly knew everything about me, and yet she loved me.

I composed my face to a neutral look, as I pulled out the folded piece of paper from my pocket and slid it to her. "I believe this is yours."

She ran her fingers over the folded paper without opening it. It was clear it meant a lot to her, and my dead heart would have swelled if it could.

"You're at your happiest when you're playing, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, until recently, that this," Again, I couldn't suppress my emotions well.

I saw what can only be interpreted as love in her eyes as she said, "I promise you'll understand soon. It's better to show you some things while I explain."

"Bella, I should tell you that I won't be in school the next few days. It's going to be sunny, and Alice and I are going hunting up North."

"Oh, so when are you leaving?" she asked.

"Right after school today, but I'll be sure to be back in time for the Harvest Carnival." I paused, "I'm going to miss you greatly."

She smiled at this and then slid the drawing back to me. "Please keep it to remember me by."

I was touched by this gesture, "Thank you, Bella."

I took her hand and kissed it. I carefully placed the paper back in my pocket. We dumped our tray and left for Biology. I knew full well that the few days away from her were going to feel like an eternity.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N What a crazy week it's been! I passed my karate test (woot!) but also have been sick all week. Bulch! Please review – it makes me happy!  This chapter is a slightly steamy.

Chapter 11

BPOV

The next few days dragged painfully. The only things that kept me sane were riding my bike and running with the pack. Uncle Billy thought it was a good thing to do before I started patrolling over the weekend, something I couldn't agree with more.

Friday afternoon, I was "straightening" my room by shoving stuff in piles or under my bed, when there was a knock at my window. I looked up to see Alice waving cheerfully. I opened the window for her, and she lithely jumped in, a number of bags daggled from one of her hands.

I grinned at her, "I do have a door, you know."

She smiled back, "But where's the fun in that?"

She placed the bags on my bed, "Now, Bella, I really think you're going to like these, and more importantly, Edward will like seeing you in them."

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

I quickly striped down to my underwear, bra, and favorite skull socks. Years of shape shifting around a bunch of boys had pretty much killed any sense of modesty I had.

Alice stared at me.

"What?" I asked defensively, looking down. They were perfectly good underwear. No holes even.

"Your underclothes don't match," she whispered in horror.

"They're supposed to match?" I asked, baffled, wondering why this was important.

"Well since you've been without a woman's guidance for years, I suppose it's to be expected that you wouldn't know. But now that Auntie Alice is here, things are going to change." She said in a no nonsense voice.

I raised my hands in surrender and said, "Whatever you say "Auntie Alice," as long as you don't make me wear girly clothes."

Her eyes narrowed shrewdly, "I'm starting easy on you, but I guarantee you'll be sporting a skirt in the near future."

"No" It was my turn to whisper in horror.

She giggled, "I've seen it."

"Damn future seers," I muttered as I pulled on my new jeans. They were snug yet not tight, and I liked that they were black. I turned and saw that Alice was staring again.

"Now what?" Surely my butt didn't look too big.

"What's that on your arm, Bella? Is it one of those brands that were a subculture rage a few years back?" She asked curiously.

"No, it's a birthmark. It's a thunderbird, which is kind of cool. It's a very powerful creature from our legends."

I turned sideways so she could get a better look at it, and suddenly her face went blank. I grabbed her as she sank to the floor. I held her for a number of minutes. I started to panic, thinking I should call Edward and tell him that I had somehow broken his sister, when she blinked up at my frightened face.

"Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still concerned.

"Yes, it was nothing." I could tell that for a second she had debated telling me about her vision but obviously had changed her mind. Given that I liked living in the moment, I wasn't really interested in knowing anyway, so I didn't ask.

We helped each other up, and I put on my new shirt, liking the fit of the royal blue thermal and appreciating the long sleeves. Then I pulled on my calf high Harley bike boots. _Heaven!_

"Wow, these are awesome, Alice!" I crowed, happily.

She looked me over with an appraising expression on her face. She smiled approvingly," Yes, this will do nicely. Now I'll just have to replace everything else in your closet and burn your old stuff."

"Oh no, you won't!"

"Yes, I will. Shall we brush your hair into submission?"

The door bell rang right on time, and my phone rang a second later.

"Shit!" I groaned, seeing on the display it was Uncle Billy.

Alice laughed, "I'll let Edward in while you talk to your family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I stood at the door waiting to see Bella. My still form belied the restlessness I felt inside. I was also jealous that Alice had an entire hour of Bella to herself.

Alice opened the door. I raised an eyebrow in question.

_Bella will be down soon. She's assuring her family that she'll be fine. Apparently this is the first time Bella has gone on a date._ Alice thought, amused.

I thought to myself sardonically, _And with a vampire, no less. I'm sure the tribe is thrilled. _

_Edward, you've gotta see this._

An image of Bella in her undergarments flashed into her mind.

"Alice, please!" I moaned quietly, as desired whipped through me at this unexpected image.

_Hee, hee. Just making sure I had your attention. Look at her arm. _

I focused my attention on Bella's arm in Alice's mind.

_Now watch the vision I received after seeing it._

_I could see Bella but everything around her was hazy except the turbulent sky. Her hair was plastered to the sides of her face, and she appeared to have some sort of blanket draped around her. She was shouting, but there was not sound. However fear and anger were clear on her face. Lightning flashed in and with it appeared an enormous bird high in the sky, directly above Bella. The silence was broken by an ear piercing scream from the bird. _

The image faded, and I looked at Alice in alarm. If the fabled defender of death was near Bella, she was in danger.

"Did you share this vision with Bella?" I asked inaudibly.

_No. I wasn't sure what it meant. Bella's future is so unpredictable for me to read that I didn't want to stress her out if it didn't mean anything._

I could tell that Alice was worried too, even without knowing what the bird meant.

I vowed to myself that I would do everything I could to keep her safe.

Bella came down the stairs then. "Sorry about that. Had to get off my leash," she said derisively.

I drank in the beauty of her face and her lovely, cascading hair. I had missed her profoundly these last, miserable days. Her figure was magnificent, and my mind strayed briefly back to the image of her scantily clad form until I pushed it back, ashamed. Her clothes were rough yet very feminine, at the same time. I appreciated the way her boots encased her slender calves.

_Am I thanked?_ Alice asked.

I nodded slightly.

_Good!_

She gave Bella a quick hug and left to sprint home.

I had my right hand behind my back, and I now pulled it in front of me, offering Bella a box. She looked at me in surprise.

"While it is a custom to provide one's date with flowers or chocolates, I thought you might like these better." I explained softly.

She took the box with a bright, curious look on her face. She claimed my hand, and led me the couch. I delighted in her touch. Warmth radiated into my hand and up my arm. I felt the burn as I continued to swallow the venom induced by her heady scent. Too long, I'd been away from her. Yet, the monster was in check.

"Please sit down," She invited, as she sat.

She opened the box and gasped. I smiled. _Yes, I thought that would be well received_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

"Uncle Billy, I can't talk long. My date is here." I said, trying to hide the extreme irritation I felt. I loved Uncle Billy, no matter how much he mothered me.

"I just wanted to tell you that the pack will patrol closer to the area you will be, just in case they are needed."

"Uncle Billy!"

"I just want to be sure you're safe. After that Red Eye came through a few days ago, we can't be too careful."

"Fine." I hung up the phone.

I pulled up the loose floor board and removed my dream book. I placed it in my backpack, which I slung over my shoulder and then replaced the board. For the last two days, I'd dreamed of showing it to Edward, and I could take a hint.

I went downstairs, still fuming. Forget werewolves, they were mother hens.

"Sorry about that. Had to get off my leash," I said to them, miffed.

My annoyance quickly faded as my eyes hungrily roamed over Edward. God, I'd missed him. He was gorgeous as ever in jeans and a dark grey button down shirt. I wanted to run my hands through his expertly tousled hair. I wondered what it would be like to feel his lips on mine. I hoped I would know tonight.

He and Alice seemed to be holding some private exchange, and then she hugged me and left.

Edward surprised me by removing his hand behind his back and holding out a box. I looked at him, surprised.

"While it is a custom to provide one's date with flowers or chocolates, I thought you might like these better." He said, his voice as soft as velvet. Lord, I'd missed his voice.

I took the package and his hand, which was wonderfully cool. I walked us to the couch, and asked him to sit next to me as I plunked down.

I opened the box and gasped in amazement. My hand reaching in to confirm that what I'd seen was real. Inside were sketchpads of very high quality, and a large pen set specifically designed for pen and ink drawing. Everything in the box was very expensive.

I squared my shoulders and looked up at him, "Edward, this is an amazing gift. But I can't accept it."

He looked at me in disappointment, "Why ?"

"It's so expensive," I muttered, looking down again.

"Bella, please take it. Money is but a trivial thing compared to your happiness." He said in a very persuasive voice.

I felt myself starting to give, and then he slowly, very carefully leaned in and kissed my cheek. He whispered in my ear, "Please, Bella. It would make me very happy."

I sighed and said tartly, "Fine. I'll accept it."

He pulled back and smiled. His eyes alight with satisfaction.

I placed the box on the end table, and he stood up, offering me his hand. I grabbed my backpack up as we headed to the Volvo.

I rolled my eyes, as he paused to open the passenger door for me, though I secretly loved his gentlemanly ways.

I settled in deeply to the plush chair as he zipped around and got into the driver's seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Bella sighed happily as I drove out of Forks to a neighboring agricultural area.

I wondered what she was thinking and asked. As usual, I received an answer I wasn't quite expecting.

"I'm thrilled to be in a car that goes above 55." I chuckled as we were going over three times that speed.

"Bella, if you could have any car you wanted, what would you pick?" I asked curious.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe a Ferrari. A red one, of course. But if I could have anything, I'd have a garage full of motorcycles. Harleys, Hondas, Yamahas, Kawasakis…" She rattled off motorcycles like Alice naming designer labels. I smiled as she continued, her eyes glittering with excitement, "Oh, and Nortons. I'd give my left boob for a custom built Norton Commando."

_Clearly, she was very passionate about motorcycles if she was willing to sacrifice body parts for them. Especially, delightful body parts. Stop it, Edward, you're starting to sound like Newton. _

"Oh!" She exclaimed, her heart sped up a bit, "And then there are the racers. I might need two garages."

I laughed, again thinking of Alice, owner of many closets. "I've never ridden a motorcycle." I confessed.

"Really? I can totally see you on a Ducati Streetfighter." Her eyes scanned me, and the look on her face showed me that she liked very much what she saw in her mind's eye.

_How I wished I could read her mind._

"Man, I wish you could read my mind, so I could show you want it's like riding a bike," she said, and I thrilled at how closely our minds were tracking.

"Tell me," I commanded quietly.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Venom filled my mouth at the view of her exposed neck. But instead of wanting to bite, I wanted to kiss.

"Freedom," She began reverently. "Pure freedom. No protective walls surrounding me" Without opening her eyes, she reached up and dismissively smacked the Volvo's frame with a knuckle. "There's nothing between me and the road but the bike. Raw, pulsing power. I go faster, jamming into higher gears." Her voice filled with excitement as she imagined riding, and passion seeped into me at her unintentionally seductive words and tone.

"Faster, faster. Then I'm going too fast, losing control. There's a blur of friction, pain, blood, and I'm lying in the road, laughing. The killer road rash and scolding from Jacob, well worth it."

The monster whined at the mention of blood, but I rapidly squelched him back down. I shifted in my seat, my pants uncomfortably tight, and I blinked as I realized the cause. Never before…

Her eyes opened, and she looked at me with joy in her eyes, "You should try it sometime."

Overpowering love claimed me as I realized she was starting to open up to me, to really trust me. I swallowed painfully, as she was waiting for me to reply.

"Yes, perhaps, I should." I said, huskily.

She smiled at me, completely unaware of her power over me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I looked into Edward's smoldering eyes. I'd started to worry that I was boring him with all the bike talk, but he didn't look bored. Instead, he watched me intently, and I had a strong urge to kiss him. Soon, soon, I promised myself.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 12

BPOV

The Harvest Carnival was already jammed with FHS students when Edward and I arrived. It was a perfect night, clear and cool.

I bit happily into a caramel apple as we walked. A glob of caramel clung to my lip. I caught Edward eyeing me, so I made a big show of licking it off just to mess with him.

He grinned and linked his fingers with mine. His eyes lit up as we strolled among the games.

He drew us over to the baseball toss. _Yes, Edward had a great love for baseball. _

His long fingers grasped the ball and a look of concentration that appeared on his face. He threw the ball, and it sailed through the hole. He missed the next one, and smiled at my mocking expression. He said under his breath, "Can't be too perfect, can I?"

_Damn perfect was right._

He continued to play until he won a medium sized teddy bear, the largest prize at the booth. He offered it to me with a smile.

He watched me intently as I snuggled it close, "What? Even us tough girls like our teddies."

He laughed.

I looked at the teddy bear, thinking of a name for him, "I shall call you Wrigley."

"As in Wrigley Field? Do you know Chicago?" Edward asked, his interest clearly peaked.

"I've never been to Chicago, but it holds a special place in my heart." I said, softly.

He raised my hand and kissed it. We'd stopped, and I was barely aware of the people milling around us.

He gave me one of those heart thumping smiles, and said, "Let's get you some more food. I'm sure that metabolism of yours is in need of it."

I placed Wrigley in my backpack with his head poking out and hunted up goodies from a number of booths. We sat down to listen to the folk band as I ate. I wasn't fan of this type of music normally, but it was the perfect sound for the carnival. Edward seemed to be having a good time, and I was happier than I'd been in years.

I threw away my trash, and we stood in line for the hayride. The wagon pulled up, and we climbed in and walked to the very back row. We sat down and looked at each other, both wondering what to do next. He cautiously wrapped his arm around me, and I leaned into his hard chest. I relaxed as he did. The kids closest to us shifted further up front.

"That's quite a power you have," I mumbled.

"Yes, you're the only non vampire who doesn't avoid me like the plague. And why is that, I wonder?" he asked, teasingly.

"Cuz I'm a special breed of girl who happens to find you irresistible." I replied pertly.

"The feeling is definitely reciprocated," he laughed softly, sending chills of delight down my back.

"Am I making you too cold?" he asked.

"No. I'm a regular space heater. It's rather nice feeling cool for a change. And you? Am I too warm?"

"I feel almost human."

"I take it that's a good thing?"

"It's a very good thing." He replied, and he kissed the top of my head. _Yes, he's getting bolder._

The tractor plodded slowly up the path. Normally I'd be impatient going so slowly, but with Edward's arm around me, I didn't care if we went snail speed.

Edward laughed softly to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Corn." _Okay, that must be some inside vamp joke._

"And what's funny about corn?" I asked, loftily.

"It reminds me of Emmett. In 1990, we were passing though Iowa. He'd been drinking squirrel blood, which for some reason makes him act like he's on drugs."

I snickered, trying to picture Emmett on drugs.

"He ran around in circles in a corn field, high on squirrel. His efforts resulted in something resembling a crop circle, and the townspeople swore they'd been visited by aliens. He and Jasper teamed up after that and made elaborate crop circles all over the country for a number of years until Carlisle caught on. I even designed a few."

I laughed loudly, earning reproving looks from the other couples.

"That's freakin' hilarious. Vampires making crop circles." I said inaudibly.

The man driving the trailer hitched to the wagon came to the end of the route, and laboriously turned it around, struggling with the mud.

Jessica piped up, "Can't we go into the corn maze?"

"Sorry, missy. The lighting is faulty, so the corn maze is only available during the day right now."

Disappointed grumbles sounded around the wagon.

I straightened up and looked at Edward. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe that and more. Shall we play a game of find and catch the vampire?"

"Yes, that's an excellent idea."

We both climbed over the back of the wagon and jumped down quietly. No one appeared to either notice or care.

We crunched up to the entrance.

"I suppose you picked the maze's layout out of that man's head?" I asked.

"Yes, that's why I thought this would be more fun than just finding the way out. Catch me if you can." He taunted as he raced off into the maze.

"Consider yourself so caught."

His laugh sounded lightly from somewhere in the maze, and his voice whispered sensually back to me, "All I hear is talk, Miss Swan. Show me some action."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I ran at full speed to get some distance while Bella and I bantered, making sure to run into some dead ends and back out. I marveled at how alive I felt. I was almost jittery. I enjoyed playing prey to her predator and looked forward to the chase.

I reduced my speed, and I could hear her heart beating. Otherwise she was almost silent. That was until she started cursing loudly at a dead end. I laughed softly.

"Stupid, cocky vampire." She mumbled, and I couldn't help but laugh harder.

The game continued, and she tracked me closely. I knew she was near me, but she used a tactic I wasn't expecting. She leaped over the corn wall and landed on my back, wrapping her arms and legs around me tightly. The impact made me stagger, and it sounded like she'd knocked the wind out of herself, but then she laughed and said, "Gotcha."

"So you have. Hold on tight." I ran through the maze as fast as I could while carrying her. She laughed with joy as we ran.

"Holy shit, you're fast!" She exclaimed as I came to a stop, and she slid off my back and onto the ground. She patted the ground next to her in invitation. I sat next to her, my breathing slowing back to normal.

She watched me, her eyes bright. I reached my hand out and smoothed her hair back. She leaned her cheek into my hand.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you," she whispered.

"Will you tell me?" I whispered in return.

She nodded her head and pulled her backpack onto her lap. She put the bear on the other side of her and pulled out a thick book. She scooted closer to my side.

"I dream of you every night. Every night for the last four years." She paused and looked at me. I took her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"A few months after my mom died, I started dreaming of crimson eyes." She opened the book to the first page, and I flinched at the eyes staring back at me. "At first I thought I was dreaming about my mother's killer but I never saw him or any other Red Eye."

_I was thankful of that._

"Then I started seeing more than the eyes. I saw a face, a body, and then moving images and sounds like a movie. I later understood that the eyes were yours during your newborn years."

"You saw me as a newborn?" I asked, horrified. _How could she be near me after seeing the monster raving for human blood?_

She handed me the book, and I began to page through it, seeing images of myself throughout the years. She had even witnessed my rogue days. I suppressed a shudder as I remembered my violent behavior before returning to Carlisle's ways. Each image was drawn with exquisite detail. My family often appeared with me. This explained why Bella knew them so well, and why she easily accepted Alice as her friend.

"Yes. I've experienced many parts of your existence but not in any order. My last dream of your past was your creation." Her voice quivered on the last word, and I looked up sharply. Her eyes welled with tears, and one coursed down her cheek. I placed the book down, and pulled her to me carefully. I began to hum her song to her, hoping to soothe her.

"I could do nothing but watch you almost die from Spanish Influenza. Only to hear you screaming as you changed." Pain rang in her voice as she remembered.

_Dear God. How I wish she hadn't witnessed this. Bella should not have to carry such pain._

I held her a little closer to me and kissed the top of her head.

She gave a shuddering, little sigh and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry all over you."

"Bella, why do you think you have these dreams?" I asked gently.

"I think the dreams were a way for me to know and trust you. So I wouldn't hate you or your family the way I hate the Red Eye who killed my mother. When you returned to Forks, I stopped dreaming of your past. Now I only dream of our future."

She pulled back and her eyes shone with love. She had journeyed along with me, waiting for me find her, my mate.

"You are my life now." I leaned over slowly and carefully placed my lips to hers, the heat infusing my lips, my face in warmth. She held very still, yet her heart pounded. I brushed my lips back and forth in a feather light caress, testing what I could handle. I accepted the burn as I swallowed venom. I would endure much more to be with her. The monster remained hidden. I added pressure, and she carefully responded. The kiss deepened, and her arms wrapped around my neck. Her fingers clung to my hair. Fire flamed, and I felt my control slipping, but before I could pull away, she was gone.

"Bella," I called after her, anxiously, as she ran. _Had I scared her?_

She answered breathlessly without stopping or looking back. "I have to go… I have to pee. I'll meet you by the car."

I didn't remember much about this part of being human but the human expression, "When you gotta go, you gotta go" ruefully came to my mind. I placed the book back in her bag, along with her bear, slung it over my shoulder, and started back out of the maze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I ran out of the maze, yelling back at him the only excuse that came to my mind in my desperate need to escape.

Shit monkeys, that was close. The kiss we'd shared was beautiful and overpowering. My first kiss, and I had almost shifted. I had to leave to get space between us. I would tell Edward what I was, but I couldn't just spring it on him like that. I groaned as I thought how horrible that would have been.

I headed straight into the forest and began running North, planning to run this out of my system quickly and then return to Edward.

Then I saw him in the distance. A vampire with only one arm. I stopped, and he disappeared into the forest. I whistled, and the pack howled in answer. It would take them minutes to catch up to me. If I waited, we could lose him. I yanked off my new boots and shifted, silently apologizing to Alice for ripping up my new clothes.

I ran after the Red Eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I heard a loud whistle in the distance and the wolves howl, but before I could question it my phone rang.

"Hi Alice," I said cheerfully.

"Edward, I'm worried about Bella." She said tensely.

"She's using the facilities at the moment. While the portable toilets don't appear to be very hygienic, I don't think she's in any peril." I teased.

"Porta-Potties! Gross! Fortunately Bella did not go anywhere near one of those foul things. She ran into the woods. I saw a nomad, and then Bella's future disappeared. She's likely with the wolves, but after the vision I had earlier, I'm worried."

When Alice had said nomad, I began running through the woods, "I'll find her, Alice. I'll make sure she's safe."

A/N Sorry for the cliffie. The moment you've been waiting for is coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers. This is a **huge** reveal chapter, and I hope you stick with me afterwards because there's **lots** more to come!

The Native American creation story that Bella mentions to Edward are based on legends from the book, Indian Legends of the Pacific Northwest by Ella E. Clark, which I then melded into shape shifting mythology.

Chapter 13

BPOV

I crashed through underbrush and leaped over fallen logs, not even bothering to quietly pursue the Red Eye. All that mattered was that I didn't lose him. _Was he Mom's killer? How many one armed vamps were out there? At least one freakin' too many. I'll get the bastard, Charlie, I promise. I owe you that much._

I slowed to a stop in a large open area, searching for the vamp. He leered down at me from a large boulder.

"Well, well. The Council will be very interested in learning about you. I'd take you to them myself, but I'm here for other reasons."

The wolves howled nearby, and the Red Eye jumped down to run again, but I was ready for him. I slammed into him mid air. My teeth slashed at his throat as we fell back to the ground. We landed heavily. He snarled and punched at me. I grabbed his arm in my powerful jaws and jerked back, tearing it from the socket. He screamed, and thrashed around, ready to bolt. I grabbed his leg before he could get away, reefing him onto his stomach, ready to pounce. The pack broke out from the trees and converged on him, pushing me back. He screamed as they tore him to pieces.

Jacob grabbed a scrap of the Red Eye's clothing, so the Elders could identify his scent. We began running south. There was no way I could return to Edward now. I would have to call him as soon as I reached La Push. I prayed he'd forgive me.

"Bella!"

_Edward!_ I turned to see him as we ran by, my darkest fears surfacing. _No, this can't be happening!_ _Would he reject me? Had I lost everything avenging Mom's death? _I relived that incredible kiss, drowning now bitter sweetness. I had run to protect him from the shock of my transforming, only for him to see now. I hadn't even told him that I loved him, and I couldn't tell him now. _Fuck and double fuck!_ I shoved towards him, desperate to reach him, but my wolf brothers pushed me back on course. I was needed in La Push. I continued to run, my heart breaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I ran into the woods tracking Bella's scent, running much slower than I would have liked, but it was necessary so I didn't lose the trail. I approached an area where her scent was very strong. My eyes widened in horror, and I dropped to my knees. My hands shook as I picked up the torn pieces of her clothing and clenched them to me, roaring in fear and rage. But there was no blood. She could still be alive. I stood and hope coursed through me as I found her trail again and began running. I could hear a short scream in the distance, but I knew it wasn't Bella. It was a vampire.

I could hear the wolves ahead of me. They must have cut northwest, as our paths had not crossed.

I continued towards the sound of screaming, and then the pack blazed through the woods next to me. I ran alongside them, trying to see Bella within their protective numbers, but I couldn't find her. _And then, was it truly possible? _ I saw running in the middle of the pack, the most beautiful mountain lion, smaller than the wolves but bigger than any puma I had encountered… than I had ever hunted.

"Bella!" I shouted over the thundering pack, desperate to know if it was her, to know she was safe.

_Edward! _ The mountain lion turned her head and pressed towards me, but the wolves shouldered her back in the direction they were running. I snarled at the rough act.

The pack vision of killing the vampire was superseded by strength of Bella's thoughts. _I could read her mind! _ She relived our kiss, and I was staggered by the sweetness of that duel memory. She had run because she was afraid of losing control, of shifting before she could properly explain, and now I knew. She feared my rejection, of losing everything. She desperately wanted me to know of her love. She had pursued this vampire believing him to be her mother's killer.

Pain for her welled up. _I must tell her it didn't matter what she was. I would love her for the rest of my existence._

I surged forward trying to reach her, but the Alpha blocked me. I growled at him. _Go home. Bella's safe. We're taking her back to La Push._ The pack mind echoed this message.

I stood there, gnashing my teeth in frustration, until the final wolf, Seth, crossed in front of me. _Nice bear_, he chuckled. The laugh echoed throughout the pack.

I had forgotten Bella's bag on my shoulder. I turned to see her bear sticking out from the top. I was not ready to be dismissed.

While the wolves had likely been thorough, I followed the trail back to the nomad's remains. I gathered and burned every piece I could find. Bella's scent was intermixed with those of the wolves and the vampire, so I knew she had fought him. I was grateful she had not been injured. As I searched, something alien to the forest floor caught my attention. I knelt down and picked up a small piece of paper. Printed on it was an image of a thunderbird just like Bella's birthmark. This vampire had been looking for the mark, and perhaps he wasn't the only one. I stuffed the paper in my pocket, and ran back to the carnival.

On the way, I stopped to pick up the remains of Bella's clothes and her boots so they would not be found by human or vampire and circled around to the woods closest to the Volvo. I waited until there was no one to observe me and swiftly reached my car, throwing everything in trunk. I rapidly drove off, not wanting anyone to see that Bella wasn't with me.

I called Alice as I sped back to Forks.

"Edward! I've been so worried! Did you find her?" Dread and hope warred in her voice.

"The wolves killed the nomad. Bella's safe and returning to La Push with the wolves. I haven't had a chance to speak with her, so I'm going to wait at her house until she returns."

I decided I would wait until I spoke with Bella before revealing her secret to my family, even to my favorite sister.

"Oh, good! So tell me, did you kiss her?" She asked, excited.

I gave a short laugh. _Alice and her priorities. "_Yes. I cannot express in words how fantastic that kiss was."

"I'm so happy for you! Esme, he kissed her!" Alice yelled.

I could hear Esme in the background, "Oh, oh, give me the phone, Alice. Edward, dear, why don't you bring Bella to the house tomorrow? I'd love to chat with her, and you could play for her!"

"I'll be sure to invite her, Esme, but at the moment I'm not sure she'll want to come."

"Is everything okay, Edward?" she asked, concerned.

"I believe it will be. If I'm not home tonight, don't worry."

"I promise! Have fun with Bella."

"Edward, I left Bella more clothes!" Alice shrieked in the background before the phone disconnected.

As I drove, my mind raced with what I had learned. Bella was a shape shifter, of my favorite prey no less. The irony was astounding, yet in some way it seemed fitting. She was my match, and my prey choice had been indicative of my own traits. I vowed never to hunt a mountain lion ever again. I shivered thinking how fortunate I had been not crossed paths with her while hunting when we first moved here.

My thoughts turned to my reading her mind. What an unexpected gift, it had been. In that brief moment, I understood everything. There was no confusion, no anger, no doubt, no worry. There was only the need to reassure Bella of my love. And that need burned within me.

I parked on a side street down from Bella's house, pulled out her bag and boots, and ran to the house. Her father wasn't home. As I entered through her window, her scent assailed me, the sweet temptation of two thirsts. But this temptation was nothing compared to my devotion to this unusual girl.

Curiosity consumed me as I looked around her small room. It was clean but cluttered. Alice had certainly left her more clothes. Her entire bed was covered with bags and boxes. I smiled at the evidence of Bella's diverse tastes. Books by Austin, Bronte, and Shakespeare rested on an impressive stack of motorcycle magazines. By her CD player lay discs of Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, The Best of Women Rockers, along with Bach, Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven, and Debussy. I wondered if her dreams of me had influenced her interest in the classics. I realized I would like that very much.

I sat down in a rocking chair in the corner of her room thinking of how wonderfully strange those dreams were. That without even knowing it, my life had been shared with another, creating an extraordinary bond. Then a new possibility came to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

By the time we reached La Push, I was in emotional lockdown. I focused only on talking with the elders. The pack and I ran to a large building on the edge of the res. This was where we often shifted back to our human forms. Because of this, it was fully stocked with clothing. I shifted back and grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts. I didn't bother putting on shoes.

I was quiet while the guys yelled and cheered over the kill, the first in decades. I ignored the pounding on my back for my efforts.

Jacob and Seth anxiously peered down at me. Jacob said, "Seth, she's in scary calm mode, which always freaks the crap out of me. She loves you best, so you get Bella duty tonight."

Seth was not fazed by my icy stare, "Be happy to." He slung his arm around my shoulders as we entered the community center to speak with the elders.

Most of the pack sat down, as Jacob handed the torn cloth to his father. The elders quickly agreed that it had belonged to Mom's killer. I allowed myself a brief feeling of triumph and closure before locking down again. We recounted the events leading up to the killing, and the elders spent a lot time lecturing me on my foolhardy and impulsive actions. Their words normally would have stung, but I barely registered them emotionally. I somberly promised I would not act alone again.

I felt completely drained as I ran home with Seth at my side. I remained in human form, but he had shifted back to wolf form as he would continue patrolling the parameter nearest my house. Even running did not relax the knot in my stomach.

As we approached, we caught Edward's scent. We slowed to a stop, and Seth growled.

"Seth, Edward's neither stupid nor impetuous, unlike some people I know. I seriously doubt he'd choose my house as a place to kill me."

Seth barked a laugh, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure he's really enjoying the Bella stupidity montage you've got running in your head right now, but remember you were right there with me most of the time, Furbutt."

I leaned closer and hugged him around the neck.

"Go on, I'll be okay." I pulled back and offered him my fist, and he pushed it with his paw. He ran off into the woods.

I entered the house and walked up the stairs. Each step felt more difficult than the next as dread filled me. I quietly entered my room and closed the door behind me.

Edward stood in the corner near the old rocking chair, which didn't belong in a teenager's room, but I hadn't been able to part with it as it was one of the few things I had to remind me of Mom. He watched me carefully as I assumed a defiant stance and asked haughtily as tears pricked my eyes, "So do you want to kill me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Bella was coming. I stood up, hearing Seth's mind as they approached. He was worried about Bella.

Then they must have caught my scent as they both stopped.

_Golden Eye!_ He growled, thinking of ripping me to pieces if I were to harm Bella. While thoughts of my being dismembered were unnerving, I understood his need to protect.

Bella answered almost blithely, "Seth, Edward's neither stupid nor impetuous, unlike some people I know. I seriously doubt he'd choose my house as a place to kill me."

I could hear Seth laugh both physically and mentally, knowing full well that he and Jacob were included in that grouping.

Through his eyes, I could see Bella roll hers and retort, "I'm sure he's really enjoying the Bella stupidity montage you've got running in your head right now, but remember you were right there with me most of the time, Furbutt."

But instead of revealing events of poor judgment, Seth's mind played something very different. An adorable little Bella telling him stories and playing with him, ignoring the calls of the children her age to come join them. She called back, "It's Sefy's time now." A slightly older Bella jumping into a group of boys, fists flying and screaming at them "Leave Seth alone, assholes." She had received a black eye for her troubles but didn't seem to notice as she held him close while he cried. A still older Bella held his hand while he was sick, sicker than he had ever imagined possible. She remained at his side for days. More memories came through all showing Bella to be brave and true. _Thank you, Seth. _

Bella hugged her brother, for it was clear that while not related by blood, these two were close.

"Go on, I'll be okay." His paw met her fist in what looked like a wolf – human fist bump. I would have chuckled at this in any other situation.

Seth run into the woods but not without a parting thought, "I'll be in the area, Golden Eye. Don't even think of hurting her, or I'll break you."

_I promise you, young pup, hurting her is the last thing I want to do._

I listened as Bella entered the house and came up the stairs, walking at human speed. Her heart was steady.

She walked into her room, wearing only a tank top and shorts. Her feet were bare. I started to worry about her being too cold, but hastily reminded myself that she wasn't prone to human frailties.

She closed the door, and turned to face me. Her posture and face screamed arrogance, but I could see it didn't reach her eyes, which were holding back tears.

"So do you want to kill me?" She asked, coolly.

"No more than usual." I replied, drily. Hope flickered across her face. I had so much to say, and everything wanted to come out at once. I never felt more awkward, so human before. So I just held out my arms to her.

She gasped and ran to me, certainly faster than human speed. As she crashed into me, I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to know that way. I was going to tell you." She whispered frantically.

"Shh, it's okay, Bella. I read your mind as you ran by. I know." I said quietly, hoping to reassure her.

She pulled back, shock on her face, "You could read my mind? Can you read it now?"

I shook my head. "I think I'll be able to read it again when you shift back."

I sat down in the rocking chair, pulling her onto my lap, wanting to stay close to her. My hand ran down her arm and over her birthmark. "Tell me what happened after you left the maze, Bella." I softly coaxed.

"I was going to run for awhile, to calm myself. But then I saw the Red Eye. As I mentioned before, I didn't see the Red Eye who killed Mom, but I knew that the pack had ripped off one of his arms, and this Red Eye only had one arm. I whistled to the pack but knew it would take them some time to catch up with me. If it had been any other, I would have remained where I was until the pack came, but I couldn't stand the possibility of losing Mom's murderer. So I shifted and ran after him. I managed to rip his other arm off and was going in for the kill when the pack arrived and finished him off."

"Bella, did the nomad say anything to you?"

"Oh, yes. He said something about a Council being interested in me. That he'd take me to them, as if he could get me, but that he was there for some other reason."

"The Council? I'll speak to Carlisle about this. Maybe he'll know something. I burned what was left of the nomad. As I was doing so, I found this." I pulled out the piece of paper and gave it to her.

"It looks like my birthmark!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I think this vampire was looking for you. Alice's vision earlier showed you with a thunderbird overhead. Can you control it?"

"Ah, no. I only have abilities like the werewolves. I'll speak to Uncle Billy. I wouldn't be surprised if the elders have kept some legend from me. But how would the vampires know?"

"I don't know, Bella. But we will figure this out together."

"So it really doesn't bother you that I'm an animal?"

I countered with, "Does it matter that I'm a monster?"

She snuggled closer to me, "No."

"But I am curious. How is it that you are a mountain lion?"

"When the Great Spirit created people, they were animal people, and then they evolved into people who could shift into those animals. There were all types of animals: wolves, mountain lions, bears, beavers, and birds. But the tribes stopped shifting, finding no need to do so anymore, and the knowledge of shifting was lost to them. The Quileute almost forgot too, but they tangled with vampires and vigilantly maintained shifting in order to protect the tribe. We are the last tribe of the shape shifters."

She sighed, playing with a button on my shirt. Once, having her so close would have been a torment, but now I was the most content I had ever been.

"I was not expected to be a shape shifter as it's an ability passed down through the father. The summer before I turned 13, I had an incredible urge to be in woods. I would wake up in the woods sometimes. I didn't know that this was one of the first signs of the change. That was why I was out in the woods that night. My mom had come looking for me and was attacked. I wonder if he was looking for me even then." She shivered, and I hugged her, whispering words of comfort in her hair.

"My father disappeared into the woods looking for the animal that killed her, and I stayed with my uncle for a number of weeks. When they found me in the woods that night, they wondered if I had unknown potential, but it was soon confirmed about a month later when I became sick, so sick I thought I was going to die."

_Yes, as Seth had remembered being. _

"The elders researched Charlie's heritage and learned that not only was he of European descent, but he was a direct line descendant of a once powerful Oregon tribe, one of the last to stop shape shifting. So genetics, knowledge of shape shifting, and the traumatic vampire experience all brought forth my abilities. It was still a big surprise to have a mountain lion in the family." She laughed shortly.

I laughed softly, "I can imagine. Bella, you have seen my past. I would very much like to see yours. Would you shift for me, so that I may see your memories?"

She drawled, "Do you really want to see my memories or is this a creative way to get me to take my clothes off?"

I laughed in surprise, "Bella, I love you so very much."

She sat up, and I took her face in my hands. "I love you too, Edward."

I dipped my head down, giving her a gentle kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 14

EPOV

A thought came to me, and I tenderly broke away from Bella's exquisite lips.

"Bella, before you and the pack shift, do you see each other…unclothed?" My jaw muscle twitched as I waited for her reply.

She gave me a knowing look.

She reached up and brushed her fingers along my jaw and said lightly, "Caught a case of the greenies, have you? Well, let me reassure you on a few things. It's all business. Strip and shift or shift and dress. If a dude is brave enough to sneak a peek at my hot bod, power to him, as that peek will likely get his ass kicked by Jacob after the entire pack relives it during phase. As for me, by the time it occurred to me that there was a different way to play with boys, I had you in my head every night. There was no competition."

I grinned. Those dreams truly were brilliant.

She leaned up so her lips were a breath away from mine, "So does that make you feel better?" she whispered.

"Yes." I murmured, hoping she would end my torture and kiss me.

"Good." She brushed her lips across mine in the lightest of touches, and I almost groaned out in frustration. She laughed softly, and proceeded to give me a proper kiss.

She slipped out of my arms and finally noticed her parcel covered bed. "Damn, meddling little pixie!" Her face changed from annoyance to terror as she exclaimed, "Oh, no!" and ran to her closet, yanking open the doors. She sighed in relief, "Thank God, she told me she was going to burn all my clothes."

I laughed both at the wild expressions that had flashed on Bella's face and Alice's threat.

She frowned then, "Too bad I left my boots behind, I really liked them."

"You mean those boots?" I asked, pointing to the far corner.

She smiled broadly, "Thanks!"

Then her eyes gleamed, and she gave me a very provocative smile, looking like a bewitching temptress as she reached down and grabbed the bottom of her tank top. She leisurely pulled it up bit by bit. I slammed my eyes closed at the slightest hint of her breasts.

She chuckled softly, "Close those gorgeous eyes now, but I don't need Alice to know that you will be seeing me in all my bare naked glory sometime in the future."

A shiver of anticipation ran through me at the absolute certainty in her voice.

I heard the shirt whisper over her skin and then hit the floor. Then I heard her shorts skim down her legs and made a light thump as they too reached the floor.

_My Bella was nude mere feet away from me. Heaven help me. _I squeezed my eyes shut tighter.

There was a rustling sound.

_Edward, I'm ready now._

I opened my eyes and stood. She was long, sleek, and powerful. Her fur was tawny, with ears and tail tipped in black. I slowly approached and then knelt down on my knees. She sat back on her hunches. I stared into her eyes, which were now more of a golden color than brown.

"You are so beautiful. May I touch you?" I said, relevantly.

_Knock yourself out. Watch wear you touch though, this kitty bites._

"I promise to be a gentleman." I ran my hand along the side of her head and over her shoulder. I scratched her behind the ear and moved down under her chin.

She started to purr very loudly. _Mmmmm_

"Like that, do you?" I whispered.

_Yes, I've never had anyone do that before._

"As it should be." I said with satisfaction.

I stretched out on the floor, pillowing my head with one of my arms. Bella easily dropped down next to and rested her head on my stomach. I closed my eyes as I placed my hand in the fur at the nape of her neck.

"If you're ready, Bella, let's give this a try." I said quietly.

_Okay, but this isn't going to be all sunshine and flowers. It will also make you sad and pissed._

"Likely how you felt when dreaming of me at times."

_True. Let's start out with the happy years._

_The first memories were faint but filled with happiness and warmth. Many memories involved her mother, a beautiful woman who sang like an angel. She remembered that her mother smelled like wildflowers. There were memories of her father carrying her in his strong arms. _

_The memories were clearer as she aged. Tickle fights with her father on the floor. She loved to watch her mother cook and "help" in the kitchen. Her mother only laughed at the messes she made. _

_She was out making mud pies with her cousin, Jacob, although there was more mud on them than on the ground. They were scooped up and carried into a house and placed in the tub. Bella's mom sang to them as they splashed happily in the water. They put up quite a fight about getting out but gleefully run around in their towels before getting help with their pajamas. Bella escaped to the living room while her mother was assisting Jacob. She ran to a man sitting in a lounge chair. He looked like a giant. She tugged on his pant leg to get his attention and held up her arms, wanting to be picked up. He laughed and snatched her up onto his lap. She loved her uncle very much. Bella's little hand played with his long raven hair as her uncle looked down at her with great love and affection._

"_Unka Billy, can I have a bedtime story now?" She said in the sweet, lispy voice._

"_Have you been good today?"His voice was deep and soothing, even as he gently teased her._

_She paused and then said angelically, "Yes."_

_He smiled skeptically, clearly not believing her._

_  
"What do you want to hear tonight, little one?"_

"_Tell me about Edwart. Can he really read minds?" _

Edwart, it took everything in me not to chuckle at this. Astonishing, she was drawn to me even as a child.

_Her uncle laughed, "Believe it or not, Bella, I wasn't actually alive when the Golden Eyes came here. So I can only tell you about Edward from the stories passed down to me._

_Jacob's voice called, "Did she ask for more stories about Edward? Geez, Bella, why don't you just marry him?"_

_Her eyes narrowed as she turned toward her head to look at her cousin and yelled, "Maybe I will, butthead!"_

"_Bella! Apologize to your cousin!"_

"_Sorry, Jakey," which would have been accepted as sincere if she hadn't immediately stuck her tongue out at him._

I couldn't hold it any longer. I burst out laughing. "You must have been born defiant."

She laughed._ My nickname is Little Hellion._

"Why am I not surprised?"

_Bella thought of swimming and climbing trees. She loved to read books and draw. She sat on the couch by her father and watched baseball. He was very patient with all her questions about the game. She played with the boys in La Push and was very protective of little Seth. She adored rides on her uncle's back while he was a wolf. She felt so safe with her wolf family._

_Bella remembered fishing with her father. She was getting really bored and sighed in exasperation._

"_What's wrong, Bella?" her father asked_

"_The mother punkers aren't biting," she exclaimed._

"_Bella, if you're going to swear, you should at least do it properly."He replied calmly and launched into quite the lesson on vulgar language._

So Bella didn't swear like a sailor, she swore like a cop.

_I know that was kind of a weird happy memory, but things got bad after this. _She told me.

I tensed slightly, knowing what was to come.

_Bella relived the bewildering experience of waking up in the woods. She stumbled, not being able to see very well. There were scaring sounds and a flash nearby, but she continued forward. She found her mom and threw herself on her crying hysterically. The wolves came, and Bella climbed onto her uncle's back and returned to La Push with the pack._

If I could, I would have shed tears for Bella. All I could do was stroke her head as she remembered and tell her how sorry I was.

_Bella was mute for nearly two weeks after her mother died. She barely ate or slept, and her family worried for her. They also whispered about her father, who had not come home. She then cried for hours on end, and then slept an entire twenty-four hours. _

_Just as she was starting to recover, she became ill. Her family stayed close by as she burned with fever. It had been horrible, but amazingly she had abilities she never dreamed possible. Yet, she was different, a freak. Not even able to be a part of the pack mind. She thought of the stories of my family, the same yet apart from our kind._

_Then the dreams came, scaring and disturbing. Time went by, and she was adapting to her abilities, and she found her dreams could soothe, could help during these rough times. I watched as she drew the picture of me playing the piano, of carrying it with her. _

_Listened to her hum Esme's song to herself all through the night as her father called for his wife in his sleep._

_She learned to bury the pain, and found solace in dangerous behavior that would have killed her ten times over if she'd been human._

_It's hard to be self destructive when you're damn near indestructible, _She thought ruefully.

_She showed me cliff diving, playing chicken on motorcycles, jumping from tree to tree not caring if she fell, drinking in amounts that would have caused alcohol poisoning if she'd been human, and the last, stealing and completely totaling her father's police car. _

_The last specifically aimed at getting her largely absent father's attention, and it worked. They screamed at each other, and he likely regretting teaching her all those obscenities as she flung them back at him._

_She ran away after that fight, shifting and running all through the night. Running until she collapsed. She did this for a week, running and collapsing. She didn't eat, only pausing to drink water. She was certain that the wolves within calling distance. She was nearly delirious with hunger and fatigue when she dreamed of Carlisle talking with me before I stormed off in pursuit of my own way, my rogue days. "Edward, we will be here, when you decide to come home." _

_Taking this as a sign, she decided it was time for her to go home, not to a father who was no longer there for her but to her family in La Push. She gave an eerie mountain lion scream, and the wolves appeared. They gave her clothes and food and she rode back to La Push on her uncle's back. _

_She and her father found an uneasy coexistence after that, and she began to heal spending as much time as she could with her brothers. She threw herself into music, motorcycles, and her drawing at last finding a balance in her life._

Bella gave a big yawn. _Sorry._ _I'm getting really sleepy._

"No, I'm sorry. It's very late, and that must have been difficult remembering of all that. Thank you, Bella, for sharing your memories with me. I wish I could have been there for you."

_You were in there in my dreams, and you're here now. That's all that matters. How about you clear off my bed while I change back?_

She stood up, allowing me to jump up and clear her bed, careful to keep my back turned. She had changed and dressed quicker than when she first shifted now that she wasn't trying to tease me.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth. Please don't go."

"Where would I go?" I teased gently.

When she returned, I pulled back the blanket of her newly liberated bed, and tucked her in. "Will you stay with me until I go to sleep?" she asked softly.

I climbed onto the bed and held her through the blanket. She sighed as she snuggled back against me. I began humming her song.

"I heard you playing this at your house. Is it new?" she asked, sleepily.

"Yes, Bella, it's your song." I whispered back.

"That's so cool." She was asleep within seconds of saying the last word, but I continued to hum to her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 15

BPOV

I was surrounded by Edward's captivating scent. I murmured in utter contentment as I held his soft, furry body close to me. _Huh?_ I cautiously opened one eye, and saw that I had Wrigley in my arms. I laughed and held him up to my face, "Why, Wrigley, what will Edward think?"

Edward laughed downstairs and raced up to my room. He sat down on my bed, smiling warmly.

"Wrigley was keeping you company while I went home to change and got you breakfast from the diner."

_So I wasn't imagining the mouthwatering smell of bacon_. I sat up, intertwined my fingers, and stretched my arms over my head, which pushed my chest out. Edward's eyes darkened slightly. "That was some first date we had." I grinned wickedly at him. I put my arms down, and he snatched my hand in his. Oh, how wonderful it felt to have his hand cool my skin. I briefly looked down, marveling at how my hand was engulfed in his, just where it belonged.

"Yes, you're even enchanting when you're asleep."

"You didn't leave after I fell asleep? Wow, you must have been really bored." _I hope I didn't drool._

He laughed again, "Yes, it was terribly dull holding you and hearing you talk in your sleep."

I groaned, "What did I say? I slept so deeply last night, I don't remember my dreams."

He gave me a half lidded, sultry glance and whispered softly, "You said something about a meadow. A special place for you? How you were going to get me all alone and ravish me in a sea of wildflowers."

I blinked quickly, and my heart began to pound. _Holy crap. My dreams with Edward usually came true. Was I really going to attack him in the meadow?_

Before I could think of anything intelligent to say, he laughed softly and said, "I made up that last part to get you back for teasing me. You did mention the meadow though."

I sighed, feeling both relief and a twinge of disappointment. "The meadow was one of my favorite places. My family and I used to go on picnics there. I haven't been there in years."

"I would very much like to see your meadow some time, but now it's time to feed you."

I shrieked as he reached out and swiftly threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down." I yelled halfheartedly as I giggled and pounded on his back.

He laughed and ran us back downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, I slid down his body. My breath caught in my throat at this intimate contact, and I wasn't very steady when I landed on my feet, which was weird as I was always very sure footed. His hands grasped my arms, both steadying me and pulling me back against him. I shivered at the fire that blazed in his eyes. He lowered his head, and our lips met in a possessive, searching kiss. Then my traitor stomach grumbled loudly, and he pulled back, planting three quick kisses on my lips before releasing me in order to pull a kitchen chair out for me. I sat down bemused by the kiss and happy that he'd been reluctant to end it.

The table was covered with food: Bacon, pancakes, waffles, sausage, eggs, and hash browns. "Edward, you really know how to woo a girl." I said in awe.

He laughed as he sat down next to me, resting his chin on his fist as he watched me dig in. "That's good to know. I've never tried before."

I swallowed, "I never understood why you didn't find a love ages ago."

He smiled at me gently, "Because you weren't alive ages ago."

I chuckled, "Sweet talker."

"Bella, do you have any plans today?"

"Not until late tonight. I'm learning to patrol."

"How would you like to come to my house today? Esme is really looking forward to talking with you. And Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper will be there too."

I noticed that he hadn't mentioned Rosalie or Emmett. I mentally shrugged. She was likely still pissed at me, and where Rose went, Emmett followed.

"I'd like that. Aren't you afraid I'll embarrass you in front of your family, being raised by wolves and all?"

"Not at all. Besides, our resident animal is Emmett. He's pulled about every appalling stunt in the book, so not much fazes us now."

"It's my secret ambition to team up with Emmett and raise some hell."

He groaned, "I can only imagine the havoc you two will create."

I giggled evilly and continued to shovel in my heavenly breakfast.

There was a comfortable silence for awhile and then Edward chuckled.

"What?" I looked down to make sure I hadn't dumped food on my shirt.

"Edwart."

I rolled my eyes. "I really debated showing you that memory, but I was pretty relentless about getting my stories about Edwart, Carly, and Emmy when I was little. Rosalie never was interesting to me. The elders really didn't know what to do with me, especially when I threw a fit every Halloween, wanting to be a vampire. They finally convinced me to stop looking like a vamp as I was creeping out the elderly women on the res."

He laughed again. "I saw that look you gave Lauren the first day of school. You certainly channeled an inner vampire."

"That was pure Edward. You can get damn scary ass when you want."

The smile disappeared from his face, "Do I frighten you?"

"No, personally I find that intense, scary look extremely hot."

He still looked withdrawn, so I hopped up from my chair and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you, and I'm going up to dig through the mountain of clothes that your little squirt of a sister left me, and I'm going to your house. Okay?"

I began raining little kisses on his face, and he groaned and captured my face in his hands, kissing me so thoroughly that we were both breathing heavily as we parted.

"I'll wait for you in the living room," he rasped huskily.

"No brooding?" I asked, giving him a warning look.

"No brooding, I promise." He said and gave me a playful swat on the butt.

I laughed and sped upstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers. I've enabled anonymous reviews, so there's no excuse not to review! Don't make me beg!

A Vanquish was used in the movie "Die Another Day" and was the Aston Martin flagship car for a number of years. "Casio Royale" and "Quantum of Solace" featured the DBS V12. There were also Aston Martins used in the older movies, but I'm focusing on the last two models.

**Happy Holidays to you! Here's a fun and somewhat hot chapter. **

Chapter 16

EPOV

I stood in the living room thinking about this morning. I had returned home with Alice waiting for me, obviously having seen my return in her visions.

"_So Bella's a mountain lion?!"_

_I groaned. So much for breaking it to the family with the nice little speech I'd prepared last night._

_Emmett chuckled, "Bad break there, Bro" as he followed Rosalie to the garage. I could see in her mind that she was completely disgusted that I chosen a filthy animal over her._

_Her unjustified assessment of Bella burned, but I brushed it off. No matter what Rose thought, Bella was mine._

_The BMW tore out of the drive as the rest of the family assembled. Carlisle planned to talk with Rosalie when she returned, as Bella would be welcome at the Cullen home anytime. _

_I recounted last night's events and Bella's abilities, including the dreams. Esme thought it was very romantic and Carlisle was intrigued by our bond. He promised to look into The Council._

_After talking with the family, I went to the diner and endured the flood of speculation from the locals. No Cullen had ever graced these doors before, and they were very curious. While I was not amused by the boring fantasies the women were thinking, I had to laugh at the random thought of "What army is he planning to feed?" _

_An adorable army of one. I thought to myself._

_Seeing Bella's face light up over her breakfast had been worth the awkwardness I normally would have avoided._

I began to think about how wonderful it had been to hold her close while she slept and those astounding kisses we'd shared. I was amazed how easily she could either soothe or inflame.

I paused in my reverie when Bella exclaimed enthusiastically upstairs, "Hell ya! Come to Mama!"

I chuckled. Alice must have picked something she really liked.

She sailed down the stairs and stopped a few feet in front of me. She looked quite respectable and very lovely in a dark gray shirt with white banding across the arms and chest, new jeans, and dark gray low Converse.

She surprised me by asking in a strong Cockney accent, "Will this do, Governor, or shall I tell you about the rain in Spain?" (A/N My Fair Lady reference)

_She is priceless._

Her heart quickened as I gave her a half lidded look and a smile. "I happen to prefer diamonds in the rough. They sparkle when you least expect it."

She looked at me dubiously, trying to figure out if I was teasing her. She dropped the accent and replied, "I guess I'll just have to take your word on that, Mr. Sparkle and Shine."

Her eyes suddenly gleamed as if an idea that she liked very much had occurred to her but before I could ask, I noticed she was holding a package. So I asked a different question.

"What's that?"

"A present for Esme." She replied nonchalantly.

My smile broadened.

As we walked to the car I said, "Bella, the family knows about last night and your abilities. Sorry, it's hard to keep anything quiet in our family what with my reading minds and Alice seeing the future."

"Don't forget Jasper making you feel all warm and gooey inside, so you wanna spill your guts."

I laughed, "That too."

"Don't worry, Edward. I wouldn't expect you to keep this from your family."

_______

Esme and Carlisle met us in the hall.

"Bella, you remember Esme and Carlisle."

Carlisle and Esme took turns shaking Bella's hand, marveling at her warmth, strength, and lack of fear.

"Thank you for inviting me to your home, it's kick a-, I mean lovely."

Carlisle mentally laughed at her save, and Esme thought she was delightful.

Bella handed the package to Esme, whose eyes lit in surprise. She opened the paper and pulled out a beautifully framed drawing. Bella had drawn a Cullen family portrait. Lovely and serene Esme sat on a love seat beside a quiet and wise Carlisle. Alice and Rose stood on either side of them. Alice's eyes danced with excitement, a mischievous smile tugged at her mouth. Rosalie was regal with disdainful beauty. Emmett, Jasper, and I stood behind the love seat. Emmett had a goofy grin, and looked ready to leap over the love seat. Jasper's face and eyes held a mixture of vulnerability and the wisdom of his war torn years. I had a scowl on my face. _Had I always been so severe? I didn't feel like that Edward anymore. Bella has softened me. _

Esme made what sounded like sniffles and beamed at Bella, "Thank you, Bella. I will cherish this always."

Carlisle apologized, saying he had to leave as one of the doctors had called in sick but looked forward to speaking more to Bella in the future.

Esme gave a tour of the house. She and Bella had an animated conversation along the way.

"Where are Jasper and Alice?" I asked.

Esme looked apologetically at Bella, "They went out for a quick hunt. Jasper's a little nervous."

I mentally rolled my eyes.

We paused at my room. I watched Bella, curious to see her reaction.

Bella went bug eyed at my wall of CDs. "That's freakin' cool. Edward." She chuckled at my dry erased board. I had completely forgotten to take it down.

We walked back downstairs, and Esme encouraged me to play for Bella. I patted the bench next to me, and Bella listened as I played, her eyes closed in concentration.

I was surprised to see tears in her eyes when I finished playing her song. "That was so beautiful!" she leaned up, giving me a soft kiss which filled me with such love, it almost hurt.

I reached out and cupped her jaw. "Would you like to see the Cullen cars?" I asked and laughed as she nodded quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

The garage was packed with very expensive and cool cars. The one I was most anxious to see was Edward's Vanquish as I knew this was his special car.

I ran my hand across the hood and up the frame as I approached the driver's door.

"Quil and Embry love to argue about whether the Vanquish or the DBS is the better Bond car. I like both of them, myself. And I like the new Bond. He's kind of hot for an old guy." I gave him a look over my shoulder, "In order to block out their annoying dialog during the movies, I used to fantasize that I was the Bond girl to your 007. I even came up with a name for myself." Cursing myself for this dumb admission, I fished my cell phone out of my pocket so I could take a pic of the car for the guys.

Suddenly I was turned around and pushed up against the driver's door, my hands pinned above my head, my cell phone clenched in one. Edward's body was mere centimeters from mine. My eyes widened at the cold, intense stare Edward bore into me. _Damn, this is better than playing with matches. _I licked my lips nervously. The ice in Edward's eyes melted briefly as he looked down at my lips but then they froze up again.

"Um, Edward, I…."

He replied in a British accent dripping with steely arrogance. "You must be mistaken. My name is Bond. James Bond. And you are?"

_Hot damn, Edward is so sexy!_

I gave him a sexy smile, "I'm Bella Leonessa."

He continued with that awesome accent, "Well my Beautiful Lioness, despite your attempts to obtain the secrets of my vehicle, I believe I have the upper hand." I could see the challenge in his eyes.

_Did he really think he had me?_

I lowered my lids and pushed out my bottom lip in a pout. His hands tightened on my wrists slightly, letting me know he wasn't immune to my charms.

I purred out, "James, you may have my hands but you left me the rest of my body. A body capable of making you forget your duties to Queen and country." As I said this, I arched my back, eliminating the tiny space between us. I paused at the feel of the entire length of our bodies meeting, and then slowly moved, creating the gentlest friction.

He crushed my mouth with his, and I reveled in the passion, the urgency of the kiss.

He pushed back quickly and let go of my wrists. "I'm sorry, Bella, did I hurt you?"

"Not at all." _I wanted more._

"You don't know what you do to me." He said heatedly.

I chuckled, "I haven't even told you my pirate fantasy yet."

He looked at me with such heavy lidded passion that I wondered he was going to pounce on me, in a good way.

"I hear Jasper and Alice. Let's go see them." He rasped. Yes, I could hear them too. He took my hand and led me back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Bella made appreciative noises as we looked at the cars, but became noticeably dynamic as we approached the Vanquish.

She caressed the hood and up the frame towards the driver's door. I never thought I could be jealous of a car before.

"Quil and Embry love to argue about whether the Vanquish or the DBS is the better Bond car. I like both of them, myself. And I like the new Bond. He's kind of hot for an old guy."

I mentally laughed, thinking of Daniel Craig's mere 40 years to my 108.

Bella gave me a smoldering look over her shoulder, If my heart could pound, it would be doing so right now.

"In order to block out their annoying dialog during the movies, I used to fantasize that I was the Bond girl to your 007. I even came up with a name for myself." She looked embarrassed by this revelation, but the knowledge that she'd fantasized about me thrilled me to my very core.

As she pulled out her camera, an idea came to me. I quickly turned her around and pulled her arms above her head, being rougher with her than I'd tried before, but being careful not to hurt.

The heat from her body radiated into mine at our close proximity. I watched as her eyes widened, and I wondered if I'd gone too far. Then she licked her lips, and I was lost. I had to play this out.

"Um, Edward, I…."

I said in my best Bond imitation, "You must be mistaken. My name is Bond. James Bond. And you are?"

Her eyes went smoky. She liked this little game.

Her mouth drew up in a sensuous smile, "I'm Bella Leonessa."

_Italian for Beautiful Lioness. Yes, that was a very good Bond girl name. It rolled off her tongue like golden sin. _

"Well my Beautiful Lioness, despite your attempts to obtain the secrets of my vehicle, I believe I have the upper hand." I dared her with my eyes to try to get away.

She lowered her eyelids and pushed out her luscious bottom lip in an alluring pout.

My hands tightened around her wrists. _How I wanted to kiss that plumb lip._

She said huskily, "James, you may have my hands but you left me the rest of my body. A body capable of making you forget your duties to Queen and country." She arched her back joining our bodies and then began to slowly move against me.

_She's going to be the death of me._

But instead of pulling away, I captured her mouth in desperation.

I pushed away and released her wrists. I felt instant remorse that I may have hurt her with my rough touch. "I'm sorry, Bella, did I hurt you?"

"Not at all." She said, airily.

"You don't know what you do to me." I said, wanting so much to kiss her again.

She laughed, "I haven't even told you my pirate fantasy yet."

It took everything in me not to kiss her again. But then I heard Jasper and Alice in the house. They were kissing, and Alice giggled. From their minds, I could see that Bella's and my emotions had nearly knocked Jasper over.

"I hear Jasper and Alice. Let's go see them." I said and led her back to the house.

Jasper cringed at the desire that was still emanating from me. He thought in disbelief, _I didn't know you could feel that emotion, let alone so strongly._

My jaw tightened. _I'm a virgin not a eunuch._

The sudden blast of annoyance didn't stop him. _I thought you were going to have your way with her on the car._

And gave me a mental image which made me flinch with pleasure, and I involuntarily sent a concentrated wave of lust back out, almost bringing Jasper to his knees. Not being able to control himself, Alice and Bella were hit with what Jasper launched back out.

Bella grasped my arm in support and gasped, "Holy crow, what was that?"

Alice giggled breathlessly, "Jasper and Edward appear to be torturing each other."

Bella mumbled, "If this is torture, chain me to the wall."

Jasper and I laughed, breaking the insane loop.

I explained to Bella, "That's one of Emmett's favorite lines." (A/N From the cartoon Oliver & Company)

She laughed, "I forgot Emmett liked cartoons."

Alice ran up and gave her a hug, and then walked her closer to Jasper. He looked like he was ready to bolt. But Bella held out her hands like she was approaching a startled colt.

His eyes widened as he looked at me. _She's trying to make me feel better. Her emotions are coming through so clearly, confidence, warmth, trust….friendship. _

"Hey, Jasper. I know that urges can be a real bitch. How about we both agree not to bite each other?" she said softly.

He said hesitantly, "I don't want to hurt you, but how is it that you're so confident I won't?"

She smiled, "You're stronger than you realize, Colonel Whitlock."

He looked at her doubtfully.

"Okay, I'll give you some mind over matter reasons to not bite me. Can you imagine what it would be like to live with Edward if you hurt me?" He looked over me, and I sent him a very angry vibe.

"And your wife is my friend…."

Alice interrupted, "Sister!"

Bella looked at her in surprise, "Okay, sister. I imagine if I was gone she wouldn't be in the mood for nookie for at least what, a decade?"

Alice piped up, "A century!"

I almost laughed at the pained expression on Jasper's face.

"So, I think we should just forget all about hurting, and just be friends."

Jasper still looked a bit shell shocked but a real smile appeared on his face, "Well met, Bella."

When it was time to take Bella home, Esme walked us to the door. "Bella, I know it must be hard being without your mother. If you ever need a woman's advice, please remember that I'm here for you."

Bella replied softly, "Thank you, Esme. I certainly will." She paused, "May I hug you?"

Esme would have cried if she could, "Sure, dear." Bella carefully hugged my mother and promised to visit again soon.

Esme thought, _It's about time I had another daughter._

I kissed her cheek on the way out.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Sorry it's been a long time between updates. Life and holidays, you know how it goes.

Just to be clear, the legend in this chapter is completely made up, since I have sited real ones in previous chapters.

Chapter 17

BPOV

I asked Edward to drive me to the boundary line, so that I would have time to talk to Uncle Billy before patrolling.

Edward pulled over and parked the car. Turning to me, he gave me a concerned look.

"Promise me you'll be careful tonight." He said huskily.

I replied airily, "Sure, cuz Careful is my middle name."

He sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

I leaned over and kissed him gently. "Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl."

He ran his hand through my hair as he scanned my face, "When will you be home?"

"I'm pulling an all-nighter, so sometime after dawn. Then I'm going to crash."

"May I stop by in the afternoon?" He asked. _I loved how polite he was._

"Sure. Come on in if I'm not up."

"I'll look forward to waking my sleeping beauty." He whispered and ran his lips down my cheek.

I laughed softly, "That's definitely something to look forward to."

Our lips met in a sweet, lingering kiss.

Edward pulled back reluctantly. "I should go. Paul is patrolling near here and just got a good look at us kissing. I don't want to cause trouble for you."

I knew that he wasn't just worried about this moment but of the future. I took his face in my hands and looked at him intently, "The tribe will just have to get used to us because I'm not letting you go."

He relaxed and gave me a crooked smile. "Good."

Paul met me in the woods as I crossed onto the res. He wrinkled his nose and made a wolfy gagging sound.

"Better get used to it, Paul." I smirked.

He growled quietly in reply.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure to go to hell for this, I know." I countered dismissively.

As soon as I entered my uncle's house, Jacob launched himself at me and pinned me in a side headlock.

"Bella's got vampire cooties!" He yelled as he gave me a noogie.

"Cooties? What are you, eight years old?" I snorted and proceeded to tickle his side, knowing that he was extremely ticklish there.

"Ha, ha! Stop it! Bella, you're gonna make me pee!" He yelled.

I laughed, "Then let me go, butt munch."

"Okay, okay!" He released me, and we punched each other on the way to the living room. Uncle Billy watched us come in. He was smiling broadly, which was strange because I usually earned his exasperated look.

I sat down in the chair closest to Uncle Billy, and Jacob flopped down on the floor at my feet. I automatically started braiding his long hair.

"Hello, Bella." Uncle Billy looked at me closely. "You look very happy. Something I wasn't sure I would ever see again. It's good to see." He paused and said, "Seth told me Edward was at your house last night."

I replied, "Yeah, we talked."

Jacob snorted, and I tugged on his hair.

Uncle Billy continued, "So I take it he knows everything?"

"Yes."

He surprised me by sighing and saying. "It's probably best that he does."

"Uncle Billy, is there a legend about the thunderbird that you and the elders haven't told me?"

His face closed up, and he asked, "Why?" This confirmed my suspicion.

"Edward's sister, Alice, had a vision of me with a thunderbird in the sky above me."

"No fucking way! I thought all that thunderbird stuff was just myths and bullshit." Jacob exclaimed, and Uncle Billy gave him a reproving look.

"Sorry, Dad," Jake apologized.

Uncle Billy seemed to be struggling with how to answer me. So I decided to make it really clear why I needed to know everything.

"Edward found this among the Red Eye's remains. He was looking for a person with the mark." I said quietly and handed him the piece of paper.

Uncle Billy drew in a sharp breath. "How is this possible?" he asked himself.

He said with a grave expression, "I'll speak with the others. We need to know who outside of the tribe knows of the legend."

Jake asked softly, "What's the legend, Dad?"

Uncle Billy gave both of us a pained look and his normally soothing voice sounded strained, "We didn't want to burden you with this knowledge, Bella. After all you've been through; we wanted you to have as normal a life as possible."

He paused, and Jake and I knew better than to interrupt his thoughts.

"When our world became crowded, it is said that the thunderbird returned to his master in the Spirit World. The Ancient One left a way for his messenger to return to our world, however. The one who bares the mark can call the thunderbird in times of great need."

"Cool, I've got a direct line to the Spirit World," I said cockily, but knew there was more that the elders hadn't wanted me to know.

"The mark barer is also be needed to channel the thunderbird's immense power into physical form. The legend speaks of the mark barer being extremely powerful because of this but at a great cost."

I placed my hand on Jacob's shoulder, and he covered it with one of his own. "Dad, do the elders think Bella could die?"

Uncle Billy nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry, Bella."

I nodded curtly and replied somberly, "I'll do what's needed for the tribe." I squeezed Jacob's hand. He stood up, so I could also do so. I hugged them both, and Jake and I left to patrol.

As I ran with Seth, Embry, and Quil, I thought about the legend. I would do whatever was needed to protect my tribe. I didn't fear death. My heart constricted painfully as I thought of Edward. Damn, I'd expected to spend at least a century or so with him. Well, I'd just have to make do with whatever time I had and do my best to survive whatever lay ahead.

The night passed uneventfully, as there was no vampire activity. However, I learned a lot about patrolling. After few more training runs, I'd be ready for a regular patrol schedule. It felt good knowing that I was becoming useful.

Leah drove me home, as she'd had the night off. I changed into a t-shirt and pajama shorts and fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

One thing my long existence had not provided me with was patience, and whatever patience I had was in short supply when Bella was concerned. Whenever I was away from her I felt emptiness, and an urgent need to seek her out to fill the void. How I had scoffed at such sentiment before, not knowing that love could truly be so powerful, so consuming.

I filled the time away from her by running far to the North to hunt. Alice called as I was running back home. The afternoon would be a mix of rain and sun, a good day to spend with Bella; she'd said slyly but wouldn't tell me anything more.

When I got home, I took a quick shower and changed. Rosalie and Emmett still had not returned, and Jasper and Alice were out hunting. After speaking with Carlisle and Esme briefly, I drove to Bella's house. I all but hummed in anticipation of seeing my love.

I let myself in after hearing only Bella's rhythmic breathing. I dashed up the stairs and into her room. I paused at the door, assailed with her enthralling scent. _Ah, my sweet one_.

I was spellbound by her beauty, softened in sleep. She looked every bit the angel I knew her to be.

"Mmm Edward," she inhaled deeply as I approached her bed. I waited expectedly for her eyes to open, thinking that she had awakened.

"Run… gotta take Edward for a run." She murmured.

I chuckled and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss to her full lips, the heat of them radiated marvelously into my cold form.

She sighed happily, and her eyes fluttered opened. I drowned in her sleepy brown gaze.

"Hello, my prince." She whispered with a dreamy smile.

I imagined my heart swelling in my chest. I could almost feel it, like a ghost sensation. I smiled as she sat up and reached for me. I sat down next to her and pulled her close, savoring her warmth, her softness, her strength.

"How was work?" I asked casually.

She laughed softly into my chest. "Fine. I learned a lot and there was no activity on the vamp front."

"What would you like to do today? You mentioned taking me for a run." I said, teasingly as I nuzzled my nose into her neck.

"I thought we could go to the meadow."

I kissed the top of her head. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Bella showered and changed in record time, and found me waiting for her in the kitchen. She put a plateful of lasagna in the microwave to heat up.

We talked about a variety of things as she ate. I loved hearing her opinions, her logic, and her ideals. After years of listening mindless high school prattle, I found her sharp mind and wit a breath of fresh air.

We drove 101 North. The light drizzle had ended, and the sky was hazy. Bella seemed very relaxed as we listened to a classical music station, which was featuring songs from Aida.

"I love this opera." she breathed, and I smiled as she held my hand. I was not surprised that stories of star crossed lovers fascinated my angel.

"Pull over here." She directed.

I followed Bella into the woods. The sun was just starting to peek out of the clouds. I breathed in deeply, enjoying the smells of the forest, the remnants of the rain, and my precious Bella. I paused as she walked behind a rock outcropping to change. While she had teased me the night before, she understood that I was not ready to see her naked. She returned shortly in her lion form, holding her backpack from her mouth by a strap. I took her bag from her and slung it over my shoulders.

"Are you ready to run, my love?"

_Yes!_ And she raced off, the faint sunlight glistening off her tawny fur. I laughed and ran to catch up with her.

We sped through the forest. She was faster in her lion form, but I still slowed my true speed. She leaped at my chest, and we rolled to the ground, laughing. Then we were off again.

At one point she launched herself at a tree and climbed up it with swift grace. She peered down at me from a tree branch, her tail twitching.

After her mental invitation, I scrambled up the tree to sit next to her.

_I feel so free when I run. _She thought, happily.

"Yes, I feel that way too." I replied, equally happy. I brushed my hand lightly along her back, and she closed her eyes.

_Thank you. _

I gave a short laugh, "For what?"

_For being here with me. _

"I've recently learned to appreciate hanging out in trees." I teased.

She replied drily, _You know what I mean._

"I do, love, but there is no reason to thank me. There is no where I would rather be than with you."

She purred, _You are a charmer, Mr. Cullen. Are you ready to see the meadow?_

"Yes."

We both leaped down off the branch and landed on the ground. She led the way to the meadow.

_I'll take my bag now and be back soon._

I handed the backpack to her and walked forward into the meadow, taking in its beauty. The sunlight felt good to my exposed skin, and I unbuttoned my shirt to feel more of its warmth. I sank down to the ground and stretched out. I closed my eyes and began to hum to myself, feeling happy and peaceful.

Bella approached and sat down next to me. Her fingers brushed through my hair, and across the features of my face. I sighed happily. She traced her hand down my arm and back up. I gasped sharply as her hand came up over my shoulder and onto my chest where my shirt was undone.

Her hand immediately stilled, and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

She started to remove her hand, but my hand flashed out to capture it against me. "Please, I was just surprised at how good that felt." I removed my hand and she pushed my shirt aside and began moving her hands in slow circles across my chest and abdomen. I growled softly. _I want to spend an eternity with my love._

"Bella, is it true that shape shifters live much longer lives than humans?" I asked hopefully.

Her hands stopped briefly, and then she began her gentle exploration again. "Yes, with frequent shifting, I've heard that a shifter can live 150, 200 years, maybe even more." She replied softly.

My happy thoughts at this revelation were interrupted by a hot tear landing on my chest.

My eyes flew open in alarm, but Bella's head was bent, her face curtained by her hair.

I sat up quickly, and she sat back, her face still hidden. I gathered her to me. "Bella? Love? What is it?"

She told me about the legend, and my selfish nature took control. I clenched her to me. "We'll leave. I'll take you far away from here. I'll keep you safe." I muttered frantically.

She pulled away from me so she could place a finger on my lips.

"Edward, I love you with every fiber of my being, but my duty is to my tribe. I can't run from that."

I kissed the finger at my lips. I took her hand in mine. "I'm sorry, Bella. The very thought of losing you makes me crazy."

She leaned forward and whispered against my lips. "I will do everything in my power to stay with you."

"And I will do everything I can to keep you safe." I vowed and pulled her to me, channeling all of my love and desperation into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I ran circles over her back. Time stood still until something wet and mildly irritating captured my attention.

It started raining, pouring actually. Bella laughed in surprise as we quickly became drenched. We kissed quickly once more and then ran for the car.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 18

BPOV

Edward and I raced through the forest and back to his car.

"Crap! Edward, I don't want to get your seats all wet." I said as I brushed my wet hair out of my face.

"Don't worry. I always carry blankets in the back." He opened the trunk and pulled out blankets. He wrapped one around me and planted a kiss on my nose and then covered his seat.

The trip back to my house was quiet. I thought about how wonderful our afternoon had been. I loved running with Edward. I was ecstatic that he completely accepted my lion form. I relived seeing him sparkle so dazzlingly while I touched his glorious marble skin and how he conveyed so much feeling in his kiss. I felt so strong knowing that together we would face whatever was to come. I bet the legend creators weren't expecting a hellion for the chosen one, either.

I squeezed his hand, and the look we shared was magical. He raised our hands and brushed a kiss across my knuckles.

Edward pulled into my drive next to Charlie's police cruiser.

"Oh, shit fire!" I exclaimed irritably. "Are you ready to meet my dad?"

"Yes." He replied calmly.

"Follow my lead, K?"

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Grab your blanket and wrap it around you." I instructed before we got out and had my blanket on around me.

As we entered the house, I called, "Dad?" even though it was clear he was in the kitchen.

He yelled, "Hey Bells. I was just about to order pizza for dinner."

"Can you order two?"

"Is Jake with you? I swear that boy eats us out of house and home."

Edward chuckled softly next to me, and I elbowed him in the ribs as we walked to the kitchen.

"No, Dad. I have a guest."

He turned to look at us in surprise, taking in our drenched forms. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"We got caught in a downpour. Dad, this is Edward Cullen."

"Hey Edward. Cullen, huh? You one of Doc Cullen's kids?" he asked as he reached out his hand.

I murmured under my breath, "Go ahead and shake it."

"Yes, sir." Edward shook his hand.

"Geez, kid, you're freezing. Get yourself upstairs and into the shower. Bella grab Edward some of my clothes while his stuff dries."

"Come on, Edward, I'll show you where everything is." Now it was my turn to laugh for only Edward to hear.

I quickly found a t-shirt and sweats for him while he waited in the hall.

"Here you go. The sweats will be too short, but at least you'll have something dry to wear."

"Thank you." He took the clothes and leaned down to kiss me.

"Do you need any help with your shower?" I asked impishly.

"Behave yourself, little minx."

I laughed and headed for my room where I changed into dry clothes. I put the blanket I borrowed from Edward into a clothes hamper and set it in the hall by the bathroom. I'd take care of my stuff later.

I said through the bathroom door, "Edward, I've left a basket for your stuff."

"Thank you, Bella."

I found Charlie in the kitchen getting a beer, or as he called it "Vitamin R." After making sure that I was warm, he asked, "So what's the story with Edward?"

_Damn, now he decides to get paternal on me. _

"We're going out." I said casually.

"He's your boyfriend?" He asked doubtfully.

_Was that hard to believe?_

"Yeah Dad, he's my boyfriend."

He took a long swig of beer. "Uh, I guess we should talk about when a boy loves a girl… " He trailed of uncomfortably.

"Dad!" I exclaimed and Edward laughed upstairs.

I turned my head and said under my breath, "Shut up, Edward. It's not funny."

"Sorry, love." _But he sure didn't sound sorry._

I returned my attention Charlie, "Dad, I already know about the birds and the bees. Sue Clearwater filled me in years ago."

"Oh, that's a relief." He sighed. "So are you being safe?"

I just stared at him in disbelief. I so did not want to be a part of this discussion. How did I reply to this absurd question?

"Um, Edward was raised very traditionally. We both agreed it's best to wait until marriage."

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes, "Really."

"I'm going to get you some extra pepper spray just in case he tries to get fresh with you."

I muttered to myself under my breath, "I wish."

"Careful what you wish for" Edward taunted from upstairs.

"Bring it, Cullen."

I said to Charlie, "Seriously, Dad, who says "get fresh" anymore?"

"Old geezers like me." He grumbled but gave me a small smile.

Edward came down with the clothes basket. He looked incredibly hot even in ill fitting clothes. I took the basket from him and he trailed after me to the laundry room. I threw the blankets and clothes into our large capacity dryer. I reached into the linen closet and pulled out a few of our blankets.

"Here you go." I looked down at the perfection of his bare feet and smirked. "Wouldn't want you getting too cold."

He took a blanket, and I led him back to the living room where Charlie sat watching football.

Edward settled on the couch, while I answered the door to get the pizzas. I grabbed plates and brought everything out to the living room. I slid a piece on my plate and sat on the couch next to Edward. I wrapped my blanket around my lap, and nibbled delicately on my pizza.

Edward leaned over and grabbed three large slices onto his plate. He straightened up and smiled questioningly at me.

I whispered to him under cover of eating, "You don't have to eat it. The thought of you hacking that back up later seriously messes with your hotness factor." _**As if. **_"I'll eat it when Charlie gets more beer."

Charlie wasn't the most observant person while watching sports.

Edward replied lightly, "Understood."

When Charlie left to get another beer from the kitchen, I quickly ate Edward's pizza and another four slices from the box.

Charlie sat back down and after awhile grabbed another slice of pizza. He laughed. "Edward, I see you eat like my nephew, Jake. Have you met him?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Sure are a polite one, aren't you? Maybe you'll rub off on Bella. You'd think she'd been raised by animals."

I choked on my pop. Edward reached over and patted my back, "Are you okay, Angel?" he asked in sweet innocence.

"Yes, thank you, Eddikins." I said with a sugary smile. _Two can play this game._

He raised his eyebrow at the dreadful nickname.

We continued to watch the game. I went to check if everything was dry enough when the dryer beeped. I couldn't resist pulling Edward's shirt up to my face and inhaling his scent. Everything about him should be illegal.

I dumped everything in the basket not wanting to think about whatever underwear was in that pile of clothes. _Geez, Bella, you get naked in front of the guys all the time, yet you choose now to get all girly over a stupid pair of underwear? Or did vamps go commando?_

I cursed the blush that refused to leave my cheeks as I left the laundry room and handed Edward the basket.

He gave me a crooked grin, "Thank you. I'll go change."

…………..

"It was nice meeting you, Edward."

"Thank you for allowing me to spend the evening with you and Bella, Chief Swan." Edward replied.

"Oh, call me Charlie." He laughed shortly and returned his attention to the game.

I walked Edward to the door. Since we were still in Charlie's view, he gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"May I see you later tonight?" He whispered in my ear.

I shivered at the wonderful sensation of his cool breath on my ear and whispered back. "After 10 pm should be safe."

"He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began." Edward quoted. (Leo Tolstoy)

I trembled as I stared into his luminous golden eyes and returned, "I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." (Elizabeth Barrett Browning)

He smiled gently and ran his finger down my cheek. "Until later."

I leaned against the open door and watched him until the Volvo was out of sight. I mumbled to Charlie about wanting to draw and escaped to my room.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers! Ha, ha I can't help "torturing" Edward a little, in a good way, of course.

Chapter 19

EPOV

Jasper greeted me at the door. "Edward, I'm assisting Carlisle with potential groups that could be looking for Bella. I'm also working through my connections in the South. Here's what I have so far." He said, handing me an official looking folder.

One of Jasper's strengths was his strategic mind. I admired his abilities to investigate, reason, and deduce. His logic was razor sharp. It had earned him the nickname "Spock" from Emmett, much to Jasper's annoyance.

I opened it and glanced down the summary list quickly. _Yes. These were promising._ I paused in my thoughts. "Why aren't the Volturi listed here?

Jasper looked at me in surprise, "They enforce our rules. Why would they be interested in Bella?" [A/N In keeping with Jasper's faith in the Volturi as seen in the original series]

"I don't know, but add them to the list. I don't want any possibility missed." My jaw clenched, "It could mean her life."

Jasper looked at me with genuine concern, "We'll do everything we can. Oh, here's the other research you requested," he said and handed me another folder.

I opened the folder to find specs and descriptions of multiple types of motorcycles. On top was a Norton Commando.

I looked up at Jasper with a small smile which he returned, "Those specs are custom based on Bella's smaller build. I've also listed all other special features," his soft Southern accent more noticeable as he talked with enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Jasper. I appreciate your help."

"Anything for Bella. She's quite a girl. I can't believe how quickly she's becoming a part of the family."

"To most of us, yes." I replied irritably. Damn Rose and her pig headiness.

Jasper looked at me serenely, "Alice told me that Rose will come around soon."

"Where is Alice?" I asked.

"Shopping."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess I should have known."

I went to my room and turned on some soothing music. I slouched into a loose, comfortable position on the black leather couch, a position that I vaguely remembered fondly from my human days.

I reviewed all the data Jasper had provided so far on The Councils. I finally threw the folder on the floor and ran my hand through my hair. It could be any one of them.

I picked up the motorcycle folder and flipped through the pages, memorizing everything. I'd never given motorcycles much thought but looking at the sleek designs and seeing the power built into such a small vehicle made me appreciate why Bella was so taken with them. You might as well be strapping yourself to a rocket. _I bet Bella would try that if she could,_ I thought amused.

Finally, it was late enough to return to the Swan house.

I ran quickly there and laughed quietly as I heard Bella interacting with her music.

("Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park)

_Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse_

She laughed softly, "You and me both, Shinoda."

As the song continued to the chorus, she crooned, "You tell'em, Chester baby."

She must have had her CD player on disc shuffle as it switched to Incubus' "Drive" by the time I climbed through her window.

She was sitting on her bed, drawing. I smiled as I saw she was using the supplies I'd given her. She looked up and smiled sweetly, "Hey, Edward." She was wearing cotton pajamas, her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail, and she had a smudge of ink on her cheek. She couldn't have been more beautiful.

I sat down next to her and peered over at what she was working on. She was drawing a motorcycle in a since a way that it looked like was going to drive right off the page. I smiled to myself as I asked with polite curiosity, "What kind of motorcycle is that?"

She replied softly, "Norton Commando."

She finished a few more strokes of the pen and then set her work onto her nightstand.

"So you've met my dad," She said slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I laughed. The look on your face was hilarious."

She shoved my shoulder, "I'm so glad to amuse you."

I grabbed her to me. "Do you want to know what he's thinking?"

She looked up at me with mixed emotions, "I don't know. Is it bad?"

My expression softened, "No, it wasn't bad."

"Okay, lay it on me."

"He's sorry that he's not more involved in your life. He loves you very much but can't find the words to tell you. And he's cleaned his shotgun, loaded it with buckshot, and is not afraid to shoot me in the posterior if he feels it necessary."

She giggled. "Thank goodness you're immortal." She hugged me tightly, "I love him too." She paused and then said with soft regret clear in her voice, "You know I've had to lie to him so many times over the years to protect him from our world, but I never regretted any them until tonight."

_Our world, she and I together. As it was meant to be. _

_Focus, Edward._

I asked puzzled, "And what lie was that, Angel?"

"That you're my boyfriend."

I frowned, knowing that she loved me. "I don't understand."

"You are so much more to me than a boyfriend. I felt like I was insulting you by calling you that. You are my everything, but I can't tell Charlie because he'd never understand."

_Ah, now I understood._ "As long as you and I know what we are to each other, it doesn't matter. Your father senses that you are happy, and as long as I keep my hands to myself he's thrilled."

She sat up and blew out a frustrated puff of air at the last part but then grinned, "What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

I smiled in return, "Ignorance is bliss."

I noticed what song was playing and stilled, staring deeply into Bella's eyes as emotions pounded me unexpectedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I immediately noticed the stillness in Edward and gazing into his fathomless gold eyes, I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but no words came. My breathing hitched as he looked at me with a mixture of pain and devotion. My senses scanned my surroundings. Without saying a word, I realized that it was the song playing that had his attention.

"Soul Meets Body" by Death Cab for Cutie was starting into the chorus.

_And I do believe it's true_

_That there are roads left in both of our shoes_

He reached out and ran his fingers down my cheek

_But if the silence takes you_

_Then I hope it takes me too_

His hands grasped my upper arms and pulled me closer.

_So brown eyes I hold you near_

My eyes fluttered closed as he leaned forward and brushed feathery kisses over them before his lips moved down my cheek.

_Cause you're the only song I want to hear_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

The rest of the song faded into the background of my consciousness as he captured my lips, his hands finding their way under my shirt, to circle my back, my sides, and my stomach. I was lost to the physical and emotional tempest that stormed between us. I fell back on my bed with my arms around his neck, pulling him down with me. Our breathing began rugged as we continued to kiss.

After some time he pulled back and sat up. "I'm sorry, Bella."

He looked so sad. I knew that he was worried about his control. I reached out and ran my hand down his forearm and back up. His posture relaxed. "It's okay, Edward. I should probably get to bed soon anyway."

"Bella…" He trailed off and looked at me uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to think I'm perverted, but I really enjoyed being near you the other night while you slept. May I stay tonight?"

I laughed. _Edward said perverted. That was funny._ "You can stay any night you'd like."

He looked so relieved that I hugged him before lying down to sleep.

He turned on his side and threw his arm over me. I yawned. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Would you please hum to me?"

He kissed the back of my head, "Of course."

XXXXXXX

EPOV

Bella fell asleep quickly, but I continued to hum to her. I reached a reflective state as close as a vampire could get to sleep, letting my mind float and land on topics as it will. Bella's nearness produced a calm like none I had ever experienced.

"Edward?"

Even though I knew she was sleep talking I couldn't help but whisper back, "Yes, my love?"

"Do you trust me?"

_Do I trust you? Silly girl._

"With my very existence." I breathed.

She said with an unusual combination of grim determination and cockiness, "Good, because I aim to misbehave."

_Well, it's going to be interesting to see what that's all about._

She was quiet for a number of hours besides some incoherent murmurs, and then she said in almost painful tone, "It's so unfair."

_Yes, my sweet, life is not fair._

"You have the cutest toes." She continued in the same plaintive tone.

_What? Did she just say I had cute toes?_ I laughed to myself. Out of all my body parts, no one had ever mentioned or thought about my toes.

"This little piggy went to market…this little piggy stayed home…" She murmured.

_She's dreaming about playing with my toes. How endearing can she be?_

My arm tightened her around her convulsively, as she whispered about wanting to kiss them. I closed my eyes tightly as she made four little kissing sounds. _But wait, what about whatever fifth toe she missed?_

I hissed out softly as she commented on how she was going to bite my naughty big toe. I had no idea how my big toe could do anything inappropriate or be disobedient in any way, but I was more than happy to face the consequences when the time came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N A fellow author and new friend had the idea of mentioning she liked written by her faithful reviewers. That way people reading her stories could also find others that she enjoyed. I was greatly honored to be the first person she mentioned and since Unofficial and Wannabe Cullens gotta stick together, I'm going to give a shout out to Jen aka A Cullen Wannabe. You can find her listed on my Favorite Authors tab on my author page.

Make sure to read In The Shadow of the Day before checking out its sequel, Chasing Away The Shadows: A Sequel. These stories are post Breaking Dawn and focus on a new character. Lina is Bella's sister and was adopted/raised by the Cullens. The stories follow Lina's journey to independence and beyond, and to help her on that journey is my favorite member of the pack.

So please check out Jen's stories, and show her some love by reviewing. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers! Sorry about the delay. I rewrote this a few times until I was satisfied with it.

Chapter 20

BPOV

Edward's velvet tones penetrated the haze of sleep.

"Bella, I need to go home while it's still dark. I'll see you at school, love."

I mumbled unintelligibly and rooted my face up.

He must have understood what I wanted because I heard him chuckle and then felt his wonderfully cool lips on mine. His fingers brushed my cheek, and then he was gone. I sank back down into a deep sleep until my alarm woke me up.

I stretched, letting my dreams return to me. What the hell was I doing with Edward's toes? Talk about random.

I turned on my stereo and cranked "Pretty Handsome Awkward."

Back to school. Wee. At least Edward would be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

"Edward! Dude!" Emmett smacked me on the back like we hadn't seen each other in years.

I smiled. While Emmett could be highly annoying at times and was as deep as a puddle, his enthusiasm was infectious. "Emmett, good to see you."

"Staying with your girl, huh? It's about time you manned up, Bro. Jasper told me that she ripped the arm off a nomad. Hot and tough, that's righteous shit."

Rose and I had a stare off and then she huffed, "I talked to Carlisle. You don't own me." She thought to me. _So you really love her, huh?_

I gave her the barest nod but answered curtly, "Never said I did."

_At least she's not a weak human._ _Maybe I'll give her a chance._ That was a lot coming from Rose.

I waited by the car for Bella while the others left. I didn't have long to wait for her truck to pull into the parking lot.

She jumped down from the truck and slammed the door shut. She looked beautiful in a form fitting v necked top, snug jeans, and her big black boots. She looked like a little warrior, her feline grace so apparent to me. I smiled softly, the lioness to my lion. All male eyes focused on her. I began blocking out everything. It was going to be a long day.

I started to walk purposely toward her. Our eyes locked as the distance between us shrank.

"Hey, Swan! Looking hot, sweet thang." Tyler Crowley yelled.

I hissed under my breath.

I pulled her up against me by her hips and bent down to kiss her deeply. She responded immediately, and I lost track of everything but my sweet Bella. I ran a kiss across her jaw and down her neck. I whispered against her neck just below her ear. "Mine." She shivered, and I growled softly in response.

She looked into my eyes amusement sparkling in hers. "Most definitely yours." She tugged my bottom lip between both of hers, and I bit back a moan. She whispered, "Mine."

"Always." I returned huskily.

I took her hand and walked her to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

Thinking of seeing Edward at lunch got me through the dreadfully long morning. I almost cheered when the bell rang.

I threw my books in my locker and suddenly froze. I smelled fear. I also smelled Mark Anderson, a mountain of football player built like Emmett. But unlike Emmett who was a big teddy bear, Mark had a rep for not keeping his hands to himself and liked to use his size to intimidate girls. Fear and Mark, not a good sign. I turned and looked down the hall. There he was pulling Bree, a quiet little emo girl from my gym class, by the wrist toward an empty classroom.

I heard him sneer quietly to her, "Come on, Bree, time to show me your goods. I want pictures for my collection."

_Sick Bastard. _

I struggled with myself for a split second. Bree needed help, but I was concerned about revealing myself.

_Screw it._

I stalked up the hall behind them. I planted my boot on his rear and shoved. "Get your hands off her, asshole."

He stumbled a bit, released Bree, and turned around, his eyes narrowing. "Well, well. I was just planning to party with little Bree here, but if you want to join too, Bella, I won't mind."

_Fucking Pig. _

Bree squeezed out from behind him and ran down the hall.

_Now you're mine, dipshit._

I punched him in the stomach, holding back as much of my true strength as possible. He went down to his knees with a grunt.

I gave him my fiercest Edward look, one I had never used on anyone before. His eyes widened, and I could smell the fear coming off him. "Touch Bree again, and I. will. break. you." I said threateningly.

He gulped and said, "Fucking freak."

I smiled sardonically as I lightly slapped his cheek. "Second to none, bitch."

"Ms. Swan, to my office now."

_Shit. Busted._

I shoved Mark onto the floor, quickly five fingered his phone, and followed the principal, passing Rosalie and Emmett.

"Welcome back." I said under my breath, and winked at Emmett. He gave me a broad smile as I passed. Rosalie eyed me speculatively.

I propped my feet up on the principal's desk as he called Charlie. While I was mostly reformed, I still had issues with authority. Especially stupid authority figures.

Charlie was not amused with Mr. Gries when I told my story. I didn't disclose Bree's identity as it was up to her to come forward. I handed him Mark's phone.

"I stole this from him, so it's not admissible. He won't know that though."

Charlie looked at me with admiration. "Time for intimation down at the station."

I nodded.

He then proceeded to chew out the Mr. Gries, who apologized and gave me a note for class.

Shit, I missed lunch. My stomach gurgled unhappily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

_Damn it! _ I wanted to meet Bella at her locker, but I got held up by my precalc teacher. The insufferable windbag wanted to argue the answer to a problem because the book was in error, something very obvious to me, but not to him.

Bella wasn't at her locker by the time I reached it, and I started to the lunchroom. I scanned it, not seeing Bella. Emmett caught my eye, and motioned me to our table.

"Bro, Bella's probably not going to be at lunch today. She's in the principal's office. Rose and I saw everything."

I stiffened as I watched his memory. I growled. _I would crush this Anderson boy._ I started to stand, but Emmett pushed me back down.

Jasper sent out a wave of calm.

Rosalie snorted softly, "She made him pee his pants. Your Bella can handle herself."

I was surprised by the admiration in her voice.

Emmett laughed, "Yeah, she's a real hell cat! Wonder what she's gonna be like when she's one of us."

I snarled, "She's not going to be one of us."

I glared at Alice, challenging her to dispute me.

She said serenely, "I haven't seen Bella as a vampire."

I sighed in relief.

I purchased a sandwich and a few other things at the end of the hour in hopes that Bella would be in Biology. I knew that she would be very hungry.

I sat alone at our table, missing her presence. I hardly heard a word Mr. Banner said. Then she walked in and gave him a note.

"Nice of you to join us, Isabella."

My irritation at him calling her by her full name turned to fury as he muttered,"I don't care how smart she is. The little delinquent belongs in jail."

Bella looked at me in alarm as I hissed loud enough for the students around me to hear. They cringed at the sound, but I was too livid to care. "Edward, please, it's okay." She soothed as she approached our table.

She sat down, and I grasped her hand tightly. "Are you okay?" I rasped out, staring down at table, trying to control my anger.

Mr. Banner started a video and turned off the lights.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" I could feel her warm breath against my neck, calming me.

I laughed under my breath, "Now that you're here, yes I am."

She said playfully, "Good. Now that we've established that we're both okay, are you wearing ham?"

I chuckled and pulled out her sandwich and other food from my jacket pockets.

She sighed happily. "Edward, I could kiss you all over for this."

I grinned. "I'm going to hold you to that."

As she began to eat, she filled me in. I had faith that Chief Swan would handle the situation well.

Biology ended much too quickly and after walking Bella to the gym, I reluctantly left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I usually dressed down for gym in the back corner of the locker room to avoid people staring or commenting on my birthmark. Today I grabbed my stuff, and sat down near Bree.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, "Yeah. Thanks for helping me. "

"No problem"

I pulled off my shirt and twisted to grab my long sleeved gym shirt. I glanced up to see Bree staring at me.

I brushed it off the awkwardness with a dumb joke, "I didn't know that bras came in more colors than black and white until two days ago."

She gave me a shy grin and got back to changing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please check out Can't Decode Me's now complete "Wake Up Call." I've adding her to my fav author tab, but is also on my fav stories tab, if not updated by the time you read this. The story involves a badass Edward and sweet Bella. She's recovering from cancer and brings out the best in him. **


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 21

BPOV

After school I was surprised to find Rosalie inspecting the tires on my truck. On sensing my approach, she turned around and held out her hand, palm up, expectantly.

I stared at her dumbly. _What the hell did she want?_

She sighed and said brusquely, "Keys. I want your keys." She open and closed her hand quickly, in annoyance.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to hurt your dumb truck. However, if you're going to roll with us, it's time your truck got an overhaul. I want to drive it home to get a feel for it and then check it out in my garage so I know what parts to order."

I held out the keys but paused before dropping them into her palm, "One condition."

"What?"

"Let me assist you."

There was a noticeable thaw to her ice bitch expression. "You know your way around a garage?"

"I rebuilt my bike from the frame up and often help my cousin, Jake, with bikes and cars."

"The do- I mean he's a grease monkey too?" Rose asked with peaked interest.

I jingled the keys, "So how about it?"

"Fine, as long as you don't get in my way. You can ride with Edward." She returned frostily, but her expression hadn't ice back over.

I grinned and dropped the keys in her hand.

I walked over to the Volvo, where Edward was waiting with the others. Emmett charged at me and snatched me up.

"Sup, Bella!" He roared, giving me a big grin.

I laughed and pinched his adorable dimples, "Apparently I am, Papa Bear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I watched Bella and Rosalie across the parking lot. Rosalie never would have made this gesture merely with respect for my feelings for Bella. It could only mean that she liked Bella. Reaching into her mind confirmed this. It was rather astonishing as Rose did not play well with others.

Emmett was all but jumping with excitement next to me. His thoughts showed that he'd been "dying" to talk with Bella. He was certain that she would be a good friend. Jasper had a large smile on his face, clearly soaking up Emmett's enthusiasm.

Alice was smiling at me, and thought. _It was only a matter of time. _

I tensed as Emmett grabbed Bella, lifting her off the ground. Damn it, I knew Bella was much stronger than a human but neither I nor the big oaf holding her knew her limits.

_Relax, Edward. Emmett's not going to hurt her._ Alice thought, and I relaxed as Bella laughed and pinched his cheeks.

He was ecstatic when she called him Papa Bear and upon setting her back down offered her a complicated "dude" handshake, which she expertly returned.

I opened the passenger door for Bella. On the way home, Emmett launched into a barrage of questions, asking Bella about her favorite action movies, cartoons, sports, gaming, etc.; all topics Emmett held dear. He was very satisfied to hear her favorite childhood toys were Transformers and of her opinion that Scrappy Doo was pure evil.

Alice interrupted, "Didn't you play with dollies like Barbies?"

I laughed as Bella turned and gave her the same horrified look she'd given her father when he tried to bring up the safe sex discussion.

"Hell, no. I avoided the girlie toy aisles like they were kryptonite. All that pink." She shuddered. "And why would I play with dolls when I had Optimus Freakin' Prime?"

Emmett mumbled, "Word."

As we pulled into the drive, Emmett asked in an awed voice, "Will you play Halo with me?"

Bella gave him a sly look around the seat, "That depends."

"On what?" he asked, as shyly as Emmett ever got.

"On if you can handle getting spanked by a 'widdle gurl'." She said, full of cockiness.

I mentally cringed, waiting for Emmett's gutter mind to jump on the word "spank" and say something highly inappropriate, but he simply laughed and said that he could take it.

He thought about how cool Bella was, excited that she was not afraid to channel her "inner dude," and what a lucky bastard I was. _That I am, Emmett._

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity, as my family fully embraced Bella into their lives. Bella worked on her truck with Rosalie, played chess with Jasper, discussed traditional Native remedies with Carlisle, endured pedicures and wardrobe tips from Alice, conspired to sketch Esme as a surprise for Carlisle's birthday, and then of course there were the pranks with Emmett. It hadn't taken long for Bella and Emmett to start plotting.

There was an elaborately orchestrated food fight at lunch one day. A few days later, all the clothes and school issued towels conveniently disappeared from Emmett's seventh period weight lifting/conditioning class. Just as the boys were in the showers, the fire alarms sounded. So every student lined up outside got an eyeful as his class exited the school clad only in miniscule fluffy pink towels, which looked remarkably like Rosalie's favorites.

"I'm going to kill him." Rose muttered.

Emmett's towel slipped "accidentally" as he passed by Mrs. Cope giving her a good look at his perfect rear. I couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face.

The last prank involved Mike Newton. Knowing that he was at a party while his parents were out of town, Emmett and Bella removed everything from his bedroom and set it up in the front yard, every pair of his boxers hanging from a tree like little flags. The part they hadn't counted on was that Newton didn't even notice until the next day. He'd stumbled home from the party, and crawled into his bed completely unaware that he was still outside. The school was buzzing with pictures of Mike asleep outside for the next few days after that.

I'd have thought that I would have been jealous of sharing Bella's time with the tribe, my family, and her new friend, Bree, but I wasn't. Bella was so good at making me feel loved and appreciated that I never felt left out. I worried about her. In the quiet times and as she slumbered in my arms, she couldn't hide that she was concerned about the tribe. The need to protect ran so strongly in her, that I feared that she had very little feelings for her own self preservation. The fear of losing her began to consume me. And being a selfish, emotionally stunted creature, I shut down as I worked through the overwhelming feelings of fear, love, and dismay. I was quiet and regretfully moody. Bella seemed to know that I needed space, but I felt ashamed when I caught her watching me with longing in those deep brown eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

Edward was clearly working through something. I watched as he quietly withdrew within himself. I knew that he needed space to work out whatever was bothering him. Knew it would be a mistake to push him, knowing that would make him withdraw further. I focused on patrolling and keeping myself busy, anything to keep from thinking of the future. As each happy day passed, I wondered when the other shoe would drop, when my number would be called to protect the tribe.

I hated not knowing who my enemies were beyond being vampires. The elders had learned that the thunderbird legend had been told by Effie, an elderly woman, to a cultural anthropologist named Sarah Brown about 20 years ago. The legend was never published, as Sarah Brown and her research materials had disappeared under mysterious circumstances about six months after visiting the res. Another dead end.

Uncle Billy, Jake, and Seth had come over to tell me the news. On seeing the disappointment on my face and knowing I would need to work out my frustrations physically, Seth suggested that we toss a football around. This involved a lot of running, as we could all throw far.

After playing for an hour, Uncle Billy stiffened, and we stopped to scent the air. Some of the Cullens were nearby. Carlisle walked out from the trees, pausing at the end of the field, behind him was Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

He raised his hand and greeted, "Pititchu. I'm Carlisle and these are my sons Edward, Jasper, and Emmett."

Uncle Billy replied, "Qahla. I'm William Black. You've met them as wolves, but this is my son Jacob, and the young scamp is Seth Clearwater. I understand you know my niece, Bella."

"It is nice to meet you. We are delighted to know Bella. My sons and I heard you playing. The weather hasn't been favorable for thunder ball, so we were wondering if you'd be interested in our joining you in a friendly game?"

Uncle Billy looked mildly surprised but then grinned. "This old man could use a break, how about we talk while the youngsters play?"

"I'd like that."

Seth and Jacob stared at Emmett's neon blue hair, "Dude, what happened to you?" Jacob asked.

"Bella happened to me." He laughed.

Seth and Jake shared a knowing look. They'd temporarily had fire engine red hair due to me a few years back.

We quickly discussed the rules, and then trash talked a bit.

Jacob crowed, "Are you old men going to talk about war stories or play some football?"

Emmett yelled, "Bring it, pup!"

We were fairly evenly matched. Jacob was brawn, Seth was stealth, and I was speed and agility.

We threw ourselves into the game. It was physical, down and dirty. It was glorious.

We were tied, when Emmett hurled the ball like a bullet down the field to Edward. I knew he could out run me but he didn't know of a move Jake and I had developed.

XXXXXXXX

EPOV

I ran after the ball Emmett threw downfield. Jacob didn't bother to pursue me. He planted his feet, bent his knees, and reached out his hands. Puzzled, I saw through his eyes Bella running at full speed to him. He grabbed her, swung her around and released her, sending her flying forward in the air. As I leaped up to catch the ball, she was unbelievably there too. He had launched her 30 yards down field. She intercepted the ball, and we both fell to the ground in a heap. Her shoulders shook, and I scrambled to get my weight off her.

"Bella, did I hurt you?"

She rolled over, tears in her eyes, but she was laughing. Laughing, so hard. Pure joy radiated in her eyes. "That was fucking awesome!"

In that moment everything crystallized for me. I needed to focus on the now, times like this and not the future. To accept what I had before I started to mourn its loss, a loss that might not happen.

I cupped her face and she grew quiet and watchful as I gazed down at her, "I love you." I whispered.

She smiled, her eyes not missing anything, "Glad you're back. Love you, too."

_It's about time you got your head out of your ass, Edward._ Jasper thought.

Emmett yelled, "Hey, no googlie eyes allowed in the end zone. I declare a delay in game."

Seth replied incredulously, "But the one on top is your team mate."

Jasper said, "Let's call it a draw."

I helped Bella up, and everyone shook on a good game.

Billy placed a hand on my shoulder as I turned to leave. I looked back into deep brown eyes, that were so like Bella's, eyes that missed nothing.

_Thank you, Edward. You have helped Bella find happiness. It is good to see her whole again._

I reached up and placed my hand over his.

"She has done the same for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I came home from patrolling that weekend, and listened to my voicemails. My hands shook as I listened in horror. Without pausing to think, I ran. I ran to the place I needed to be. To Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

Alice raced downstairs, "Bella's coming. Something is very wrong."

We ran outside. It was pouring outside. Bella emerged from the trees and stumbled. She fell to the ground and got back up, continuing towards us. Her hair and clothes were plastered to her, her eyes bleak.

Without a word, I picked her up in my arms, holding her tightly to my chest as we returned to the house. Esme had towels and blankets ready. I held Bella in my lap with a blanket draped around us both, as Alice gently dried her hair with a towel. The rest of the family gathered round, wondering what could have shaken Bella so badly.

As I murmured softly to her, Carlisle asked quietly, "Bella, what happened?"

She looked at him and said woodenly, "I failed. I failed to keep her safe."

"Who, sweetheart?" Esme asked softly.

"Bree." She said brokenly.

She fumbled under the blanket and pulled out her phone, pressing buttons.

_Hey, Bella. It's Bree. I'm at the Twilight, the new club in Seattle I was telling you about. It's so awesome. I met some really cool kids. They sound like they're from somewhere exotic like Europe but for some reason like to hear about Forks and La Push. I'd better get back, but just wanted to say hi._

Bella pressed a button to go to next message.

_Oh, my god, Bella. I'm so scared. I woke up in a van. It's dark, and I don't know where I am._

A hiss could be heard in the background, and we tensed knowing it to be a vampire. Then Bree screamed. It only lasted a few seconds, a few seconds that felt like an eternity.

We sat in somber silence for a few minutes.

Jasper spoke up, "Bella, did Bree ever see your birthmark?"

She replied quickly, "I'm very careful about covering…" but then she paused and her face went blank. "On the day I saved her from Mark, I sat next to her in the locker room during dress down to check on her."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Thank you readers and reviewers!

Chapter 22

BPOV

I existed in a numb haze as I watched Charlie post missing person posters of Bree around town, and as I listened to her parents' tearful pleas for information of her whereabouts on the news. I knew she was either dead or changed. Either way she was lost. When anger pulled me from my stupor, I raged _how many more would be lost?_

To see me though it all was my family and the Cullens. The love and acceptance surrounding me was incredible. The darkness that filled my heart faded as I was reminded of the good, the light that still existed.

Patrolling was ramped up. The some of the elders took night shifts during the week because warriors couldn't stay awake in school. I welcomed the extra patrolling. Running with the pack calmed the impulse to drive to Seattle and hunt for Red Eyes.

A few weeks after Bree was lost, the sun decided to make an appearance. The new patrolling schedule was maintained even though Red Eye activity was not likely. The Cullens decided to hunt closer to home. Alice had not seen anything coming, but was the first to admit that the pack often affected her abilities. She seemed uneasy, which put Jasper and Edward on edge.

Not wanting to waste the good weather, I rode my bike. After school on the second sunny day, I rode to the Cullens. I soaked in the feeble warmth of the sun. Watched as its light danced off the bike's high polished chrome. I found a peace I hadn't felt in weeks.

My awareness suddenly heightened as my keen vision picked up moving glints of light in the woods a few miles up ahead. It was probably nothing, but I whistled to the pack. I heard Sam from a distance, and then Quil chimed in, followed by Seth.

As I neared the area I'd seen the lights, I smelled the distinct scent of vampires, none of which belonged to the Cullens. I held the bike stable with my thighs and used both hands to remove my helmet. I tossed it into the ditch at the side of the road.

I revved the engine and gunned the bike forward.

Two vampires jumped out into the road ahead of me. I grinned, all those years of playing chicken were about to pay off.

I pushed the bike to its max speed and drove right at them. Just before I reached them, I leaped up and off the bike, high up into the air, and did a back flip. They scattered as my bike roared into them. As I straightened out to land, I shifted into lion form. I hit the ground on all fours, my torn clothes fluttering down around me. I ran into woods, heading for the pack.

Several Red Eyes appeared in the woods on all sides, trying to box me in. One of them was Bree. Damn it all to hell.

I mentally called to Edward as I zigzagged to the left. One of the Red Eyes jumped me. I managed to fight him off, and tore off his head. Another grabbed me, and I felt the bones in my shoulder and leg shatter. Pain seared through me, obscuring my vision. I screamed in fear and anger. I blindly sank my teeth into him. He screamed and flung me against a boulder. Everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

_Edward! Help!_

"Bella's being attacked," I called to my family. I told them where she was as I recognized her location from her mental picture.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice ran to the garage, as I pulled up my hoodie and ran into the woods. Alice told me mentally that she would call Carlisle and Esme, who were out hunting.

I stayed with Bella's mind as I ran. Saw her kill a vampire. Saw her struggle with another. I knew that she was injured. Then I couldn't read her mind. I didn't realize it at first, but I roared as I ran.

I charged the first vampire I came to, ripping his head off without a second thought. I scanned minds as I surged towards the vampires that stared down at Bella's still form. Nothing from their minds told me who they worked for.

My siblings appeared and joined in the fight. As I fought, I entered Bree's mind as she huddled on the ground rocking back and forth. Her mind was foggy due to the ever present burn of newborn blood thirst, but her thoughts were focused one of the vampires, the leader. My eyes narrowed, as I found him backing away from the fray. Again, I could not determine any useful information from his thoughts. He tried to pull Bree up from the ground, but she fought him, angry because he had promised her that Bella would not be hurt.

The wolves crashed through the woods, and Sam ran after the leader. I yelled to Quil who growled at Bree, "No! She was Bella's friend. We can help her." Quil followed Sam after Jasper approached Bree.

Seth and I killed the last vampire. Whining softly, Seth brushed his nose against Bella's furry cheek. I carefully ran my hands over her body. "Head, shoulder, and limb injuries. We need to get her to Carlisle right away."

_Take good care of her_, he thought as he ran to join Sam and Quil, who were still in pursuit of the leader.

Jasper and Alice coaxed Bree to Alice's Porsche. They were taking her to the Denali clan. Rosalie began burning the remains, and Emmett and I carried Bella up to his jeep. We carefully set her in the back, and I hunched down next to her, stroking her fur and murmuring my love for her.

Carlisle led us to my room, where he had set out his supplies. We gently placed Bella on my newly acquired bed. Carlisle began to exam her.

"Why is she still a puma?" Emmett asked.

"I believe it helps her heal faster than if she was in human form." Carlisle mused as he continued his examination. No internal bleeding and her head injury was not life threatening. He gave her a large dose of pain medication, and then set her shoulder and bound her leg, so it would heal properly. He could see that she was already healing at a remarkable rate.

We stepped out into the hallway, and I called Billy. Carlisle provided specifics. Billy said he was on his way. As we ended the call, I got a blurry image of a window in my mind. My window.

"No!" I ran in just as Bella slid off the bed, keeping her weight off her injured foreleg. I raced forward, so I was between her and the window, which led to a 40 foot drop.

Emmett stormed in, "What's going on?"

Bella looked at him, her ears flattened, and screamed in mountain lion rage. "Nice Bella kitty" he soothed and took a step forward.

"Emmett, get the fuck out!" I yelled as I saw her mind focus again on crashing through the window to escape.

He paused and stared at me, stunned at my unprecedented use of foul language. Bella continued to growl menacingly.

I spoke at super speed, "She sees you as a threat. Leave now before she hurts herself going through the window."

He backed out into the hallway next to Carlisle, who was troubled; thinking the amount of medication should have kept her unconscious for several hours. Esme appeared, and placed a hand on his arm.

Bella's head swung back towards me. Her eyes narrowed, sizing me up. I slowly raised my hands to chest level and sank to my knees. I lowered my hands back to the ground.

She limped towards me, her thoughts muddled with medication, but I knew she still felt unsafe. I assumed a submissive posture by dropping my head down, exposing the nape of my neck.

I soon felt her hot breath on the back of my neck, the scrape of her teeth. I remained rigid as she bit down gently.

_Love… my mate._

I whispered, "Yes, your love, your mate, your Edward."

She rubbed her head up against me.

_Tired._

She slumped unconscious to the floor. Carlisle helped me get her back on the bed.

"Sorry, Edward. I've never treated a shape shifter before. You knew exactly what to do. So much trust."

"I trust her with my very existence."

Esme's thoughts revealed she was not surprised and so proud of my deep connection with Bella.

Carlisle replied, "A trust clearly well placed. She's on so much medicine; she's more animal than person right now. Yet she knew."

I couldn't help a small grin at Esme's chiding thought, _Well, of course she knew._

Carlisle left after confirming that Bella had not reinjured herself. Esme handed me a thin blanket, which I carefully draped over Bella.

I sat down on the floor next to the bed. Leaning forward, I began to run my hand slowly down her side, humming to her.

Rosalie returned, yelling at Emmett for pants, she needed pants. Sam, Quil, and Seth had run back with her after killing the leader. They appeared quietly in human form at my doorway. After being informed of her condition, they nodded and returned downstairs to wait for Billy. I listened as Esme and Carlisle greeted Billy and led him upstairs. I stood up, and moved to the side, letting Billy approach. He dropped to his knees in the spot I had just vacated. He closed his eyes and took a deep shuttering breath. His thoughts revealed the turmoil of seeing his beloved niece like this. He opened his eyes and ran his hands over her gently.

"Your father has done a good job," He said without looking at me. "She should be returning to human form soon."

Within a few minutes of saying this, I watched in awe as Bella's lion body shimmered as she morphed back.

Billy smiled softly and stood, "She's going to be fine. A few days rest, and there'll be no holding her back."

My phone vibrated. "Yes, Jasper?"

"I've been able to calm Bree down enough to ask her some questions. She remembered a guy visiting a week ago with a very unusual ring. "Angel wings with swords forming a 'V' in the middle."

"Volturi guard" I hissed.

Emmett growled from downstairs, "Son of a bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

I thought Bree got a raw deal in the book, so I gave her a new beginning. Yeah, Bree!

I have no idea if I ever read about a Volturi "crest" or not, but this is what I see in my head, so went with it.

I haven't had much free time lately, so no story recommend from me today.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I figured I'd better post before you guys came after me with torches and pitchforks, so I'm writing this rather than practicing karate like I'm supposed to be doing (ssh! Don't tell my Sensei!) Ha ha! Seriously though, I truly appreciate each and every one of my readers, be you quiet or vocal. **

**For those of you who didn't remember Bree, in "Eclipse" she was the newborn from Victoria's army who surrendered during the battle. The Volturi killed her, despite Carlisle's attempt to reason with them. **

Chapter 23

BPOV

I sat upright with a strangled cry, ready to do battle. A hand shot out, clasping something soft to my chest, while an arm circled around my waist.

"Shh, Bella, you're safe." Edward soothed.

I assessed the situation. I was on a large bed in Edward's room, naked as the day I was born, save the blanket Edward valiantly held up to me. My shoulder and arm were stiff and sore. My arm was bound. My brow furrowed as I tried to remember what had happened.

"The Red Eyes?" I asked in a rush.

"All disposed of except Bree." Edward replied softly.

"Bree! Where is she?! How is she?!"

Edward gently admonished, "Bella , you need to be calm. You're injured."

Pishaw. I was fine, however I could play nice. I quieted, waiting for him to speak again.

Mollified that I was going to behave, Edward continued, "Jasper and Alice took her Alaska. The Denali clan will guide her through her newborn years, as Bree is receptive to our vegetarian lifestyle."

"No shit? Well, doesn't that just beat all?" I mused softly, relieved that Bree would have some kind of a life after all. That hopefully we could still be friends.

As I thought about Bree, my senses were picking up new information, "Uncle Billy was here, and it appears that about half the pack is downstairs."

Edward nodded, "Your uncle wanted to be here when you woke up but he needed to meet with the elders. Bree was able to supply Jasper with some very useful information regarding the ones responsible for the attack."

"Really? Who are they? Where are they? I'm going to kick their bitch asses."

Murmurs of pack approval reached my ears.

I tried to get up, ready to fight – naked if need be, but swayed as a wave of dizziness hit me. _Shit, what kind of crack was I on?_

"Bella" Edward warned softly as he held me to him, "We're talk about it after you've had Carlisle look you over and have something to eat."

"All right." I grumbled and then my voice softened to ask, "Where's my favorite doctor now?"

Carlisle appeared at the door, a kind smile on his face. Emmett trailed behind him. As Carlisle examined my head, shoulder, and arm, Emmett exclaimed, "You so owe me serious Halo time for trying to bite me."

"What?!" I exclaimed as Edward growled, "Emmett."

Carlisle tsked, "Emmett's just teasing you, Bella. You didn't try to bite him."

Emmett laughed, "Yeah, I'm highly confused by that. Here I am, 100% prime beef, and you decide to chew on Scraps over there."

I gasped and turned toward Edward, reaching out with my free hand, causing the blanket to slip again, "I bit you!? Oh my god, Edward, did I hurt you?" Pain welled up at the thought.

Carlisle rescued the blanket for me and said with an edge of annoyance in his voice, "Emmett, you 're really not helping right now."

Edward glared at Emmett and then took my hand and kissed it reassuringly. "You didn't hurt me, Bella. You just nipped me as a lioness would her mate."

_Great, I went all animal on him. Well, he was still here, so he must have forgiven me_.

Emmett chuckled, "I think it turned Edward on. Who knew you were such a naughty kitty, Bella?"

A number of growls sounded from downstairs.

Emmett had the decency to look slightly nervous, especially after Carlisle told him to go back downstairs and help Esme prepare some food for me. Emmett left with a dramatic exit, "Fine, throw me to the wolves!"

Carlisle sighed and then shined his pen light in my eyes, making me track his finger. He grinned at both me and Edward, who relaxed visibly. "You're making an excellent recovery, Bella. Feeling ready to get up and eat something?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but my stomach decided to answer for me, with a very loud gurgle.

Carlisle laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. I'll see you downstairs."

He seemed to be communicating something to Edward before he left.

"Here, let me help you." Edward said gently.

Feeling the need to assert my independence, I grumbled, "There's nothing wrong with my legs. I just need to use the bathroom first." I swung my legs off the bed, gathered the blanket around my front. As I walked toward Edward's bathroom, part of the blanket slipped from my hand and cool air caressed my backside. Oops.

Edward stammered, "I'll go get you one of Esme's robes."

I giggled when I emerged from the bathroom. Edward stood, holding out the robe with his eyes closed. Seriously, what had Carlisle given me?

I eased into the robe but was having trouble tying it closed. "Umm, Edward, if I promise to hold the robe closed, will you please tie it for me?" I asked, humbled by the need to ask.

Edward opened his eyes and helped me with the ties. "I'm at your service, my lady."

Seth snorted. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out in his general direction. Edward chuckled, "I see that your injuries haven't dampened your defiance. However, I'm going to insist on carrying you downstairs."

I arched my eyebrow, "Are you now?"

But then I smiled like a goof and let him pick me up. I snuggled my face into his neck and gave him a little kiss there. "I could get used to this," I whispered.

He shivered, "You're impossible."

I chuckled softly, "Admit it, you love my bad self."

"That I do." I rewarded him with another kiss before we reached the bottom of the steps. He set me down as if I was made of the finest China.

Several of the guys cheered from the couches, having taken over Emmett's gaming equipment. Jacob and Rosalie emerged from the garage with grease on their faces, having an in depth discussion on engine performance.

Jacob gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then threatened to wipe grease on me. "So Dr. Fang really fixed you up, huh?"

I gasped, "Jacob Christopher Black! You need to apologize to Carlisle right now! That was really disrespectful." {A/N I made up a middle name as SM didn't give him one}

Carlisle said, "It's okay, Bella. With a name like Carlisle, I've never had a nickname before."

Jake replied, "Well, actually Bella…. Ow!!"

I'd reached out and yanked his hair, "Actually, I told Jake that Carlisle was such a handsome name, no nickname was its equal, isn't that right, Jakie Snookie Wookie-kins?"

Carlisle beamed at my praise of his name.

The pack laughed as Jake's cheeks heated at the dreaded nickname Grandma Black had given him.

"Nice save, love," Edward said, knowing that Jake was about to tell Carlisle that I called him Carly when I was little.

I got antsy as Jacob's eyes narrowed, and he stared at Edward. _Oh, no. Oh, no, he wouldn't… _

Edward threw his head back and laughed. _Oh, yes he did._ The pack members looked at him curiously as Jake smirked. I bit my lip and blushed bright red, absolutely certain that Jacob had just outted my drunken Cullen crest tattoo escapade.

Rosalie snarled, "The world as we know it is about to end, and Mr. Dark and Gloomy finally learns to laugh. What the hell is his damage?"

Emmett muttered from the kitchen, "I blame it on squirrels. "

The pack followed each comment, like they were watching a tennis match.

Edward stopped laughing, and I looked at him anxiously. "Your secret is safe with me, Bella."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Jacob laughed, "That's very kind of you, Edwart." I kicked him in the shin before Edward led me to the breakfast nook.

Emmett crowed, "Edwart! That's priceless. Why didn't I think of that one?!"

I begged, "Emmett, please don't tease Edward. That's what I called him when I was very young." Putting myself on the line was better than Edward getting reamed on.

Esme looked at me with interest as she placed a bowl of soup and some toast in front of me, "You spoke of Edward when you were little? That's very sweet."

Jacob made an obnoxious noise, "She wanted to marry him when she was four."

_Kill me. Kill me now._

Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulders. "We should all be as lucky as Edward to have found his remarkable lady."

I gave Seth a playful skunk eye when Carlisle said lady. He winked at me.

Jacob conceded the battle by giving me a hug, but I wasn't done yet. "That's okay, Jake. I know where you hide your textbooks of the feminine form, as it were. It would be a shame if they disappeared."

Emmett clenched his chest, "Not the porn!"

I giggled evilly and began to eat in earnest.

After I'd finished eating, Carlisle gave me some pain medicine.

I asked earnestly, "Now will you tell me what details Jasper's learned?"

Edward took my hand as Carlisle and he took turns telling me of the Volturi, the powerful enforcers of the vampire world and about the men that once considered Carlisle a brother until he became too troubled by their ways to stay.

The mood was somber when they told us that Jasper had also heard from his southern contacts. People were disappearing in Mexico. His contacts saw the same "recruiting" pattern used many years ago. Someone was building an army of newborns. Could the Volturi be breaking their own rules? I leaned into Edward, physically and emotionally drained.

My pack family wished me goodnight and left to return to the res. I gave Uncle Billy a call, and he assured me that Charlie thought I was with my family for the next few days.

Rosalie commented to no one in particular, "Once you get used to them, they're only mostly stinky – not horribly so."

Esme exclaimed, "Rosalie Hale, manners!"

Coming from Rosalie, this was high praise.

Edward carried me upstairs and helped me get settled. "You have a very comfy bed for one who doesn't sleep, Edward." I teased sleepily.

"Well, we needed a place for you when you have sleepovers with Alice."

I smiled and snuggled next to him, and he began to hum.

As I let my mind wander, I realized I'd forgotten to ask something. "Edward? Is my bike going to be okay?"

"Your riding needs will be met."

As I drifted off to sleep, I wondered what the hell did that mean? Sometimes Edward reminded me of a more articulate version of Yoda, if Yoda was smokin' hot, of course…

_I was standing next to Edward, watching Jasper intently. I couldn't hear his words clearly but he was giving instructions, teaching. My view broadened, and I saw the warriors in wolf form lined up. Edward ran forward and engaged Jasper in a mock battle. They were teaching us to fight!_

I woke myself up when I yelled "Jasper! I need Jasper!"

"I'm right here, darlin'" Jasper chuckled softly from where he leaned against the wall. "You've been quite clear that you had a need of my services for some time now. While I can read your chaste emotions quite clearly, you may want to reassure Edward. He's trying really hard to reign in the jealousy, but I can still feel it."

I sat up carefully and hugged Edward. "I'm sorry, Edward. "

Emmett wondered by and sniffled, "First she wants Scraps and now it's the Beanpole. It's a good thing I have Rosalie, or I'd be devastated by the lack of appreciation of my awesomeness."

I blinked, "I'm not sure how to respond to that."

Edward said, "Just ignore him. I do."

"Hey!"

Jasper moved forward and pulled up a chair next to the bed. "So, Bella, what's on your mind?" He asked in his gentle southern drawl.

"From what I heard about the Volturi, the tribe is going to be facing something bigger than we've ever dealt with before. You have a lot of experience fighting and leading in wars, both as a human and a vampire. Would you consider training us?"

"For you, Bella, I would do it."

"Thank you, Jasper!" I reached over and hugged him.

Edward cleared his throat. I sighed, "Geez, Edward, my mind is full of war like thoughts. I'm not lusting after your brother!"

Jasper grinned and said lightly, "I've watched how you play chess, Bella. If we match your natural aggression with my strategies, we may actually live through this."

He patted my leg over the blanket and left the room. Edward pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "War like thoughts, my love?"

"Yep. Now I just have to convince the elders." I sighed, that wasn't going to be easy.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I dedicate the song "Technical Difficulties" by Julian K to my laptop, as it decided to go ape shit when I was half way through this chapter. Fortunately I was able to back up all my files and have another computer I can use.**

**The song mentioned below is "Do Me" by Bell Biv DeVoe. **

Chapter 24

BPOV

Edward reluctantly left the next morning to go hunting. I called Uncle Billy, told him of my dream, and that Jasper had agreed to train us. He said he would meet with the elders, but I could tell by his voice that he wasn't hopeful. Before we ended the call, he encouraged me to shift soon to make sure I could do so without issue.

I showered and put on one of Edward's button down shirts. Leaving the bathroom, I found Alice bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Wee! This is fun!" She giggled.

I smiled, "Yeah, I bet."

"I brought you clothes. I saw that your shoulder is going to be much better today."

"Thanks, Alice."

Emmett came in, "Our shirts are here! How about we wear them and play Halo?"

After all that had happened I'd forgotten that Emmett and I had created and ordered t-shirts online. I looked at Alice and bit my lip. Bad shit was looming, should I really be dressing in a goofy shirt and playing video games?

Alice stopped bouncing and put her hand on my arm, "Bella, we have time for the serious stuff. You need to have some fun today."

Emmett chuckled, "Say, Bella, you're rockin' the 'Risky Business' look there."

"Huh?"

He gasped, "You don't know about Tom Cruise's freakin' dance from 'Risky Business'?"

"Um, are you talking about that old, couch jumpin' dude?" I asked in confusion.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I see we need to catch up your education."

After I got dressed, he showed me the dance sequence. We didn't watch the rest of the movie as it wasn't meant for my innocent eyes, according to Emmett. Sure. I knew he just wanted to play Halo really bad. After watching the sequence, an idea formed.

"Hey, Emmett…" I turned to look at him.

The gleam in his eyes told me he was tracking my thought. "How about this evening?"

Alice clapped her hands, "It's going to be so much fun!"

Emmett and I were deep into Halo when Edward came home. He gave us a quick hello before heading upstairs for a shower.

What felt like two minutes later but was likely more likely twenty as I had no concept of time while gaming, Alice yelled from upstairs, "Bella, it's time to get changed!"

"Changed for what?" I called back and grumbled to Emmett, "I didn't realize multiple clothing changes were needed as one convalesces."

"I don't know what that word means, but it sounds dirty."

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to explain but paused as Edward spoke quietly behind us, "It means recovering from illness or injury, Emmett. That's why Carlisle wants her to spend time in the hot tub."

I turned to look at Edward, and my mouth gaped open. Edward was only wearing a pair of shorts, which hung low over his hips, and a towel draped over his neck. _Oh, my. Breathe, Bella, breathe._

As quick as a lightning strike, he removed his towel and flicked Emmett in the head.

"Ow!" Emmett yelped, but smiled impishly.

Edward turned and walked to the door. I stared at the perfection of his bare back, which I hadn't seen before. It was strong and lithe, just like the rest of him, all alabaster smoothness. Were those dimples right above his shorts? I bit my lip to hold in the sigh of delight threatening to escape.

I vaguely felt something crush under my hands.

He paused and looked over his shoulder, his eyes twinkled. The sensual tone in his voice was hypnotic. "Will you be joining me, Bella?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it, as he continued out the door without waiting for my reply.

"Hey, you busted my best controller!" Emmett's protest brought me back to reality.

I looked down at the mangled controller. I heard Edward chuckle from outside. Gah!

Flustered, I put down the mangled mess and said shakily, "I'm really sorry, Emmy. Rose, come take care of him, please."

I bolted upstairs. Alice had disappeared, but there was a blue bikini on the bed. I quickly changed and headed back downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I didn't like leaving Bella to hunt, but Carlisle persuaded me to go, especially with what he had asked me to do to help Bella today. While my control had proved remarkable with regards to Bella, he was right, I couldn't risk it.

I felt a palpable sense of relief as I entered the house. Emmett and Bella were entrenched in a video game. I paused and said hello. I noticed that Emmett's shirt said "Got Squirrel?" I sensed Bella's humor in this. She was wearing a t-shirt with a beautiful oak tree on it. I was not a fan of printed shirts, but it was actually lovely.

I ran upstairs to shower.

Alice met me in the hall and thought, _Edward, everything will be okay. You won't hurt her. Just go with your instincts._

I cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

_You'll see._ But she blocked her vision from me.

I showered and changed into shorts. Grabbing a towel, I returned downstairs. I almost choked as I saw the back of Bella's shirt. It read, "Climbing Wood is Good."

Rosalie must have helped him with that one. Emmett wasn't normally that subtle or clever.

Alice called out as I neared the couch, "Bella, it's time to get changed!"

"Changed for what?" she hollered back and then murmured to Emmett, "I didn't realize multiple clothing changes were needed as one convalesces."

I grinned.

"I don't know what that word means, but it sounds dirty." Emmett drawled.

My grin turned into a slight frown at his thoughts, "It means recovering from illness or injury, Emmett. That's why Carlisle wants her to spend time in the hot tub."

I noticed how Bella's eyes roamed over me. After nearly a century of ignoring adoring eyes, I was happy, proud even, that my appearance pleased her. Any further thoughts of Bella were interrupted by the song running through Emmett's mind.

_Move to the Jacuzzi, ooh, that booty  
Smack it up, flip it, rub it down, oh, no  
Do me, baby (Yeah...)_

_Do me, baby…_

I whipped the towel from around my neck and smacked him in the head.

"Ow!" Emmett yelled but smirked at me, _Come on, Edward. I know you can't be that much of a prude to not have impure thoughts about your girl in the hot tub._

I resisted the urge to growl by turning and walking to the door.

Was I imagining Bella's eyes on me as I walked? Nope, apparently I wasn't…

_She's so checking you out, Bro. _

I heard the distinctive sound of something breaking. I grinned to myself.

Deciding to tease her a bit, I stopped, looked over my shoulder, and deliberately used my most alluring voice. "Will you be joining me, Bella?"

Then I left, not waiting for her to reply, giving her time to recover.

"Hey, you busted my best controller!" Emmett whined.

I chuckled.

Bella replied agitatedly, "I'm really sorry, Emmy. Rose, come take care of him, please."

Bella was so flustered, I was certain she didn't realize that she'd just called him Emmy. I covered my hand over my mouth and laughed again at Emmett's thoughts. _Emmy?! What the hell? Huh, that's actually kind of sweet. _

Rose said in a syrupy voice, "Poor Monkey Man, did she break your thingie?"

Emmett laughed, "At least it wasn't the one that counts."

_You can do me in the morning  
You can do me in the night  
You can do me when you wanna do me_

I sighed as his mind started up with that horrid song again as they took off into the woods.

I pulled off the cover from the hot tub, and checked the temperature. Yes, it should be warm enough for Bella.

I sank into the water, and Bella appeared wearing a blue bikini. I closed my eyes briefly. There was no doubt about it; Alice was evil.

I opened my eyes and held out my hand to Bella. She took it and entered the hot tub.

"Carlisle feels this will be beneficial to your shoulder and arm." I said. I instructed her to submerge them for awhile. Then I began rotating her arm carefully, working her shoulder in different directions. I paused to make sure none of the movements hurt her. I was glad for the medical training I had received. It was important that I take care of my angel. I began to massage her shoulders and upper arms.

"So strong and yet so soft" I murmured as my fingers trailed over her skin, my thoughts straying from their therapeutic purpose.

XXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I was impressed by Edward's thorough knowledge and how he tested my shoulder and arm so expertly.

He began massaging my shoulders and upper arms. Oh, that felt very nice…

I noticed that the house was quiet. We were alone. Now was the time to ask him what happened when I bit him…now before my mind stopped functioning properly due to his touch.

"Edward?" I asked, annoyed at the breathless quality to my voice.

"Hmm?" He managed to sound quietly amused.

"Would you tell me what happened when I, um, bit you?" I couldn't keep the chagrin out of my voice. _God, I'm an animal._

"You came to, despite being given a large dose of medication. Your natural defenses told you to escape, and I could see from your thoughts that you wanted to jump through my window."

I grimaced and said dryly, "That would've hurt."

"Yes. So I ran to block your exit. Then Emmett bumbled in, and you felt threatened by his idiotic actions. I managed to convince the fool to leave, but you still saw me as a threat. I tried to appear innocuous by taking a docile position. You took the back of my neck in your mouth and bit down gently. You called me your love, your mate."

I didn't know what to say. That was intense shit, and I didn't remember any of it.

"So, uh, how did all that make you feel?" _Please don't say that it freaked you out…_

He paused to form his words as he continued massaging my shoulders, moving to the base of my neck. I felt restless, wondering what he would say.

"Before I met you, my life was orderly and controlled. I can see now that it was… boring. But then you came into my world and dumped everything upside down. I feel things I never thought I could. I knelt before you and felt your teeth on my neck, knowing that you could kill me. Yet I knew you wouldn't. I trusted you. I gave you complete control over me, and despite being highly medicated, you did not harm me."

I swallowed and said huskily, "I trust you in this way too."

I turned towards him, and he wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. I looked into his eyes and slowly tipped my head back and to the side, exposing my neck's vulnerability.

He looked down at my neck and then back up to my eyes.

He pulled me closer and blew cool air gently against my neck. I held still as he placed kisses along my pulse point. I suppressed a gasp as he circled his tongue around my thudding skin. He then did something he couldn't do to a human, given their delicate skin. He scraped his teeth along my neck hard enough for me to feel it, but not enough to break the skin.

He pulled back, and his topaz eyes pierced mine. "I am your mate, and you are mine. As is the way of my kind, I will be your mate for the rest of my existence."

"As is the way of mine." I returned.

He gathered me to him again, kissing me fervently. I raised my hands to his shoulders to steady myself as I eagerly returned the kiss. He pulled away slightly and kissed my forehead. I looked up into his eyes and found both heat and tenderness in them. I lifted a hand and caressed his jaw.

He caught it up in his and pressed loving kisses to my finger tips.

He gave me a crooked grin, "We should get out; someone's getting pruny."

****

Uncle Billy called and told me that the training was a no go. Too many elders had voted down the proposal to receive instruction from Jasper.

My first instinct was very Bella like. I wanted to chuck my phone against the nearest wall. But I paused and took a deep breath. I needed to stop reacting and start thinking smart. What would Jasper do? I looked down at my birth mark.

"Uncle Billy, as the mark bearer do I have the power to call for a special council meeting?"

"Yes, I believe you do."

"Good, I request an open council meeting on neutral ground. The warriors and the Cullens are to be invited."

He surprised me by chuckling, "Oh, Bella. It's good to know I'm not the only rebel in the family."

We talked a few minutes more before hanging up.

Alice pranced up to me and giggled, "Bella, I saw you disappear, so it's time to shift and make sure you're all better. Will you give me a ride?"

"Sure thing, Little Sprite."

As we were the only ones in the room, I quickly stripped down and shifted.

"Oh, Bella. You're so pretty!" Alice clapped her hands and then climbed up onto my back.

I stalked down the stairs and into the kitchen, ready to go out the backdoor. Edward and Esme were making dinner for me. Emmett tore into kitchen after us. "Oh, ho, can I come out and play too?"

Alice cheered and kicked me in the ribs. I winced slightly.

Edward growled, "Alice, careful!"

I told him that I was okay but sent him a new warning to deliver.

Edward nodded and then turned to Emmett, "She says no touching her tail, or she'll take a piece out of your ass."

Emmett hooted as we ran outside.

XXXXXX

Esme POV

Edward and I were making Bella's dinner. We had taken to watching the Food Network, and it was fun working together, putting our lovely kitchen to use.

I smiled as Edward peeked anxiously out the large window from time to time, clearly concerned about Bella. Never had I seen such love and caring from my son. So many years I worried about him, wanted him to find happiness. What I saw in him now surpassed all my wishes.

I laughed softly as I watched Emmett chase after Bella, only come back into view with him waving his arms over his head, shrieking as she bounded after him. They passed the window again with Alice on his back and Bella dragging from his pant leg. "I got a puma on my leg, a puma on my leg!" he yelled in mock terror. Next he was on his stomach, digging his fingers into the ground as Bella dragged him by his pants the other way.

They disappeared from sight, and I focused on making a salad. Edward tensed for a second and then laughed.

Alice, Bella, and Emmett, returned to the house. Edward smirked, "You just had to touch her tail, didn't you?"

Emmett shrugged and ambled by. I covered my giggle with my hand as I saw that half the seat of his jeans and underwear had been torn off, exposing the left side of his bottom.

XXXXX

EPOV

As soon as Bella was finished eating, Alice raced her upstairs. I washed the dishes, wondering what they were up to now. Even Emmett managed to block me.

Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock-n-Roll" started from the living room audio system.

I dried my hands and came out of the kitchen, in time to see Emmett slide out into the entryway wearing only a button down shirt, underwear and socks. From the other side of the entryway slid Bella, dressed in one of my button down shirts. They slid to a stop side by side and started singing along with candle sticks, shaking their posteriors along with the beat.

Esme and Alice clapped and cheered. I sank down on the couch, watching the two of them reenact the moves from "Risky Business" and add new moves of their own. I couldn't get over how sexy Bella looked in my shirt. I felt more like Emmett as the thought _Oh, hell, yeah, that's my shirt she's wearing_, came to mind.

Bella turned toward Emmett and yelled, "Ready for me, Papa Bear?"

He bent his knees and held out his arms, "Sure thing, Little Kitty."

Bella executed a complicated series of back flips, one handed cart wheels, and other moves that would make any Olympic gymnast envious. She launched into the air, her body flipping and spinning, and landed in Emmett's arms.

Emmett quirked an eyebrow at me, "That must have been some therapy in the hot tub today."

Bella blushed and pinched his cheek.

I stayed downstairs as she got ready for bed. I caught my breath as I entered my room. The only light in the room was the fade rays of the moon. Bella swayed dreamily in the middle of the room to the song "Stand By Me." (A/N by Ben E. King)

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and swayed along with her.

"This was my mom's favorite song." Bella whispered. I squeezed her tighter to me. We danced together in silence.

As the song neared its end, I danced us over to the console and pushed a few buttons.

I turned her so that we were facing each other, "I think of you when I hear this song."

Bella sighed and rested her head against my shoulder as we danced. I kissed the top of her head, letting myself think of nothing but Bella in my arms and the music.

("Only You (and you alone)" by The Platters)

_Only you can make this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you_

Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand  
understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come true  
my one and only you

Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand  
I understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come true  
my one and only you

One and only you

When she was tired enough to sleep, I gathered her up close to me, and hummed to her. I gently took her hand in mine and watched her sleep. My beautiful, brave Bella.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N I'm posting an extra steamy version of the hot tub part of this chapter in the newly created Something Other Outtakes. Outtakes will be marked as M rating in case I get brave enough to try writing a lemon later on. The hot tub remix is more in lime territory, but still too steamy for the T rated version.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N In my research, I found several references that the Quileute tribe underwent Vision Quests, similarly to other tribes. A boy reaching puberty would go out into the wilderness alone, with little food and water, seeking a vision of a spiritual nature or of their future, etc. **

Chapter 25

BPOV

My breather from reality came to a halt the next day. I was completely healed, and the tribal council agreed to meet that night. I went home. After speaking with Charlie for longer than I could remember, I went to my room to prepare. I sat cross legged on my bed and closed my eyes. I reached a meditative state as I considered what to say, letting the words and thoughts flow freely in my mind. I decided I would use the old story telling method of the tribe, knowing this would resonant the deepest. Something else came to mind, and I called Jasper.

Satisfied that I was a prepared as possible, I spent the rest of the day listening to music and drawing.

I decided to wear jeans, boots and a short sleeved shirt. I wore a woven band of leather just below my birth mark, which drew attention to it, something I had never down before. I also strapped a large knife to my outer thigh, a symbolic reminder of my warrior status among other things. I gently smoothed the long leather fringe that decorated the butt of the knife. Uncle Billy had given me this knife after he brought me home from running away. It was one of my most treasured possessions.

I gave a quick, somewhat stilted prayer to the Great Spirit before climbing out of my window. I met the Cullens just inside the woods and gave them a quick rundown of where to stand and what to expect. I asked if they were prepared for what I had planned. They nodded as one, and hugs and shoulder pats were shared with each member.

Edward kissed me and whispered, "Good luck, love."

Emmett squeezed me tight and yelled, "Go kick ass!"

The elders sat cross legged with their Pendleton blankets draped over their backs and shoulders, the warriors stood at attention in human form, on both sides. I led the Cullens to their spot before coming forward to stand before the elders. All we needed was a longhouse in the middle of the woods to make this a true tribal meeting.

"My mother was killed by a Red Eye, bringing sorrow to our people."

I paused and let these heavy words sink in. I saw the brief head nods and tightening faces.

"Soon after, I went through the change. It was a difficult time, and I lost my way. After causing destruction across three counties and totaling a police car, I ran away."

I heard Emmett snicker at the destruction part, but he quickly quieted as I continued.

"I ran for many days without food and barely any water. I was delirious from lack of sleep. Among other things, I dreamed of Carlisle Cullen. He was telling his son, Edward, that his family would be waiting for him when he was ready to return."

"I had fully intended to give up my humanity when I ran away, to roam the world only as a mountain lion." There were a few muffled exclamations and movement from the warriors at this confession, "But I listened to this dream, and returned. I realized that my running away caused an unexpected Vision Quest, which showed me that I needed to stand up and face my destiny."

There were somber murmurs of approval from Uncle Billy and Harry Clearwater at my words.

"So I stand before you today, pledging my life to the tribe as a warrior and the thunderbird mark barer."

As I said this, I pulled the knife from its sheath and bent down on one knee. I rested my forearm on my knee, and slowly drew the knife vertically down my forearm.

There were sharp intakes of breath from the tribe as I deliberately cut myself. I calmly wiped my knife on the ground, and resheathed it. I stood up and held up my arm in solemn oath to my people and as proof that I trusted the Cullens.

The tribe quickly looked up from my arm at the Cullens, who stood quietly at the back of the clearing.

"I will bleed for my tribe, but I will not go out without doing everything I can to protect our people. We will soon be facing vampires with strength and numbers that we have never witnessed before. Despite our differences, the Cullens have accepted me and the tribe. They are willing to train us. Without this training, our tribe faces complete annihilation."

By the time I finished these words, the cut on my arm had completely healed, and the elders were regarding me with a mix of respect and admonishment for my bold, possibly deadly action.

I stepped back and nodded my head to Sam. The warriors took my place, and Sam and Jacob took turns stating that the warriors had seen first hand how I had been cared for by the Cullens, and that they agreed with the need of their assistance.

Carlisle then stepped forward, "Thank you for allowing me to speak on behalf of my family today. Our history with the Quileute tribe had been strained at best, until we met Bella. She has been a good friend to my family, and we would do anything to help her and the tribe, even if it means fighting our own kind."

I felt chills hearing Carlisle commit his family to that. It was much more than I had imagined.

Carlisle returned to stand with the rest of the Cullens, and the elders conferred quietly. I heard phrases like "not like us" and "not a part of the tribe" mixed in with words of approval. My heart sank. The elders were still divided. I fold my arms across my chest as I paced on the sidelines. Gah, stubborn elders!

I became conscious of the long leather fringe from my knife as it swished and smacked against my leg as I paced. I looked down, staring at the leather. One last possibility to unite the tribe and the Cullens came to mind. It was time to kick it old school.

I walked up to Edward and held out my hand. "Edward, do you trust me?" I asked.

He looked at me with sharp attention as he reached out and grasped my offered hand, "With my very existence."

I pulled him toward the elders, "Good because I aim to misbehave."

Emmett cheered, as he knew from the movie Serenity, I was heading in for a desperate battle that I planned to win.

As we walked forward, I untied a long piece of leather from my knife.

"I have one more thing to say." I said and cleared my throat as it closed up on me. I was about to do something huge.

I raised my hand which grasped Edward's tightly and held up the leather in my other one. "I bind myself to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, for the rest of my life and beyond, if he will have me."

Many of the elders gaped at me, as others watched this new situation with interest. Uncle Billy and Harry Clearwater were clearly pleased. Many of the warriors chuckled.

Uncle Billy stood and approached, "Edward, do you accept binding with Bella?"

Edward replied without pause, "I do."

Uncle Billy took the leather from my hand and tied it tightly around Edward's and my wrists, joining them together.

Emmett breathed, "Bondage, sweet!" and then yelped when someone hit him in the back of the head.

Uncle Billy removed his blanket and placed it around our shoulders. He led the blessing that the elders chanted back.

Harry Clearwater stood and proclaimed. "Edward Cullen is now part of the Quileute tribe, and by law so is his family. The treaty is no more. We will meet on the reservation tomorrow to celebrate the joining of our people."

With that, the meeting was over, the elders began to leave. Uncle Billy hugged us both. "I am so proud and happy this day." He whispered.

Jacob and the other warriors surrounded us and cheered. There was a lot of teasing and laughing. Jacob smirked, "See, I told ya she wanted to marry him."

I looked at Edward. The serene smile on his face told me he wasn't pissed. I breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a gamble.

The Cullens joined in and Alice squeaked, "Bella, I can't believe you got married in jeans!"

I laughed, "Tomorrow's the big night. There's going to be a big celebration and gift exchange."

"A potlatch?" Carlisle asked, with a gleam in his eyes.

I nodded.

Emmett cheered, "A party, score!"

Edward looked at the blanket surrounding us, and his brows pressed together.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've seen this blanket before." He said quietly.

"It was Ephraim Black's. Uncle Billy honored us by giving us his prayer blanket as a wedding gift."

"Yes, he did." He looked over at Alice and shared some communication. Both looked resigned.

But their expressions changed as when they caught me looking at them. I bit my lip from asking what was going on, and said instead, "I will see you at the reservation tomorrow at twilight. I can't see my husband again until he brings righteous gifts to honor my family, me, and the tribe."

Rosalie grinned, "Sounds like my kind of tradition."

I kissed Edward good bye, already planning a convincing illness story for Charlie, since I wouldn't be at school the next day.

**A/N Binding and blanket prayers/blessings (blanket bundling) are Native traditions. They weren't likely Quileute traditions, but I don't think you'll mind a bit of creative license. Potlatches were a part of Quileute practices. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N This chapter gives Edward's view. Next chapter will contain the party and beyond. Since I mention a pack member's feelings, thought I'd make it clear that my AU rules don't include imprinting. **

Chapter 26

EPOV

I left my mind open as Bella left us to speak in front of the elders. Emmett and I flanked Jasper just in case he couldn't handle what Bella had planned. Just when I thought my love couldn't surprise me anymore, she came up with things like voluntarily bleeding in front of seven vampires. I mentally shook my head as thoughts broadcasted around the clearing.

Most of the warriors were confident that Bella would persuade the elders. She was very special after all. One warrior was not pleased with our presence. Paul sneered "leeches" and other slurs in his mind. His resentment and anger was not surprising. I had seen his dark and volatile thoughts before.

His father was also very against our being here. That Bella shouldn't be with the evil ones. I blinked quickly as he thought of how Bella belonged with her tribe… She belonged with Paul. He thought about how honorable it would be to have the Chosen One as a daughter in law.

I switched back to Paul, my focus sharpening. Yes, his thoughts flickered to a place he kept buried deep. He longed for Bella. Quil and Embry looked at him as he twitched.

I squelched the urge to growl.

Jasper glanced at me, feeling my aggression. I shook my head, indicating I was okay.

He sent out a wave of calm just to be sure.

I listened as Bella spoke and scanned the minds around me.

I watched as she calmly pulled out the knife. My family started using mental distraction techniques as she ran the sharp blade down her skin. I flinched, not from the smell of her precious blood, but because she had injured herself. I knew that she would heal quickly, but I didn't like to see my angel hurt. I felt no pull towards her blood, only that it was a part of her. She was my mate, not a meal.

I blocked out the silent exclamations of outrage, fear, suspicion, and amazement coming from the tribe as I quickly scanned my family's thoughts. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were doing fine. Rosalie was rebuilding an engine in her mind. I narrowed in on Jasper's thoughts.

_Damn, little darlin' is so brave. I saw very few men with such fortitude on the battlefields. Oh shit, her blood smells so sweet. Absolutely exquisite. No wonder Edward was so concerned at first. 100 years… 100 years without sex…100 years without my sweet Alice touching me… Oh, Alice... Her tiny hands wrapped around my…_

I quickly jumped out of Jasper's mind after seeing that he had found a very effective way to avoid thinking of Bella's blood. I shook my head with a mixture of amusement and faint disgust. I decided I'd better check in on Emmett.

_Bella looks like Lara Croft with that knife strapped to her thigh. Smokin' Tomb Raider hot, for sure. All she needs a big bull whip. I bet ol' Eddie could get into that kink. Always the quiet ones… Bella is so cool. She's like a brother and a sister combined. Dudester? Broster? Sis Bro? Nah, that sounds too close to Sissy Bro, which is reserved for Edward. Dude, I'm feeling horny all of a sudden. Well, hornier, ha ha. Jasper, damn him! He's lusting after Bella's blood. I'm going to hold him down for the wolves if he tries anything._

Emmett turned toward Jasper and glared at him. Jasper was startled out of his daydreaming by the strong surge of anger directed at him. He flinched and looked first at Emmett and then at me, blinking owlishly.

_What did I do?_ He thought in bewilderment.

I squeezed his shoulder in sympathy. Well, at least Emmett had knocked him out of his fantasy after Bella's wound had healed.

My head was throbbing by the time the warriors and Carlisle had spoken and the elders were conferring. Paul's father was the most outspoken against Jasper assisting the tribe.

I watched as Bella paced in aggravation. Her arms were crossed and her brow furrowed. She looked down to her side and paused. Her expression cleared, and a look of determination took its place.

As she stalked towards us, Jasper thought _Rebellion and resolve are slamming off her in waves. _

She came to a stop in front of me, and held out her hand.

"Edward, do you trust me?"

I immediately was drawn back to the night I'd heard those words before, when she'd been asleep. I took her hand and watching her face intently.

"With my very existence."

She began to pull me forward, "Good because I aim to misbehave."

Emmett shouted in approval, "Hell yeah!" Confused, I looked in his mind and saw the movie reference. Bella was ready to do battle with the elders. I wondered what she had planned.

As we walked forward, she untied a long piece of leather from her knife.

"I have one more thing to say." She said huskily as she raised our joined hands. Her other hand held up the leather strand.

The tribe reacted to her actions almost as strongly as when she'd sliced her arm.

_No way._

_She's not going to, is she?_

_What's going on?_

_How could she touch that cold bastard?_

_Oh, Bella, I'm so proud that you remembered the old ways._

_Bella will make a strong leader. _

"I bind myself to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, for the rest of my life and beyond, if he will have me."

_Bella kicks ass!_

_Way to take matters into your own hands._

_Dude, I think she's marrying a vamp. Is that allowed?_

_This is intolerable. _

_Fuck! I wanted her to be mine!_

Billy stood and approached, "Edward, do you accept binding with Bella?"

_She is asking to marry you in a very old and honorable way. She would not do this merely to force the council's hand. _

I knew what I wanted. "I do."

Billy took the leather from Bella and tied it tightly around our wrists, joining them together.

Emmett breathed, "Bondage, sweet!" and then yelped when Rosalie hit him in the back of the head.

Billy removed his blanket and placed it around our shoulders. He and the elders said a prayer.

Harry Clearwater stood and proclaimed. "Edward Cullen is now part of the Quileute tribe, and by law, so is his family. The treaty is no more. We will meet on the reservation tomorrow to celebrate the joining of our people."

My family and I were stunned by this declaration, but I was certain Bella knew exactly what marrying me in this manner would lead to.

The elders began to leave. Paul, who was now violently shaking, swiftly turned and ran back into the forest. Jared followed, a frown on his usually cheerful face. He was worried about his pack mate.

Billy wrapped his arms around us. "I am so proud and happy this day." He murmured. He had been afraid that Bella would not live long enough to experience getting married. I closed my eyes briefly, pained by his forlorn thoughts.

The rest of the pack yelled and teased us. Jacob smirked, "See, I told ya she wanted to marry him."

I smiled. Bella was my wife. Again, she had surprised me.

My family came to congratulate us.

Alice squeaked, "Bella, I can't believe you got married in jeans!"

She was extremely put out but happy at the same time. Alice was a strange one. I hugged her to me as Bella laughed and said "Tomorrow's the big night. Because I went old school, there's going to be a big celebration and gift exchange."

"A potlatch?" Carlisle asked, clearly intrigued.

Bella nodded.

Emmett roared, "A party, score!"

Feeling overwhelmed by the thoughts around me, I looked out at the blanket that held Bella and me close together, the blanket from Alice's vision.

"What is it?" Bella asked, worry on her face.

"I've seen this blanket before."

"It was Ephraim Black's. Uncle Billy honored us by giving us his prayer blanket as a wedding gift."

"Yes, he did." I said as Alice mentally bombarded me with the thunderbird vision again. Well, we now knew where the blanket came from. Would the rest of the vision come into play?

Bella bit her lip and said "I will see you at the reservation tomorrow at twilight." Her face flushed, "I can't be with my husband until he brings righteous gifts to honor my family, me, and the tribe."

Rosalie smiled, "Sounds like my kind of tradition."

Bella kissed me before leaving with her family. Jacob continued to tease her until Billy growled affectionately at him to stop.

My family and I began running home.

"Way to take one for the team, Edward." Emmett laughed.

I mentally rolled my eyes, as if marrying Bella was a hardship.

Esme asked, "Are they really married?"

Carlisle replied, "In the eyes of the Great Spirit, the tribe, and us, yes. Just not to the State of Washington."

Alice exclaimed, "There! That's the answer. Edward, you will propose and make her marry you again, in proper attire this time."

I laughed, "I see your motivation, Alice. I'm sure Bella won't mind marrying me again at some point. She's still quite young in her father's eyes."

"Hurmp! Well, I'll just have to plan a delightful wedding party outfit for her." She sped off for home along with Esme and Rosalie.

Carlisle looked across at me as we ran and asked, "How are you feeling, son?"

"Is it juvenile to want to find the highest mountain or tallest tree and yell to the world that I've married the most wonderful woman in the world?"

"Absolutely not. I seem to remember such shouting when I married Esme."

Emmett shoved me from behind and joked, "I saved most of my yelling for the honeymoon."

I sighed, "Thanks for that mental image, Emmett."

Jasper coughed softly, "Uh, Edward. How do you plan to celebrate your nuptials?"

I raised an eyebrow at him in irritation, "Well, Bella and I aren't exactly compatible in that manner are we?"

"Actually the Denali clan was very interested to hear of your relationship and mentioned that if you were able to control your bloodlust you could, uh, be intimate."

Emmett laughed, "Eddie might get some!"

I stammered, "How is this that possible… the venom…"

Carlisle looked over at Jasper with clinical interest, "Condoms?"

Jasper nodded his head.

Emmett smirked, "Now I know what I'm getting you for a wedding present."

I was thankful that none of the ladies from my family had been involved in this conversation. It was bad enough with my Carlisle and my brothers. But to be with Bella, that was more than I'd thought possible…

When we reached home, the girls had already started a list of gift ideas. Fortunately one of Bella's gifts was already in the garage. The rest fell into place easily after Alice called her special contact at Tiffany's and the others assisted in the acquisition of the family gifts. Esme had a special gift in mind for the tribe.

Later I went to my room and lay out on the bed, listening to Debussy. I cradled Bella's pillow to my chest, missing her. Her scent on the pillow was both comforting and tortuous.

Emmett called me a big wuss and then ran when I threw a baseball at him.

My phone announced that I'd received a text message.

_BSwan: Edward, hope you're okay with what happened _

_ECullen: I am. Is this allowed?_

_BSwan: Rules made before texting. Don't even think about sending smoke signals or using drums ;)_

_ECullen: I'd better have Jasper put out the fire then_

_BSwan: LOL Love you_

_ECullen: I love you too, my sweet wife_

There was no reply for a few minutes.

_ECullen: Bella, love? _

_BSwan: Sorry. I was just crying._

_ECullen: Crying?_

_BSwan: Happy tears, my wonderful husband._

_ECullen: Oh, love. I'm very happy too. I'd like to do this again someday, when I can propose properly_

_BSwan: I suppose I could manage that. Lil' Pixie stopping by with clothes tomorrow?_

_ECullen: You know her well._

_BSwan: Skirt and heels?_

_ECullen: To be certain_

_BSwan: Well if I getting girlie, you should wear that Armani suit_

_ECullen: Have you been snooping in my closet? Alice would be proud_

_BSwan: No, last year I dreamed of one of Rosalie and Emmett's weddings. You looked so handsome _

_ECullen: Well then I suppose I could dust off the suit to please my lady_

_BSwan: Yes, I expect to be pleased._

_ECullen: lol, very assertive, my love_

_BSwan: It's late. I should get some sleep but I'm too wired. Miss you_

_ECullen: Call me in a minute. Don't worry, I won't talk_

I ran downstairs and sat at the piano. I answered the phone and set it on the bench next to me. I began to play her song.

I continued to play soft, romantic music for a few hours. I listened to Bella's soft, steady breathing before hanging up.

_Sweet dreams, my love._


	27. Indie Twific Nomination!

Hello! I have an important announcement to make! Something Other has been nominated for The Indies Twific Awards for the following category:

**Most Original Story Line WIP Something Other**

Please visit theindietwificawards dot com to see all nominations and please vote! There are lots of stories that could use your support!

I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I promise I am working on it. My delay was related to needed to get a new personal computer (old one died) and getting it set up.

Thank you!

~UC


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N Potlatches were extravagant gift exchanges, which celebrated uniting two tribes, births, and weddings. So the Cullen crew are dropping some major dough, but it's to be expected with such a historic union. **

**S'aba is sun in Klamath-Modoc.**

Chapter 27

BPOV

"Morning, Dad." I said without energy as I slumped down at the kitchen table.

"You feeling okay, Bells?" he asked gruffly.

"Tired. We're celebrating Ancestor Day tonight. It's taken a lot of work to prepare."

I watched him try to remember me telling him about this holiday, which I had made up on the spot.

"Well, you're already acing your classes. Why don't you stay home and take it easy. Then you'll be ready for tonight."

_Thank God Charlie didn't conform to anything close to strict parenting practices._

Continuing to play along, I gave him an uncertain look, biting my lip, "Are you sure?"

"Culture's just as important as any book learning." He got up and shuffled toward the entryway.

"It's going to go late, so I'll stay at Uncle Billy's." I called after him.

"As long as your butt's in school tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

He paused, "Will there be bonfires on the cliffs?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He sighed, "I'll be sure to inform Mrs. Mallory."

I grimaced. Lauren's mom was a total busybody who just knew that us wild heathens wanted nothing better than to flee the res and terrorize the good town folk. I swore under my breath in irritation. Stereotypes were a real bitch.

After he left, I coordinated over the phone with Sue. After expressing what I thought would be a good gift for each member of the Cullen family, she said would work with the rest of the ladies to create a wonderful potlatch.

After ending my call with Sue, I got on my hands and knees and pulled a flat wooden box out from under my bed. It was my mom's small jewelry box. I hadn't opened it in years, as it had been too painful. Last night I'd dreamed of something in the box, something I was meant to give Edward.

I ran my hand over the lid, my fingers caressing the proud wolf etched into the wood. I carefully lifted the lid, and looked inside. A lump formed in my throat as I looked at mom's treasures. Finding what I was seeking, I pulled out the carved, bone thunderbird charm **(A/N See profile for link) **While Uncle Billy had inherited Ephraim Black's prayer blanket, Mom inherited his thunderbird charm. The powers that be apparently decided that the charm was meant for Edward. I only hoped it worked. I pulled out the leather cord that bound Edward and I together, and looped it through the charm, forming a necklace. I smiled. Yes, this was perfect. I placed it in a leather pouch and set it on his other wrapped gift.

My phone rang out, and I saw from the display that it was Leah.

"What up, my fellow warrior chick?" I greeted her.

"Hey, Bella. Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be on patrol so won't be at the potlatch until later. Someone's got to keep an eye on Paul." She said tensely.

I sighed, "Paul's an asshat."

"Agreed, but he's taking your marriage really hard. He's careful with his thoughts during phase, but I think he likes you."

Paul was one of the most attractive warriors physically, but his anger issues made him ugly to me.

"Urgh. Well, he'll just have to find someone else because I'm taken."

"So you really want to be with a bloodsucker?" she asked more curious than malicious, but I still cringed.

"You know love doesn't always come in easy packages." I said, gently.

It was Leah's time to sigh. "Yeah, I do."

Sam and Leah had had a tough time when Leah decided to join the pack. He was afraid she'd get hurt, and she thought he was an arrogant ass for trying to make decisions for her. Their fighting made the pack miserable. They broke up for a time, and Sam ended up dating Leah's cousin, Emily, for awhile. They finally got back together, and everything was right in their worlds. In fact, they planned to get married next year.

"Take care tonight, Lee-Lee."

"You too, Bells."

***

Alice's Porsche pulled up to the house exactly 2.5 minutes after school let out. I met her at the door.

"Hello, Bella." She chirped as she came in carrying a garment bag almost bigger than she was and a box of shoes.

I cringed, imagining the heels that the box likely contained.

She tsked, "Now, Bella, none of that. You owe me for getting married in jeans. Now it's time to make you beautiful."

"And girlie," I mumbled darkly.

She glared at me, "Don't make me do something drastic."

I raised my hands in surrender, exactly as I had the night of Harvest Carnival. "I know better than to tempt the wrath of Alice." Khan had nothing on the vampire pixie.

She giggled, "Let's take a look at your dress."

She unzipped bag to reveal a beautiful, dark blue dress. "It's Badgley Miscka," Alice stated, like that would mean anything to me. She lifted the lid of the shoe box, revealing killer heels, "And these are Jimmy Choo's, of course." **(A/N See profile for dress (imagine in Bella blue) and shoes)**

"Well, let the torture begin."

Alice was fighting my hair into submission, when she gave a particularly hard tug and stilled.

"Ow, Alice!"

I looked at her in the mirror, taking in her blank expression. Fortunately, it quickly passed. I wasn't ready for a repeat of last time she tripped out at my house.

I was surprised at the fierce look in her eyes and the set of her mouth as she whipped out her cell.

"Yes, Alice?" Edward answered. His velvet voice made this getting girlie stuff more manageable.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What in the hell are you contemplating doing to your hair?"

"I was hoping to tame it."

"Don't you dare! You'll ruin everything, absolutely everything! Bella loves your hair as is, don't do anything differently. And Jasper, I will be speaking to you later about the product you were about to supply our brother."

I heard Jasper gulp as Edward sighed in exasperation.

Emmett laughed in the background, "Rut row, Raggy, Rasper's in rubble."

Rosalie replied in icy outrage, "Did you just call me, Raggy?!"

I smothered a giggle, as Emmett replied, "Huh? Oh no, babe, I was talking like Scooby Doo. You know, like to his friend Shaggy?"

This did not seem to mollify her in the least. "Oh, so you're referring to me as a gangly, scruffy boy who eats dog treats?!"

I couldn't help the snort of laughter at this, and Alice ended the call after threatening Edward one last time.

Alice followed behind me to the res. I was glad for Rosalie's mods to my ride, otherwise Ms. Brumos Porsche 250 Cullen would have ended up in the bed of my truck.

As we neared the border, she veered off to the left, and gave me a little wave as I continued onto the reservation.

I smiled as I pulled to stop. The tribe was out in force. Bon fires were already started on the cliffs, members were already lined up for barbeque and fish fry, and a large drum circle had formed. The chanting and drumming weaved magic into the air. As soon as I open the truck door, I was surrounded by pack members.

Embry exclaimed as others hollered and whistled in agreement, "You clean up nice, Swan!"

I retorted, "It's a good thing I'm naturally agile, or these heels would be death traps."

Jake gave me a big hug, "It's nice not having to strain my back to reach ya, McShortie."

I pinched his side as everyone laughed.

Uncle Billy and Harry came over as Alice's Porsche, Carlisle's Mercedes, and a large black truck pulling a small trailer drove up.

Greetings were exchanged, and Edward said, "To honor the Quileute tribe, the Black family, and my mate, we have brought gifts." Carlisle and Esme stepped forward with a blueprints and documents.

Carlisle spoke as he presented the materials to Uncle Billy and Harry. "We would like to support the future of the Quileute tribe with renovations to the schools and by providing computers, sports equipment, and musical instruments. We have also created a scholarship program."

Cheers rang out amongst the tribe. I saw Brady and Collin high five. I smiled knowing the boys were going to dig the new computers and sports stuff. Harry nodded in appreciation. Uncle Billy looked at Carlisle with fierce gratitude.

Edward said, "The truck is for you, Billy, and the full set of mechanic tools in the back are for Jacob." There were even gifts for my cousins Rebecca and Rachel, who were still away at college.

He continued walking to the small trailer, "And for my love." He pulled off the dust cover.

I raised my quivering hand to my mouth and my knees almost gave out. "Holy shit! Is that what I think it is?"

He smiled, "Yes, it is. A custom built Norton Commando for my beautiful wife."

Alice exclaimed in a stage whisper, "And I'm 98.9% sure that Edward will not expect you to give him your boobie for it."

Jasper laughed and Emmett snorted as I blushed, remembering what I'd said to Edward on the way to the Harvest Carnival.

The pack laughed. Jake guffawed, "Aw, Bella, you offered up the left boob, didn't you?"

As I ran my hand over the frame, Edward said, "There's a special place for it in the garage right next to the Street fighter and the Ninja whenever you're at the house."

I cocked my head to the side, "The Ninja?"

Jasper smiled, "I got bit by the bug while researching."

I hopped down and fist bumped him, "Rage on Jazz!"

Harry and Uncle Billy led everyone back to main area. They were joined by the rest of the council, and it was announced that the Cullens were now part of the tribe. Carlisle was honored with a seat on the council, and Esme within the women's group. (A/N Women can also be on the council, but Carlisle represents the Cullens). Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were then inducted into the pack.

I stepped forward. "My new family and husband have honored us with their gifts. Now we present them with ours." The pack helped distribute the presents. Murmurs of approval and excitement could be heard from Quileute and Cullen alike, particularly when Emmett removed his shirt and donned the leather vest once worn by a great Modoc chief, and when Jasper flipped an antique Bowie knife around over his hands and forearms with grace and expertise.

I handed Edward his wrapped present. I'd decided to give him the charm in private. He smiled and then looked up with surprise as he discovered the vinyl albums, the complete collection of an obscure jazz musician from the 1940s he loved. "Where did you find these?"

I shrugged, "After you mentioned the gap in your music collection a few weeks ago, I started stalking eBay. With some help from a psychic and a research guru, it was a piece of cake."

He grinned, "No wonder Alice and Jasper kept changing my password."

I noticed Rosalie and Jacob exchanging wrapped gifts. "Son of a…" I growled and started to storm after Rose when Jake unwrapped a dog dish with FIDO printed on it.

Emmett's hand rested on my shoulder stopping me, "Chill, Bella. It's cool, Rose and Jake formed a friendship while you were recovering."

I looked at him doubtfully, and he flashed those adorable dimples and pointed. I turned back to see Rose unwrap a hand mirror with "Queen B" stenciled on the back. I relaxed when they both started laughing.

Seth welcomed each Cullen into the tribe and pack, when he got to Emmett, he was swept up into an Emmett sized bear hug, "Come here, you! I like you best, pup!" Seth clearly didn't know quite what to think of Emmett's enthusiasm but gave him a shy grin and offered to introduce him to more of the tribe.

The rest of the Cullens branched out with tribe members to mingle, and I grabbed Edward's hand and led him over towards the drum circle. I smiled up to him. "There's a few people I'd like you to meet."

XXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

"Edward, this is Sue Clearwater and her niece, Amy." By Bella's tone and the happy expression on her face, I could tell these women were very important to Bella.

Sue got up and shook my hand, "Very nice to meet you, Edward. We were the first to hear about Bella's unusual dreams. How nice she found the man of her dreams…literally." I chuckled. I could see from her thoughts that she was a very kind and sincere woman, which I was not surprised given her son, Seth, who had one of the kindest minds I'd ever heard.

I turned my attention to Amy who gave me a warm smile, "I'd give you a hug, but I can't move right now," nodding to the toddler asleep in her lap. "He's getting his two year molars." Amy was also very kind, bright and had a wicked sense of humor. I could easily see why she was special to Bella.

Bella said, "Amy's here visiting for a few weeks. She lives on her husband Thomas' reservation in Oregon. She pointed to one of the extraordinary drummers.

The toddler stirred in his mother's lap and peeked at Bella. "Mama!" He exclaimed and scrambled down and ran at Bella, who laughed, dropped her clutch purse, and scooped him up in her arms.

"Hey, Codemeister!"

I looked at Amy and Sue in confusion. Amy laughed, "Cody calls anyone older than ten Mama or Papa. You should have seen the look on Seth's face when Cody first called him Papa." (A/N My son did this at this age. It was pretty cute. To emphasize that my husband and I were his true/favorite Mama and Papa, he added our first names.)

I laughed along with them as I watched Cody snuggle his face into Bella's hair and give a contented sigh. I was both amused by his obvious joy and also disturbed by the fact that I couldn't give Bella a child. How perfect they looked together. Bella deserved to have a beautiful baby of her own.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella saying, "Cody, I'd like you to meet Edward." He peeked at me over her shoulder and raised his hand out to me and cheered, "Papa!"

If I could only be so lucky, I mused darkly as I placed my finger gently in his grasp. He didn't mind the coldness; in fact I could see it reminded him of the popsicles his mama had given him when his teeth bothered him. I chuckled and pulled my finger out of his grasp when I saw his plan. While the cold might feel good on his sore gums, I doubted Amy wanted him breaking his teeth on my finger.

He smiled and looked up at my face. He clapped his hands and shrieked, "S'aba!"

Bella cringed at the volume near her ear, but quickly recovered. "What does that mean?" she asked Amy, who shrugged. "Thomas has been teaching him. I can't keep up with them."

I smiled, seeing Cody's thoughts. I guessed S'aba meant sun or sunshine because Cody had decided that my hair looked like rays of sunshine. He was a very smart and imaginative little boy.

Emmett let out a roar of laughter, and Cody turned his head towards the noise. He pumped his legs in excitement and said, "Mama, go!"

Bella asked, "Is it okay if I introduce Cody to Emmett?"

Amy nodded, "Sure. Be good for Bella, Cody." She agreed to watch Bella's purse.

I walked with Bella to where Emmett sat with a number of pack members. Bella gave me an impish look as she set Cody down, who promptly ran up to Emmett and raised his arms up to be picked up.

"Papa!" he crowed.

The look on Emmett's face was priceless. He looked this way and that and then back down to the small one at his knees. "Hey, little dude. Not so loud, you're going to get me in trouble with my woman."

He carefully picked up Cody, who thumped his tiny hands to Emmett's chest and said, "Brrr…Brrr."

He immediately looked sad, "Sorry, am I too cold?" He looked up at Bella for guidance.

She smiled in reassurance, "He likes the bears painted on your vest."

Emmett grinned, and Cody reached his hands out to explore his face and promptly honked Emmett's nose, poked him in the eye, and yanked on his hair. Emmett absolutely loved it.

"Oh, so you're a tough guy, huh? Maybe we can wrestle when you're a big wolfie."

Bella laughed, and her eyes sparkled. She never looked so beautiful, and it had nothing to do with her designer dress. It was staggering to see her glow with happiness.

"Emmett, Cody's daddy is Modoc." She paused as laughter overtook her, and Emmett looked at her in confusion. She wiped tears from her eyes. "If Cody gains shifter abilities, he won't be a wolf, he'll be a grizzly."

Emmett's eyes lit up, "No sh… I mean way. Sweet!" He took a big sniff of Cody's soft black hair. "Now I'll know never to hunt this little dude."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's lack of tact as the pack eyed him with some alarm.

Rosalie appeared next to Emmett. "Who's this little guy? "She cooed.

Cody drooled onto the fist crammed in his mouth as he stared at Rose. "Predy Mama…" he whispered in awe.

Emmett laughed, "Kid's got good taste."

Cody reached his slobbery hand out to touch Rose's hair, and amazingly she let him. I could she that she was as fascinated with this little cherub as he with her.

"Angle." Cody murmured.

Emmett hooted, "Already checking out the curves and angles, my little man?"

I cleared things up, "Cody is calling her an angel."

"I like this kid. Rose, let's keep him."

Bella laughed, "Sorry, Emmett, you'll just have to be an "uncle" to the kids like I'm an aunt. You don't want to mess with Quileute mamas."

Cody's stomach emitted a growl, impressive for one so small.

Bella reached out to Cody and gathered her back in her arms. "Let's get you back to Mama Amy."

XXXXXX

BPOV

After returning Cody back, I took Edward around to meet more tribe members. I couldn't help but notice that Edward while polite and attentive, was quiet and distant. I could only imagine what a strain all these minds were to him. I took his hand and led to him to beach, slipping off my heels and leaving them on the ground before we reached the sand. I pulled Edward down to sit on a large piece of driftwood. Standing behind him, I began rubbing his temples. He sighed, and rested his head back against me. I listened to the sounds of the potlatch, the waves lapping at the shore, and the chirps of the insects. I moved to massage Edward's scalp, my fingers digging deep in his glorious hair.

He moaned, "Alice was so right."

I giggled and looked at his ears, noting that one had a slight tip at the top like an elf's. Holy Legalas, that was hot. I wondered if vampires felt pressure points, and decided to give it a go. I took squeezed his ears at the point I was taught to relieve pain and stress by our healer, Viola. 'Ola was a wonderful teacher.

When I released my hold and started rubbing up and down along the cartilage of each ear, he growled out softly in contentment.

I reached forward and directed, "Hand."

Without a word he lifted his left hand, where I applied pressure in the web of his thumb before massaging his hand and fingers.

"Switch."

I gave the other hand the same treatment and ended with a kiss to his palm.

"Feel any better?" I asked.

"Much better. Thank you, love. I've never felt so cherished and cared for."

I placed my arms around his neck and pressed up against his back. "Well, if I have my say, it will be the first time of many."

He twisted and pulled me down onto the log next to him. Placing his hand to my face, he whispered, "I will treasure every moment we have together, but, Bella, I want you to be sure. I…"

He looked down.

I cupped my hand over his and frowned, "What is it, Edward?"

He looked up with pain shining in his eyes, "I can't give you children."

I chewed on my lip, puzzled. I'd known that there were things we would never be able to share together.

"Edward, I love kids, but I've never wanted to be a mom. Besides, I can take care of a litter of pups here, and the best part is I get to spoil them, and then they go home."

His expression had not cleared, despite my light tone. "Bella, I would never want you to sacrifice your happiness for me."

"Listen up, Buster," I said in my 'let's cut the shit' voice, poking my finger into his chest. "You need to trust that I know what I need to be happy, and that something is you. Understand me?"

He nodded with a crooked grin, "You had my complete attention when you called me Buster."

"That's right, baby. You don't mess with Swan."

"Yes, about that. I have something for you." He pulled out small jeweler's box emblazoned with the Tiffany's logo from his pocket.

Curious, I opened the box and pulled out a beautiful silver heart pendant. It had "Only You" engraved on it.

"Oh, Edward! It's beautiful!"

"There's a tiny catch at the side. Press it."

I did as he instructed, and the pendant popped open. Cool, it was a secret locket. I ran my fingers over the engraved initials – IMC and then over the Cullen crest on the other half.

"Welcome to the family, Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Edward laughed, "I take it you like it."

"Love it. Thank you, Edward."

He took it from me and clasped it around my neck. "Very nice."

"Edward, I have something for you too."

"Bella, you've already given me quite enough."

"Don't make me call you Buster again." I warned playfully.

I pulled out the leather pouch from my clutch purse, curtsey of the Alice, of course, and handed it to him.

He pulled out the thunderbird necklace. "This was Ephraim Black's," he stated.

I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Yes, it was passed down to my mother. I had a dream last night that I was to give it to you."

"But Bella this is part of your family's heritage."

"Edward, I don't know what kind of power I'm going to unleash, and if I'm going to be able to control it. By wearing the charm hung from the leather which bound us together, you'll be packing primo mojo."

"Well, who am I to say no to primo mojo?" he quipped softly as I solemnly slipped the necklace over his head.

"Promise me you'll wear it always?" I asked.

"I promise."

We kissed for several minutes. Emmett chuckled from a distance and threw a wrapped box at Edward, who caught it easily.

"Have fun, kids. The fam's off for home. Remember to double bag, Bro."

I looked at the squished box wondering why Emmett was giving Edward grocery bagging tips, "Looks like Emmett sat on this."

"He did."

I stood up, "I'll just my shoes and show you... hey where did my shoes go?!"

Edward shrugged, "Jared belly crawled up and took them about 20 minutes ago. He's planning on burying them in the woods."

Jared, that tricky, trickster. I called out, "Jared, if I didn't know your family, I'd think you were part Coyote!" (A/N Coyote is a noted trickster in Quileute and other nations' myths.)

Some of the near by pack members laughed.

I grumbled, "Alice is going to kill me for losing my Jackie Chan's."

Edward made a kind of choking sound. Concerned, I looked at him and was relieved to see he was just repressing laughter.

"Fine, laugh now. Just wait until school tomorrow. I'm so dead."

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head, "Not likely."

We walked up the beach to an isolated cabin. I turned to Edward, feeling suddenly shy. "Um, Edward, it's tradition for newlyweds to spend their wedding night here. I know we're not exactly a traditional couple, so we'll just pretend it's my house. Little kissing, and then you can watch me drool."

He smiled in reassurance as we entered the cabin and looked around, "As wonderful as that sounds, I think I'm ready to take our physical relationship to new level, if you are."

I quickly closed my mouth when I realized it was hanging open. I swallowed and my voice came out in a squeak, "I didn't know we could do…more."

He tossed Emmett's gift on the bed, and came up to me. Pressing his forehead to mine as he wrapped his arms around me, "Apparently vampires are not exempt from embarrassing safe sex discussions." He skimmed his lips down my face and rested them on my lips. "I love you, Bella. Would you please be mine?"

My breath hitched, "Yes."

He captured my lips, and swept me up in his arms. He placed me gently on the bed. The love and desire in his eyes was mesmerizing.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed as he helped me slip out of my dress.

My hands shook as I unbuttoned his shirt, cursing to myself that there were far too many of them. I ran my hands down his chest and abdomen as he kissed my shoulder.

We explored and caressed, learning each other. The love I felt for him and him for me was so intense, it was almost painful.

Our lovemaking was slow and beautiful. There was some pain, some blood, but much joy. I cried out his name, as he yelled out mine. He held me close, as I drifted. He got up, and I was vaguely aware that he was running the bath. He returned to gather me up, set me in the bath, gently washing me. Then he dried me and settled me into bed. Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered, "Sleep, my love."

The next morning I woke up with something tickling my nose, I plucked at it. A feather? Oh, yeah, I'd ripped my pillow during the night. I smiled thinking of the moments Edward and I had. Shifter strength and stamina were very handy indeed when your husband doesn't need to sleep.

I turned my head to look at Edward and sighed, "Can't we stay here today? I don't want to go to school."

"I know what you mean, but we need to go."

"How do you do it? It must be miserable going to school year after year."

He shrugged. "I can't complain about this year. Would riding your new bike to school make going easier?"

"Hell yes," I jumped off the bed, and raced to the bathroom. "Dibs on first shower."

Before I reached the door, I was swept up in his arms. He smiled, "Have you ever heard the saying, Save water, shower with your husband?"

I smiled, "Well, I'm all for conservation."

He leaned down to kiss me when we heard a horrible metallic groaning sound, and then a big crash. Edward whipped us around to see the wrought iron headboard on the floor.

Edward looked chagrined, "Oops."

I grinned, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, my Bella."

XXXXXXXX

**A/N I promise to have a steamy version of the honeymoon in my outtakes, but I need time to write it. So add me to your author alert, if you haven't already, to catch that update.**

**I have some exciting stuff planned for the next chapters! And of course so fun Emmett moments.**


	29. Chapter 28

A/N The story has over 500 reviews! Thank you so much! I receive tons of hits and alerts, which are great, but it makes my day when I hear from you!

I had the opportunity to listen to Q&A and personally visit with Chaske Spencer (Sam) and Bronson Pelletier(Jared) at a recent TwiTour convention. They're great guys – super friendly and down to earth. I don't know how much of themselves will actually come through with their characters, but Chaske's low voice is perfect for Sam, and Bronson is very fun loving, just how I see Jared. So I added some of my impressions of them into my Sam and Jared.

Chapter 28

BPOV

Edward and I walked hand in hand toward my bike. I had to admit the clothes that Alice had packed for us were perfect. Lil' Pixie definitely had more than one gift.

"Hey, don't get drool all over the bike!" I yelled at the pack members gathered around it.

"Aw, Bella, we're just checking it out." Jake whined.

I glared at Jared and pointed at him, "And you… I'll be dealing with you after school."

His eyes glittered with amusement and mischief, his lips puckered to prevent laughter from spilling out. I sighed in exasperation, for even though I knew I faced Alice's ire, I couldn't stay mad at him. Jared's special ability was getting away with murder.

Embry asked, "So, Bella, you giving Edward a ride?"

"Yeah, I figured it'd be a good introduction."

Jake chuckled, "Better hold on tight, Edward, she's absolutely fearless and a complete speed demon."

Edward grinned, "She fits in well with my family."

A growl alerted us to Paul's presence. He was badly shaking as he stalked up, and Quil grabbed his arm. Paul shrugged him off and sneered, "So, leech, you going to be her bike bitch?"

I opened my mouth to yell at him, but Edward touched my arm and shook his head.

There was a collective gasp among the pack members, except from Sam, who said in a low, warning tone, "Paul, that's enough. Let's go run it off." His expression was grim as he watched Paul pace.

Edward pulled me behind him as Paul shifted, leaping into the air at him. But he didn't reach Edward. Sam's huge, black furred body slammed Paul's slightly smaller, silver gray one to the ground. He growled at Paul, bearing his teeth.

Paul remained on the ground and moved his neck to the side, exposing his jugular as a wolf sign of submission to his Alpha.

Jacob appeared next to Sam, his red brown fur bristling. Sam snapped his snarling teeth near Paul's neck as a final warning and then stepped back. As pack beta, Jacob also postured with authority over the cowering Paul.

Sam nudged his muzzle against Paul's shoulder, who hunched over, crawling with tail tucked under to Edward. He whined and showed his neck again.

Edward spoke quietly, "I forgive you, Paul."

He turned and took my arm, "We should get to school."

I was surprised how calm he was. I'd never seen Sam put anyone in their place like that before. That Alpha smack down was intense, yet Edward didn't seem the least bit disturbed by it or Paul's attack. Likely whatever he saw in the merged pack mind assured him.

I cleared my throat, "See you later, guys." The pack members not in wolf form nodded as Sam and Jacob trotted Paul off into the woods.

I handed Edward a helmet as I put on mine. "Jake was right about hanging on. I don't want to have to explain to Esme why I dumped her son onto the road."

I climbed onto the bike and started it. Edward straddled the bike behind me, and looped his arms around my waist. I got goose bumps. Not even Paul's behavior could douse my joy.

I revved the bike and shot off, racing back to Fork at top speed of nearly 120 MPH. Edward called over the sound of the engine, "Holding onto my love while riding at break neck speed… I'll gladly be your bitch." He gave an odd laugh as he said the last part. (A/N Think of laugh during Port Angeles "you should be wearing your seat belt" line in Twilight movie)

"Jasper's going love this." He continued as he pressed closer to me.

I smiled. I was sure he would too.

We roared up into the parking lot, gaining attention from Newton and his trolls who were tossing a football around nearby.

"Hey pretty Motorcycle Mama!" Tyler yelled.

The football sailed toward Edward's face, which he deftly caught.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," Mike called. Man, he was a bad liar.

Edward's face took on a haughty expression, "Here's your ball back," and launched it at Mike with enough force to make him grunt in pain when he caught it.

Lacing his fingers with mine, we walked towards the main building. He leaned down, "I can't tell you how annoying it is to hear my wife getting ogled at by cretins."

I smiled at the phrase, 'ogled at by cretins' but replied in a similarly frustrated tone, "Well, I don't like hearing the likes of Jessica Stanley claim that she can't wait for you to dump me so she can jump your bones."

Edward grimaced, "That girl is horrid. I make it a practice to close my mind to her whenever possible."

I didn't see Edward or the rest of the family until lunch time. I went through the line with Rose and found Emmett ready at the table. He was actually swaying in his seat, buzzing. I cocked an eyebrow at Rose and hooked a thumb in Emmett's direction. "Did he take a blow to the head last night?"

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Emmett, tell Bella why you're buzzing."

His dimples flashed as he said, "I want to know if there was any honey made during the honeymoon."

I blushed but mumbled, "Buzz buzz."

He snickered, "I knew you'd get Edward to lose those prudish ways of his."

Alice, Jasper, and Edward soon joined us at the table. I opened my mouth to apologize to Alice, but she cut me off by holding up her hand, "Bella, I saw you apologize in a vision this morning. It is not your fault that your fluffy friend wanted to play with those shoes. I will deal with him accordingly."

I sucked in a breath so not to laugh. I could only imagine the look on Jared's face if he'd heard himself being described as fluffy. "So, Alice, what will your revenge involve? A forceful manny/peddy? A wardrobe make over?"

She grinned, "No, I'll make him be my shopping assistant for a week."

Jasper gave me a horror-struck expression as dread whispered off from him.

I asked him solemnly, "Jared's in deep doo-doo, no?"

"Yes, darlin', he is."

"Well, it's about time he met his match. Just don't be too hard on him, Alice."

My phone vibrated, and I pulled it out of my pocket. Sam. I wondered what Paul was up to now.

Frowning, I answered the phone, "What's up, Sam?"

"Bella, there's a vampire running the outskirts of the res. Appears he's scouting the boundaries. We're having trouble catching him. Paul got too close and took a kick to the face."

I restrained a snort at Paul's fucktardedness. I looked up at Jasper and Emmett. "You guys up for bailing school and going on your first pack run?"

Emmett leaped up and boxed the air. "Let's go, Jasper. You can fake an asthma attack in the office, and I'll get Carlisle to excuse us."

Sam thanked them. I told him the rest of us would join up as soon as school was out.

I was distracted as Edward and I waited for Mr. Banner to start class. Man, I wished I could be running with the pack too. He finally gave a stack of papers to Mike to pass out.

Mike looked at Edward with narrowed eyes when he reached our table. "Nice necklace you got there, Cullen." He said in a mocking tone.

Edward replied as if he didn't hear Newton's spite, "Thank you. Bella gave it to me. I enjoy learning about her heritage."

Mike continued to glare, and I couldn't resist dicking with him. I leaned into Edward, stroked my hand over his bicep and purred, "I've been teaching Edward all of our ways. I love it when he puts his big wampum in my tipi."

Edward looked at me with a puzzled expression as Mike let out a strangled sound, practically threw papers at us and continued to the next table.

I giggled. Edward said, "Since it doesn't make sense for you to say you love it when I put big Native monetary currency in a house which is not traditionally Quileute, am I to understand you wanted Newton to think you were speaking in a filthy manner?"

I smiled, "I prefer the term 'talking dirty', but yes. It seemed to work."

He gave me a crooked grin, "He actually turned green. I'm happy to say that he's decided he's done. Apparently he thinks he's no competition for my big wampum."

"He's got that right."

I couldn't get out of school fast enough. I called Uncle Billy to get a general location of the wolves, and then Edward and I took off on the bike. Rose and Alice were in Rose's car until we ran out of road, and took to the forest on foot.

Smoke drifted up into the sky. I wrinkled my nose at the sickening sweet odor.

Rose smirked as we ran, "Looks like the boys got the bastard."

We found Emmett, Jasper, and the pack placing vampire bits and pieces into the fire.

Emmett held out his hand to me, "He was wearing this."

Reaching out, I took the ring from his hand. "Volturi." I paused in thought. "Jasper, I think we should take a page from William Wallace's playbook."

Emmett frowned, "The Braveheart dude? You want us to paint our faces blue and lift our man skirts to flash and moon them? Actually that's a very good idea. They'll definitely run when they get a look at my junk."

"Actually I was thinking that we mail the ring back to them as a message, that we're on to them and we're not backing down."

Jasper replied, "It's bold. I like it. They're getting more aggressive, so we have limited time anyway."

Edward said, "Sam asks that we start training tonight."

Jasper drawled, "Agreed. We'll meet in an hour."

The training went well. I learned a lot about new born attacks from Jasper, and Edward, Emmett, and Alice also gave us pointers. Each pack member focused intently on the lessons, even Paul, who had been completely humbled by the morning's events and the broken nose thanks to the Volturi scout.

It was agreed that we would continue to train in shifts, and that the Cullens would patrol with the pack.

The Volturi were not going to have an easy fight on their hands.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N

Check out my profile for the video of this story's inspiration song, Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse. I consider it my Bella's anthem. The song begins slow but builds nicely.

Here are the lyrics:

Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called

Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead

Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called

Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead

Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

Don't let yourself down  
And don't let yourself go  
Your last chance has arrived

Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

____________________________________________________

BPOV

I woke up as a hand gently ran over the outer curve of my thigh, "Mmm, Edward, you're insatiable." I sleepily teased.

Edward gave a low, sexy laugh and whispered, "I promise to behave myself. Alice says we have visitors arriving shortly."

I sat up, instantly wide awake, "Good visitors or bad?"

He frowned slightly, "Depends on how you look at it, I suppose."

He gave me a gentle kiss, "I'll meet you downstairs. No matter what happens or what is said, I love you."

Okay. That was cryptic and rather worrisome.

I quickly freshened up in the restroom, wrestled my hair into a ponytail, and changed into jeans and one of Edward's button downs.

Giggles and unfamiliar women's voices reached me as I went downstairs. Ah, Tanya and Kate from the Denali coven were here.

I raised an eyebrow at Tanya fawning over Edward, as Esme introduced me to the sisters.

I said with warmth and sincerity to Kate, "Thank you for taking Bree in. She deserves a second chance."

Kate smiled, "She is a very sweet girl. Bree has very good things to say about you, Bella. I've been looking forward to meeting you. Irina sends warm greetings." She stared pointedly at Tanya, who got a clue and detached herself from my man, who looked almost ill.

I couldn't help but smirk as she sashayed over to me, her strawberry blond curls bouncing and her hips swaying at man killer speed.

I gave Jasper a comical side ways glance, and he winked at me. Alice giggled.

Standing in my personal space with her hands on said killer hips, Tanya glared at me with bitchy distain.

We continued the stare down in silence until she gave a noticeable sniff. "Why does it smell like wet dog around here?"

Kate gasped at her sister's rudeness. Rose sneered at her, "That's the smell of family. Get used to it or get the fuck out."

God, I never wanted to hug Rose more than at the moment. Emmett chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"So, you're the little wifey." She jeered, clearly not impressed.

I shot back, "And you're the skank who doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no.'"

Emmett roared in laughter. "That's my girl. She doesn't take shit from no one."

She got all up in my face, but I didn't back down. She took another verbal jab, "I hear you're a dirty animal."

This time Esme gasped.

I gave Tanya a huge, disarming smile and said in a sugar sweet voice, "Oh, has Edward been telling you about me? I can be quite the animal in bed."

There were muffled giggles and chuckles from all but Tanya.

Tanya glared at me for a moment longer and then grinned, "She's perfect."

Edward came up and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Yes, she is."

With the situation defused, we got down to business. Jasper's contacts in the south had sighted a group of newborns – 30 at last count, and they were heading north. ETA was one day.

Alice pouted slightly, "I'll have to postpone that shopping trip with Mr. Fluffy then."

I snorted, "Please, I beg you, call Jared that to his face. I have to see the fucklarious look on his face when you do."

Esme cleared her thought.

"Oops, sorry, Esme." I flushed, "Anyway, I think shopping's going to be the least of our problems."

Tanya and Kate offered their services in the fight. I learned that Kate had electric shock abilities via touch, which was demonstrated on Emmett, after he begged.

His hair was still smoking when I asked, "Jasper, what strategy do you recommend?"

Edward growled softly as he glared at Jasper. Jasper did his best to ignore him as he looked intently at me, "Bella, how do you feel about being bait?"

"I can deal with that. What do you have in mind?"

We continued to discuss the strategy as a family, including our guests. Sam was on phone duty, so I gave him a call even though it was 2 a.m. We planned to have pack meeting at 6 a.m. to introduce Tanya and Kate and to work through strategy.

To battle the wait, the pack, including the official vampire members, and the visitors drilled combat moves. When we weren't drilling, we spent time with family and the elders, seeking advice, comfort, and the strength to endure the waiting game.

The morning of the expected battle, we met on First Beach for prayers and blessings from the elders. I looked over my families, Quileute and vampire, taking in each beloved face. I was truly blessed. The Great Spirit had smiled upon me, and it was my time now.

I stepped forward as the prayer ended, "Evil is coming. But we are strong and smart. We fight as one." I paused before yelling the warrior's cry first spoken by the Lakota, "This is a good day to die."

The war whoops set lose from the tribe was nearly deafening, especially when Emmett joined in.

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ready?"

I nodded. It was time to set the trap. Edward's face was a turmoil of emotion.

He hugged me tight and then gave me a hard, desperate kiss. I unclasped my locket from my neck and handed it to him. "Keep it safe for me?" I asked softly.

He stared deeply into my eyes, and I felt his hypnotic pull, "I plan to give this back to you."

I nodded as I reached out to touch his thunderbird charm, taking reassurance in its presence.

Everyone fanned out as I walked alone up to the cliffs. I cut my hand, dripping blood as I went. Jasper figured that would get the nearly starved newborns' attention. I guess being extra tasty had its advantages after all.

I swung up into a tree and waited. I leaned forward as soon I heard snarling. Vampires, frenzied with the smell of my blood, swarmed into the area. I sealed the deal by slashing my arm. Howls and keening cries of hunger began as I yelled, "Hey, fuckers! I'm the one your masters want. Come and get me!"

I leaped out of the tree, shifting mid air into my faster mountain lion form. They howled in rage as they chased after me. At the edge of the cliff, I shifted back to human form and taunted the newborns closer. I flicked a lighter, which had been set on the ground for me, and dropped it to light the arch of gasoline that entrapped most of the newborns in with me. Screams ensued as the trapped newborns either crouched in fear of the wall of fire or tried to wade or jump through it. I turned and leaped off the cliff.

I broke into the water smoothly, but struggled when I resurfaced, feeling a cold hand on my arm.

"Bella, it's me." Carlisle said in his quiet, calm voice.

"Carlisle?" I asked in surprise.

He gave a small smile, "I'm your backup in case any of the newborn follows you down. I'm a very good swimmer."

"Oh, okay, then." I replied, sounding not so bright.

We swam strongly for the shore, and walked up onto the coarse sand. I noticed in amusement that Carlisle had swum fully dressed, including his shoes. He strolled over to a satchel bag lying in the sand, and pulled out a blanket.

I looked at him questioningly as he draped the Black family prayer blanket around my naked form.

He explained, "Alice said you'd want it."

Whatever I was able to say was lost when a voice called out, "Ah, Carlisle, it's so good to see you again."

I looked up the beach to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus approaching as if they were gliding above the ground. Their black robes billowed fluidly with their movements. I recognized them from the painting in Carlisle's study but nothing prepared me for the evil glow of their crimson eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

EPOV

The fire was our signal to surge forward. We engaged any newborn who escaped the fire or had avoided the trap.

Although very strong, the newborns were confused by the fierce counterstrike. The world narrowed to biting and clawing at my enemies.

I paused in amazement to see Esme swiftly decapitate two vamps in front of me. I could hear her repeatedly saying, "You will not hurt my children."

The newborns started to flee into the woods. Emmett yelled to follow them. Jasper shouted out what sounded like a warning, but I couldn't hear his words as I locked eyes with a slim girl who grinned evilly as she pointed at me. Jane planned to deliver great pain. I was struck by a horrible, excruciating pain. I screamed and slumped to the ground.

Suddenly it stopped, and I struggled up into a low crouch. Paul stood in a protective stance by me, warding off any stray newborns as Seth and Embry killed Jane. Paul stared into my eyes and thought, which echoed throughout the pack mind. _You okay?_

"Yes, thank you."

_Good, she'll be sad if you're hurt._

With that, he trotted back into the fray.

_No! They killed Jane! _

I traced the thoughts to Alec, Jane's brother, who was roaring after Seth and Embry for revenge. He was followed by Demetri, Felix, Heidi, and Chelsea.

Chelsea and Heidi were quickly killed but other three were much more difficult to fight. Alec was the next to die. Embry was knocked out, and Felix grabbed Seth around the throat.

"I will kill him if you don't back down." He hissed.

Knowing that he wasn't bluffing, I backed off, and allowed Demetri to grab my arm.

"Aro wants to see you. We'll bring the dog along too." Felix sneered.

XXXXXXX

BPOV

Carlisle tensed next to me, "Aro, there is no need for this. No one here is a threat to you."

"You are mistaken, Carlisle. Unfortunately you have always seen the world in an innocent way. There are indeed threats here."

Two huge Volturi guard pulled Edward and Seth onto the beach next to the three leaders. I gasped out in fear. It began to rain heavily as I felt my body tense wire tight.

Marcus placed his hand over Aro's. "Ah, Marcus just told me something intriguing

about young Edward. He is mate and husband to the unusual cat girl who is of great interest to us. Demetri, bring Edward to me."

Demetri yanked Edward over to Aro, who placed his hand on Edward's cheek. "She's your singer? And yet you have not killed her? Carlisle, you have done amazingly well with your coven."

Aro's crimson eyes beamed into me, "Bella, we would like to make you an offer. You come back to Italy with us, and we will not harm any one here. We'll even let your mate come along."

I took a step towards them. Maybe if I went with them I could protect everyone…

Edward yelled, "Don't listen to him, Bella. They're going to kill everyone here and then turn you into their slave."

Aro made a soft, reprimanding noise, "Edward, you disappoint me."

Caius growled, "Kill the dog to show that we are serious."

"No!" I yelled.

The Volturi guard grinned evilly and crushed Seth's throat. I sobbed as I watched the light leave his eyes.

I was vaguely aware that lightening flashed and thundered boomed as I screamed profanities at the Volturi.

"So, Bella, you can be responsible for more deaths or you can come with us. What do you think?" Aro asked as if we were having a civil conversation over tea.

"I think you've fucked with the wrong girl." I yelled.

The crackle of electricity surged around me, and I felt a huge energy of energy push up and out of my body.

Without looking up, I knew there was a thunderbird above me. I yelled to Aro, "You wanted my power, well here it is."

The thunderbird screamed, and the vampires stared at it in astonishment. It released freezing cold air, encasing the Volturi in ice. Edward remained untouched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPOV

I struggled to take in everything. The ice encased Volturi, my own freedom, Bella's soaked figure flowing with electricity, and the gigantic bird overhead.

Then I heard a deep voice resonating in Carlisle's mind.

_Carlisle, the time of the Volturi has passed. They have become corrupt and power hungry. A new regime is needed. I have watched you and your family. How you have lived and worked among humans. How you have overcome your bloodlust. It is time for your children to end their schooling and become the new leaders of the vampires. Do you agree to help them find their way?_

"I will do it." Carlisle solemnly vowed.

_Good._

Lightening streaked out from the thunderbird, arching all around me. It struck the ice, shattering it and the Volturi into thousands of pieces.

XXXXXXX

BPOV

My mind was full of the hum of energy around me. I was in a daze and didn't know anything more than the power surging through and out of me.

I suddenly felt very weak.

A voice whispered to me.

_You have done very well, my daughter. Your service to me is done. You will be weak for a number of days, but you will live. However you have a choice to make._

"Tell me." I whispered, already knowing what the choice was.

XXXXXXX

EPOV

Bella began to walk trance-like over to Seth's body. Dropping to her knees, she placed her hands on his fur. Intense, white light shone from her hands and into Seth. As I walked to her, I saw Seth begin to breathe, to heal.

Bella gasped and slumped onto the ground. The thunderbird gradually became transparent and then disappeared.

I ran to her, fell to the ground, and gathered her into my arms. She was deathly pale and not breathing.

"Carlisle!" I pleaded in misery, knowing that she was already gone.

He crouched next to me, checking Bella. "I'm sorry, Edward. She's gone."

I pulled her closer to me and rocked her in my arms. Sobs broke from me. I felt ripped apart by agony – so much worse than Jane had forced on me.

I pressed my face in her wet hair and kissed her as I continued to rock her.

Mournful howls from the wolves sounded all around me, but I couldn't look up. Bella. Oh, my god. Bella.

_Young vampire. _

I barely understood that I was hearing a voice in my head.

_Young vampire. Do you wish to be with her?_

"Yes! She is my love… my everything! I would die to be with her!"

_You were bound together, so you shall remain together. _

"Please!" I begged.

_She will take breath until you are ashes. _The voice faded so I barely heard the last word.

I continued to sob and rock her, not understanding what the voice meant.

I gasped when I heard Bella whisper, "Damn, does that mean we lost?"

I pulled back to look at her in amazement. "Bella, you're alive." I began to rain kisses all over her head and face. I let out a cry of joy as she smiled up at me.

Emmett barked in laughter, "See, she was only mostly dead. Ow!"

Rosalie slapped his head and growled, "Really, Emmett!"

Bella frowned, "Seth?" Seth immediately appeared next to us. She grabbed onto his fur and hugged him with all her might, "Oh, Seth, I'm so glad you're alive."

Emmett quipped, "The good guys never die for good."

______________________________________

A/N There will be an epilogue to finish up Something Other.

Thanks to all my readers! Here at Fanfiction, Something Other has received over 75K hits, 500+ reviews, nearly 400 people have as a fav, and nearly 400 people have it on alert.

A fan (waves to bells123) mentioned a fairly new site, Simply Twilight, which has a fan fiction section. I'm happy to say that 'Something Other' has been accepted and is being posted there! Come and visit! It's a great community, and I'm looking forward to participating in some of the writing challenges. "SO" has also been accepted on Twilighted. It's under my Twilighted account name Ness429.


	31. Chapter 30

Thank you readers! This has been a wonderful journey!

Epilogue

BPOV

I faded in and out of consciousness for two days following the fight. I was aware of very little other than I was in a room with Seth across from me in a matching twin bed, and that Edward had not left my side. Every once in awhile I heard the reassuring murmurs of Carlisle and 'Ola, likely conferring over protocol for patients who had died and returned by mystically forces. I felt myself smile as I floated.

I awoke sensing Edward's absence and feeling 'Ola's hand on my forehead, check for fever. I blinked up at her wise, wrinkled face. 'Ola truly was old as dirt and it showed in her now arthritic hands – her own healing abilities not able to keep up with the march of time. She smiled down at me, her face crinkling in laugh lines, her eyes squinting with that smile. I reached up my hand slowly, and she wrapped both of hers it.

An odd feeling surged between us as I felt the stiffness of her knobby fingers. Instinctively I forced on this sensation…this deep knowledge of her hands. Light flickered between her hands and then glowed brightly. She gasped softly and remained still until the light faded away. I felt a wave of weakness. Moving her hands from mine, she easily clenched and unclenched them, experimentally flexing her fingers.

"Bella, it's amazing. I now understand why your mark changed."

"Huh?" Yeah, I wasn't all back yet.

She pulled down my blanket to reveal my upper arm. "Whoa." I said as I ran my hand over the mark. Gone was my thunderbird mark. Instead it had been replaced with a raven. Jared was going to love that I was marked with an animal that had a rep for being a trickster.

'Ola nodded sagely, "Bringer of the light. Raven stole the light from the Sky Chief and gave it to the people. In your case, the light heals. You have been twice blessed, child."

"So 'Ola, are there any end of the world scenarios associated with the raven?" I asked softly.

She chuckled and patted my head affectionately, "No, I think that time has passed. The raven signifies change."

"Yeah, I expect a lot of change coming."

Carlisle was next to visit with Edward at his side. He was intrigued with news of my new ability but cautioned that I go easy until it was better understood. Edward frowned slightly as I recounted the experience, likely reading between the lines that it had taken more energy out of me than I'd let on.

"How's Charlie?" I asked.

"I told him Seth and you have a very bad case of influenza and needed to be quarantined." Carlisle explained.

I shot a guilty look at Edward. It felt heartless using a cover story with an illness that had killed his family and made him a vampire.

He smiled gently understanding my concern, "Carlisle was going to mention you both had mono but Alice said that wouldn't be wise."

I snorted and shuddered, "Yeah, Charlie would have immediately thought that Seth and I were swapping spit."

Seth contributed retching sounds to the conversation. I giggled and threw a pillow at him, "Shut up."

He snickered and threw it back at me.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at our unsanctioned physical behavior. I sighed, "How long do we have to be cooped up in bed?"

He smiled, "Two weeks."

"Two weeks!" I whined and Seth groaned out, "She's going to go bat shit crazy and take me down with her."

* * *

Besides Seth and me, no one had been seriously injured in the battle. All newborns had been destroyed, and the only outside world notice was Mrs. Mallory's frantic call to Charlie about the "raging" wild fires on the res, which where explained as controlled burns.

Towards the end of the first week, I took advantage of Edward's hunting time and sat on Seth's bed recounting how Emmett and I had made his weight conditioning class streak with tiny, pink towels when I heard Alice and Jared. I quickly shuffled back to my own bed and pasted an innocent look on my face.

With the end of the world as we know it behind us, Alice had quickly enforced shopping time with the poor fool.

Alice sashayed in and yelled, "We have presents."

Jared followed behind and gave me a smile and wink. Oh, so the shopping must not be too tortuous.

Presents turned out to be PSP and DS portable gaming systems along with a ton of games.

Jared said, "Jasper and the guys set up wireless, so you and Seth can battle."

"Sweet!"

"Your butt's mine, Clearwater!"

"In your dreams, Cullen!"

Alice sat down next to me as Jared got Seth set up. In an unguarded moment, I saw concern and sadness on her face.

I reached out and placed my hand on her forearm, looking at her closely.

I whispered under the happy chatter of the guys, "Alice, what's wrong?"

She quickly brightened, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about what to pack for the trip."

"What trip?"

"Most of us are going to Volturra. We need to close up the Volturi strong hold and deal with any unfinished business there."

"Expecting danger?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I'm worried about Jasper. I had a vision that he will have a horrible experience with the emotions from the underground prison we'll find."

Underground prison. Fuck.

"But he refuses to stay behind." I guessed.

"Yes, he insists that he needs to see what the Volturi became. He needs to fix it and never become that."

I nodded. Jasper still struggled with guilt from his Texas days, and now he was one of the most powerful vampires in the world. He'd want to temper that power within himself.

I squeezed gently, "Let him do this. We'll take of him when he gets home."

She gave a small smile. "You're a good sister, Bella."

"You too, Squirt. Now give me a hug before you go."

* * *

We didn't hear anything from the Cullens in Italy until Emmett called near the end of our enforced bed rest.

I listened as he spoke with Edward, his voice more serious than I'd ever heard.

"Edward, nothing could have prepared us for what we found here. Not even Alice's vision. Prisoners who have been tortured, turned, starved for blood until they are nearly crazy. To think this is what they had planned for Bella. I want to kill something." He finished in a growl. He paused and then continued, "Alice is bringing Jasper home in a cargo plane. He's nearly a vegetable and keeps saying that the walls are alive."

I frowned in alarm. Fuck. Poor Jasper.

Several hours later we got a frantic call from Alice. "As soon as we arrived in town, Jasper ran off into the forest. I can't catch up with him."

Edward replied, "I'll find him."

I crawled out of bed, swaying slightly. Damn, should have taken that exit a little slower.

"I'm going with you." I declared at Edward's frown.

"Bella, love, you're not well enough to run as needed."

"Well, I won't need to run."

I whistled loudly, and Jake appeared. "Jake, I need a ride."

"You got it," and shifted. I climbed up, leaned down along his back, and wrapped my hands in his fur.

"We'll follow your trail," I explained to Edward and he took off at his full speed.

Jake gave a short bark as he raced after him and I said, "Yeah, he's fucking fast."

It took a couple of hours to locate Jasper. His emotional torment was radiating out as we neared – terror, pain, and absolute humiliation. Jake whined and flattened his ears the closer we got. I patted his neck and slid off his back.

"Stay here, Jake." I advised.

I slowly walked forward, bombarded by the horrible emotions. I gasped at what I found, both Edward and Jasper in fetal positions on the ground. Damn. They must have gotten in a mind reading and empathic overload loop again.

I struggled to reach Jasper and lay down next to him, wrapping my arms around him, and pressed my face into his blond curls. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I focused on his pain. I closed my eyes and squeezed him tight as if by sure force of will I was going to fix my dear brother.

I woke up a day later. "What… what happened?" I asked, looking up at Edward. God, I love him.

He gave a shaky sigh of relief and said huskily. "You healed Jasper. Through my mental connection, I experienced everything he did. It was amazing…indescribable. You've been out until now. I was so worried you'd die again."

I murmured, "I'm sorry."

He smiled gently, "'Ola has an interesting theory about you."

* * *

Soon Seth and I were back in action … and back in school. Leading a dual life became stranger as the Cullens and I finished high school and worked with Carlisle to establish a new vampire world order. After the battle, vampires started approaching the family, no longer under the oppressive boot of the Volturi. So many things were going on at once – establishing vampire law, talks on the veggie lifestyle, and a blood bank was set up. A vampire who had been one of world's most brilliant scientists eventually created synthetic blood.

There were still fights, and pack members often traveled with the Cullens.

Edward decided to attend college one final time. After four years of pre-med together, we got married again. I let Alice run the whole show, and I wore a beautiful dress – she had hidden all my jeans.

Edward and I honeymooned in the Swiss Alps. On our final day, I wondered around the bedroom in a robe talking to Edward, who listened from the bed.

"Spoke to Jake while you were out hunting. He said Morgan's already crawling and getting into stuff." Jake had meet and married a wonderful girl from Coeur d'Alene, Idaho and was now a proud papa. I was honored that her middle name was Isabella.

"He also said that Paul's been following Rachel around like a lost pup. Looks like Paul might finally settle down." With my cousin, no less.

I paused in confusion, "I swear I left out panties when I packed."

Edward chuckled, and his foot emerged from under the sheet, my panties dangling from his big toe. Shit this man was hot, and those toes were so cute.

I felt a sense of déjà vu as I mock whined, "It's so unfair. You have the cutest toes."

His eyes darkened as he gave me a wicked smile.

I dropped down to my knees on the floor at the end of the bed, and liberated my panties from his toe.

I wiggled each toe as I said, "This little piggy went to market. This little piggy stayed home. This little pig had roast beef. This little piggy had none. This little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home."

I sighed, blowing warm breath over his foot. I muttered to myself, "So adorable. Want to kiss them."

Edward freakin' purred in response. That settled it. I placed a gentle kiss on his pinkie toe and worked my way to his big toe.

I paused and gave him a smirk, "I'm going to bite this big, naughty toe."

I gave him a nip and then climbed up on the bed to straddle his legs. I gave him a sassy grin, wagged my eyebrows, and asked, "How about a game of peek-a-boo?"

He replied huskily, "I may be up for that."

And I squeaked happily, as he swiftly pulled me up his body so that he could kiss me. "I love you, Edward." I breathed against his lips.

"I love you always, Bella."

We graduated from med school and on the very sad day that 'Ola left this world, I became the tribe's healer. Edward and I settled in a house deep within Quileute land. The rest of the Cullens were scattered across the United States, but we saw each other regularly, and Edward worked from home, which was equipped with the very best communication technology possible. The Cullen family had tech that the government hadn't even dreamed of yet and computers that would have made Bill Gates cry.

By now, we had figured that 'Ola's theory was true. I was as before- I had a heartbeat, I ate, slept, etc. but I didn't age at all. When Edward had been told I would breathe until he was ashes, I had become frozen in time just as he was. There was great joy and peace knowing that we would always be together.

There was also sadness as I watched others around us age. It was particularly difficult when Charlie had a heart attack. I hadn't seen him in a number of years, a complication of my non aging. I snuck into his hospital room and sat next to him as he slept. My hand hovered over him, seeing the damage to his body. A tear ran down my cheek. He was in bad shape.

I started as he rasped out, "Hey, Kiddo. Don't cry."

I met his surprisingly alert gaze. "Dad! I'm so sorry." Sorry for so many things.

He gave me a small smile. "So am I. I want you to know that I'm so proud of you, Bella. I love you. I always knew you were special."

"Dad…"

"It's okay. I understand that you couldn't tell me."

"How…?" I thought I'd been so careful.

"Did you think I'd miss the large concentration of animal prints coming and going from our yard?"

"Shit."

He chuckled, "Not as dumb as I look."

We spent the next few days swapping stories and memories. I loved hearing about his time with Mom. He died shortly after that.

Uncle Billy stepped down from tribal council for Jake to represent the Black family. One of the first votes was for me to become an elder too.

* * *

The relationship between vampire and the Quileute remained strong. Emmett took his "uncle" duties very seriously. Remember that saying "It takes a village to raise a child"? Well, Emmett's version was it took a tribe and a coven of vampires.

It started out with Cody and some of the other kids spending time with the family in Alaska in the summer and turned into Camp Cullen, where Quileute and other Nations' kids could ride horses with Jasper, do arts and crafts with Esme, learn fashion tips from Alice. Bree had been adopted into the family and was in charge of swimming and water sports. The older kids learned hunting and fighting techniques from Edward, Emmett, and Jasper and auto mechanics from Rose. Carlisle and I taught classes on wild plant identification for eating and medical uses.

We watched Cody grow from an adorable little boy to a confident young man. And yes, he became a grizzly. It turns out that as kids from other tribes associated with the Cullens, the shifting ability became much less rare.

I watched in amusement as Esme gently corrected a young beaver who was cheerfully chewing through a leg of a dining hall table.

"Mark, let's find a nice tree outside." She encouraged.

A large ruckus caught my attention, and I ran outside. Morgan was on a boy twice her size, giving him a pounding. "You, asswipe! Leave Ryan alone!"

Emmett appeared, and we separated the kids and gave them a stern lecture. Morgan left with her arm draped protectively around her younger cousin. Ryan took after Rachel rather than Paul, and was shy. But since Rachel had managed to tame Paul with her gentle strength, I had high hopes for Ryan.

Emmett laughed and clapped his hand on my shoulder, "That's why I sometimes call her 'Bella Jr.'"

Morgan definitely was like the younger me in many ways, spirited, fiercely protective, and she knew what she wanted. Morgan had confided in me that she loved Cody and that he would marry her some day, he just didn't know it yet. The seven year age difference didn't matter to her. Given that I was married to a man over a century old, I understood that age was relative.

When Cody and Morgan were too old to attend Cullen Camp as campers they joined the staff. I was happy that Cody returned each year, even as he completed college and started a career in teaching.

If I was happy, Emmett was ecstatic. He and Cody were very close – and loved to wrestle. They were out in the forest when Cody got shot. It took everything in Emmett's control not to kill the hunter responsible. The area they were in was private Cullen land. Jasper drove him to the sheriff's to be dealt with. Morgan and I rushed out to them. Cody was very near death, but I was able to stabilize him enough that he could be moved back to the camp.

Morgan stayed at his side, as I continued to heal him over the next week.

I was on my way to check on him, when Edward stopped me in the hall. He shook his head and whispered close in my ear, "Morgan is giving Cody some TLC."

I raised an eyebrow and Edward smiled.

A few weeks later Emmett and I watched protectively but at a distance as Cody ambled along in bear form. A beautiful russet brown she wolf trotted out of the woods and walked patiently at his side, matching his slower pace.

Emmett laughed and turned to me, "Why is it that the women in your family all seem to have odd ball relationships?"

I paused as I hadn't really thought about it that way. My mom, me, Morgan, and Rebecca was completely in love with a vampire from Spain.

I snorted and punched his arm, "Yeah, what was Rachel thinking? I mean Paul? Come on!"

We laughed as we walked back to camp.

Cody and Morgan got married after she completed college. Emmett smirked and said Cody hadn't stood a chance once Morgan set her sights on him.

* * *

Over the years we experienced many joys. I thrived as tribal healer and took on the role of historian, working hard to preserve our stories and traditions.

We gathered together on the cliffs to celebrate Ancestor Day - a holiday we had actually made real, and I told of a time when vampires were enemies and of an unusual truce formed with the Cullens. The young people looked surprised. All they know was peace, so had their parents and grandparents. I looked around at the faces of my vampire family and smiled.

Peace was a good thing.

A/N I have received a number of requests for a sequel. This is the end of Bella's story but am considering writing Morgan and Cody's story. I've been writing for over a year now so will probably will take a break before starting another large story. Be sure to put me on Author alert. ;)


End file.
